


(Monster) Boys Just Wanna Have Fun

by QueenMarmot



Series: Monster Boys [1]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Massive abuse of your feels, Rimming, Slash, Slow Burn, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 65,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMarmot/pseuds/QueenMarmot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Jekyll has been crushing on Deuce Gorgon since *forever* but can the impossible happen - can Deuce feel about Jackson the way Jackson feels about Deuce? Holt doesn't think so... and things get a little complicated</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the Monster High fandom - so please be gentle with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is set when both Jackson and Deuce are 17. In my country that means they are NOT underage. However, I know that there are different laws in different countries, so if you think 17 is too young for explicit content, then please give this a miss. Thanks.

Jackson Jekyll stood awkwardly in the boys’ locker room, sweat trickling down his body.

“Fuck...” he cursed softly.

When Deuce had offered to help him tighten up his casketball moves after school, so that he had a fighting chance of making the team this year, Jackson had jumped at the chance to spend some time alone with the tall, handsome Gorgon. But now, faced with the prospect of having to shower with the tall handsome Gorgon _alone_ he was frankly terrified. 

Jackson wondered if he could just quickly get dressed and head home, but given the state of him – his hair dark with sweat and plastered across his face – that would only arouse suspicion. 

“You ok, dude?” 

Deuce’s words cut through Jackson’s thoughts. 

“Uh, yeah... just, uh... getting my breath back.” 

Deuce smiled and nodded. He crouched on the floor and started untying his boots. 

“You’re really improving, Jackson. Good effort today. Really – I mean that.” 

“Thanks” replied Jackson weakly. He cringed slightly as Deuce stood up and playfully punched his shoulder. 

“C’mon, dude... you’d better shower or you’ll stink worse than the Python of Delphi.” 

“The what?” 

“Uh... it’s like a really nasty thing... it’s a Greek thing... don’t worry about it” Deuce shrugged and turned away, pulling his sports vest over his shoulders in a smooth movement and tossing it into his kit bag. 

Jackson stared at the Gorgon’s back. A faint line of green scales ran down the left side to Deuce’s waist then disappeared over his hips. Jackson wondered where those scales went to and felt his cheeks grow hot. Just in time he managed to tear his eyes away as Deuce roughly pushed down his shorts, kicked off his boots, grabbed a towel and headed for the showers. 

“Seriously dude, I can smell you from here!” Deuce’s voice drifted through the noise of the water coming on. 

Jackson let out a sigh and sat on a bench. Maybe if he took his time he wouldn’t have to be in the shower with the hot Gorgon for too long. He took off his boots then slowly peeled off his sweaty vest and shorts. He retrieved a dark blue towel from his kit bag and wrapped it around his waist. Last of all he removed his glasses, and padded over to the shower block. 

Inside the showers a light cloud of steam had already formed around Deuce. Jackson bit his lip and hung his towel on a peg. He kept his eyes lowered as he stepped under one of the shower heads and pushed the button. Cold water splashed down for a few seconds before being replaced by slightly warmer water. Jackson squeezed out a blob of shower gel from a dispenser on the wall and started to wash his hair. From the other side of the showers he could hear Deuce humming to himself and allowed himself a little smile. Deuce actually had a pretty good voice. 

_“Betcha you’d like to hear him sing for ya!”_ Holt’s mocking tone sliced through Jackson’s mind. He felt his body tense as he tried to resist the thoughts of his alter ego. 

“Go away!” he hissed “this is my time, not yours” 

“Did you just say something, dude?” there was a slight note of concern in Deuce’s voice. 

“No – nothing from me!” called out Jackson, still keeping his eyes firmly fixed to the floor. He bit on his lip, desperately _pushing_ Holt away. 

“Oh... uh, okay. Must’ve been my imagination.” 

Deuce looked thoughtfully at Jackson; he had a human body, skinny but not scrawny. There was a decent layer of muscle running across his back and shoulders. And he had a really cute ass. Deuce suddenly noticed that the shower had stopped and he was still staring at Jackson’s ass. 

Jackson heard the water from Deuce’s shower stop. He sighed in relief, counted slowly to ten to give the Gorgon time to leave, and then turned around. Too late he saw Deuce still standing there. 

“Oh! S-s-sorry, I-I thought you w-were done” he stuttered, quickly turning back to face the wall. 

Deuce blinked. Was that a blush he could see rising up on Jackson? He smiled smugly. 

“No worries, dude. Just uh... finishing up now.” He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the showers. 

Jackson sagged against the tiles of the shower room. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” he whispered to himself, pressing his palms against his temples. Even without his glasses, he had still managed to get an eyeful of the Gorgon’s naked body. 

_”Well... now you know those scales really do go all the way around!”_ smirked Holt. 

“Not helping!” snapped Jackson. He groaned as he looked down and saw his cock starting to swell. “That’s just great” he added bitterly. 

“Everything ok in there, dude?” Deuce called out from the locker room. 

“Yeah – I’m fine. Just, give me a minute!” Jackson shouted in reply. He looked down miserably at his treacherous cock. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something – anything to calm down, but all he could see was the image of Deuce... with no clothes on... drops of water sliding down his firm chest and... He groaned again. Minutes passed and still his cock refused to go down. There was nothing for it. He slipped his towel off the hook and wrapped it as loosely as he could around himself, then shuffled awkwardly into the locker room. 

To Jackson’s surprise Deuce was standing in the locker room still in his towel. 

“There you are, dude! I thought you’d taken up residence in there or something.” 

Something felt wrong. 

_”He was waiting for you”_ Holt snickered. 

Jackson looked around. Something definitely wasn’t right. 

“You’ll be needing these” said Deuce, holding up Jackson’s glasses. He stepped over, quickly closing the gap between them and gently pushed the glasses on to Jackson’s nose. 

Jackson felt a sudden spark of arousal as Deuce’s fingers trailed over the shell of his ears, tucking his damp hair behind his glasses. He swallowed hard and tried to shift the towel that was hiding his rapidly growing cock. 

Deuce grinned wolfishly. 

“Need some help with that?” he asked, one eyebrow arching up. 

Jackson froze. 

“With what?” he managed to choke out. 

Deuce grinned again and slowly tipped his head down. 

“With that” he said not looking up. 

_"Personally, I wouldn’t trust the fucker"_ Holt interjected helpfully. _"He’s probably got someone hidden in here with a camera."_

Jackson’s mouth flapped open, but no sound came out. 

“Dude... Jackson...” said Deuce looking up, “I like you. And I’m pretty sure you like me.” 

_"I’m telling you – he’s playing you. No way he would be in to you."_ ”

“But... you have a girlfriend” whispered Jackson. 

“Cleo?” asked Deuce. “What’s she got to do with anything?” 

“Everything. I mean, don’t you like girls?” 

Deuce frowned. 

“Yeah, of course I like girls. Why would I have a girlfriend if I didn’t like girls? They’re soft and smooth and have curves in all the right places. But I like dudes too. I like you” he explained, jabbing a finger into Jackson’s chest. “C’mon dude, I know the signs, I’ve seen the way you look at me. And that little tent going on down there” he nodded at Jackson’s hand, which was desperately trying to cover up the now very obvious bulge under his towel, “and that blush creeping across your face – all tells me that I’m right. So let me ask you again. Do you need some help with that? ‘Cos I’m in a _very_ helpful mood right now.” 

Several thoughts passed through Jackson’s mind. Confusion, curiosity... hope.”

 _"Don’t do it man!"_ ”

“Yes” whispered Jackson, almost inaudibly. 

It was all that the Gorgon needed to hear. 

Deuce’s hand trailed down Jackson’s chest and tugged gently at his towel. He sucked in a breath as the towel fell to the floor. 

“I see that little Jackson isn’t so little” 

Jackson bit his lip. 

Deuce leaned in, his teeth catching at Jackson’s lower lip. Jackson felt a warm tongue slowly sliding against his own; he froze – he had no idea what to do. 

“Just relax, Jackson” whispered Deuce, “live in the moment.” 

Jackson closed his eyes as Deuce’s mouth began to roam over his neck and shoulders. A strong hand came up to his hip and he felt the Gorgon’s thumbs pressing into his flesh.

“Turn around.” 

Jackson sighed as he allowed himself to be spun around to face the wall. Once again he felt Deuce’s kisses trailing across his heated skin. He let out a gasp as a hand snaked around, fingers closing around his cock that was now fully erect. 

“I’m gonna make you feel really good, Jackson” Deuce murmured huskily. “Do you want me to make you feel good?” 

Jackson nodded his head – his throat too dry for words. 

“Good.” 

Jackson felt Deuce smile against the back of his neck. He moaned as Deuce’s hand began to slowly pump up and down, sending sparks of pure pleasure through his body. He pushed his palms against the wall in front of him, bracing himself against the pressure of the Gorgon’s body against his own. He could feel Deuce’s own cock pushing through the soft fabric of the towel that separated their skin. 

“Let’s just get rid of that” drawled Deuce lazily peeling away his towel. 

Jackson moaned again, deeper, as he felt Deuce’s cock slide up the crease in his ass and against his lower back, leaving a sticky trail of pre-cum in its wake. 

“You do make the prettiest sounds” whispered Deuce. “Let’s see if I can make you scream...” 

The Gorgan’s hand pumped harder, the other steadying Jackson’s hip. Jackson could hear Deuce’s breaths becoming shallower, rasping in time with his hips jerking against Jackson’s once again sweat-slicked skin. 

“Fuck, dude, I have wanted to do this for so long...” murmured Deuce, planting a kiss on Jackson’s shoulder. “You have no idea what you do to me.” 

Jackson’s legs almost gave way. This was _Deuce Gorgon_ , not only the hottest, most popular monster at school, but also the guy Jackson had been crushing on ever since that day in the creeperteria when Deuce had called him over to sit with him. _Deuce Gorgon_ was practically fucking him in the boys’ locker room. 

_”Well, if it’s a prank, then I’d say he’s definitely taking things way too far_ ” Holt observed from the depths of Jackson’s mind. 

“Fuck you!” snarled Jackson. 

“Wait – what?” Deuce froze. “You want me to stop?” 

“No! No – definitely no. Please don’t stop” Jackson whined needily. 

“Ok...” Deuce hesitated, slightly confused. 

“Please don’t stop” Jackson repeated, pushing his hips back to meet Deuce’s. 

Deuce let out a breath at the sudden increase in friction. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a long time too” admitted Jackson. 

“You have?” 

“Yes. I think about you all the time” 

“Tell me. Tell me what you think about” the Gorgan’s voice was thick and heavy with lust. 

“I imagine you... us... like this” 

“What do you do when you are imagining this?” 

“I-I touch myself, and I- .” Jackson moaned again as Deuce’s fingers tightened around his cock. 

“Tell me” Deuce ordered. 

“I touch myself, and I-I use my fingers on myself.” 

“Holy fuck! That’s hot!” Deuce groaned. “Keep talking!” 

“I use my fingers to find my special spot inside and I imagine it’s actually your fingers and I- oh, uh... oh, fuck!” Jackson yelped as his orgasm came rushing up without warning. 

“Fuck!” Deuce’s hips stuttered as he tried to hold off his own climax, but failed, hot seed spilling out over Jackson’s ass. 

The two of them stood in silence, not moving, their breaths ragged. Eventually Deuce peeled himself away from Jackson and grabbed a towel from the floor. 

“Here – use this to clean yourself up” he said tossing the towel to Jackson. 

Jackson took the towel gratefully, and started to wipe away the mess on his body. A little shudder went through him when he saw Deuce suck away the traces of cum on his fingers, before cleaning himself up. 

“You probably need to shower again” laughed Deuce. 

“Yeah” agreed Jackson. “Although I think I’ll do that when I get home.” 

“Listen, um... dude” started Deuce hesitantly, “I think it would be for the best that we don’t mention what just happened to anyone else, ok?” 

Jackson nodded. 

“Yeah – sure, whatever, Deuce.” 

“Good.” 

They dressed quickly, neither of them saying another word. 

_"You know, I actually think he’s an asshole"_ ” said Holt. 

“See ya laters, dude!” said Deuce, giving Jackson a punch on the shoulder. 

Jackson waited until the Gorgon was out of the door. 

“You know, Holt, I think you may be right.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Deuce pushed his key into the lock of his front door and turned it slowly. He tiptoed into the house as quietly as he could, silently pushing the door shut.

“Deuce! Is that you?” 

Deuce’s shoulders sank down at his mother’s voice coming from the sitting room.

“Uh, yeah” he replied. “I just gotta sort my sports kit out.” 

He hurried across the hallway, through the kitchen and into the laundry, sighing in relief when he saw the washing machine was empty. He could hear his mother coming in to the kitchen. Before she could catch him, he grabbed his sweat-stained kit and cum-soiled towel and shoved them in the machine, dumping in some detergent and switching the machine on.

“What are you doing?” his mother asked, throwing open the door to the laundry, her eyes narrowed.

“Just need to wash my kit” Deuce explained, trying to keep his voice even. “It was pretty nasty, so I thought it was better not to leave it lying around stinking the whole house out.”

His mother wrinkled her nose.

“Well, alright then.” She stared at her son for a moment, then shrugged and walked away. “There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry” she called out as she headed back down the hallway to the sitting room.

Deuce let out a breath.

“That was close” he muttered to himself. He crossed over to the fridge and inspected its contents. The leftovers looked uninspiring, so he decided to rustle up a fresh salad. He ate quickly, shovelling down his food, then ran upstairs to his bedroom, locking the door before flopping down on his bed.

“Jackson...” he whispered to himself as he lay staring up at the ceiling. He’d had a thing for the guy for a while. It had snuck up on him – one moment Jackson was just a dorky kid with a spirit that Deuce admired – then suddenly he was an _insanely_ attractive dorky kid that Deuce well... actually what _did_ he think about Jackson?

He went over the events in the locker room in his mind. Jackson had looked so perfect, all awkward and blushing, Deuce smiled to himself. And then there was the rather pleasant surprise of Jackson’s, frankly, large, cock, which had felt amazing in Deuce’s hand. Deuce groaned, rolling over on his bed as his own cock started to swell. Jackson had felt so gods damn good. Deuce bit down on his lip as he flipped open his fly and pushed a hand down his pants, seeking out his cock. Jackson’s ass was so perfectly formed and smooth and tight, and he made such arousing noises. Deuce rolled back and shoved his trousers and pants right down, freeing his now leaking cock. He took his time, allowing the memories to blend with the sensations as he slowly brought himself off, only speeding up when he was good and ready to cum, eyes tight shut, thoughts focused on the way Jackson’s hips had jerked as he had succumbed to Deuce’s ministrations.

Deuce opened his eyes – he had to have Jackson again. Then he frowned – that might not be so easy. He cringed as he remembered the awkward way they had parted. Deuce had always known he liked guys as well as girls, it was just that things with guys were always a bit more _complicated_ \- best restricted to infrequent, purely physical encounters. Girls he could have relationships with, guys were just... different. The trouble was, Jackson wasn’t like the other guys he’d been with. There was something about Jackson that somehow made him _special_. Deuce tensed at the thought. Was he actually developing feelings for Jackson? And then there was that look on Jackson’s face when Deuce had left... embarrassment, and... something else... was it _disappointment_? Was there a chance that Jackson might actually want something more too? Deuce sat up and quickly cleaned himself. Then he grabbed his iCoffin and bashed out a message. He sent a prayer to any god that might be listening, then laid back and waited.

***

When Jackson got home he went straight in the shower. He let the hot water beat down on his skin, washing away all traces of his encounter with Deuce. His cheeks burned as he recalled the way the Gorgon had so casually told him to keep his mouth shut – as if he would tell anyone – as if anyone would believe him anyway!

 _“He played you – good and proper_ ” declared Holt. _“He used you_.”

“Yes – I am aware of that” snapped Jackson, switching off the water and grabbing a towel. He rubbed at his skin; despite the soap and water, he somehow still felt dirty. He opened the bathroom door and padded over into his bedroom, slamming the door shut and sinking down on to his bed.

Then the tears came.

For once, Holt was silent.

Minutes passed. 

The events in the locker room replayed in Jackson’s head. It had felt so good with Deuce – he was everything Jackson had ever dreamed of – this perfect guy, and he wanted _Jackson_ – there was no faking that – Deuce had got off on him. Even now, the memory of Deuce’s mouth, hot on the back of his neck, of Deuce’s cock sliding over his skin had his stomach turning somersaults like a ghoul on prom night. No-one had ever paid him that kind of attention before – or any kind for that matter. At school, Jackson was a ghost – only noticed by teachers and the occasional bully looking for a victim. And Deuce.

“He was nice to me on my first day” Jackson whispered.

 _”He was_ ” admitted Holt.

“He even convinced me to try casketball - and I didn’t suck at it.”

 _”That’s true._ ” 

“And I... liked him. He made me feel like I... _mattered_.”

 _“You do matter_ ” said Holt softly.

“And then he just... tossed me aside, like nothing even happened.”

 _”You deserve better._ ”

“Jackson! It’s dinner time sweetie” his mother’s call brought him back to reality.

He sighed, scuffing at the wetness on his face and pulled on some clean clothes. He didn’t feel like eating, but he knew there would be questions if he missed dinner, so he did his best to compose himself and went downstairs.

It wasn’t until long after dinner, after he’d finished his homework and was getting ready for bed that he noticed the message on his iCoffin. His fingers flicked across the screen, then he froze. The message was from Deuce. For a second he hesitated, then he clicked on the message and read.

_Hey Jackson – hope u r ok. I was wondering if u wanna hang out tomorrow nite. Me and the guys have this D &D thing – new players are always welcome. It would be great if you could make it. D._

_”What’s D &D?”_ asked Holt.

“Dungeons and Dragons, I think” replied Jackson. “Like a role playing game.”

 _”Sounds like a gay thing._ ”

“Why is he asking me?”

 _”Maybe he wants to share you with his gay friends._ ”

“Shut up Holt.”

 _”You’re not seriously thinking about going, are you? C’mon Jackson – it’s not just you that’s gonna get fucked!_ ”

“Hey – I put up with all the things you do with Frankie!”

 _”For which I am eternally grateful, but I think I more than made up for that with what happened today. You let him touch our cock, man! Our actual cock – that is just... just..._ ”

“What?” snapped Jackson.

_”I’m not like you, man. I don’t dig guys. It just feels wrong, okay?”_

“Fuck you, Holt!” Jackson pushed as hard as he could, forcing Holt to the very depths of his mind. “I’m going to sleep now – so just... just go away, ok?”

***

Deuce anxiously checked his iCoffin when woke up, but there was still no reply from Jackson. He frowned – maybe he had come on too strong. He’d have to try a different approach. Maybe talking to Jackson would be better. At school he kept looking out for Jackson, but couldn’t find him anywhere. Deuce was beginning to think that maybe Jackson had skipped school, when he spotted him trying to stuff some heavy books in his locker. Deuce was on his way to the creeperteria with Cleo. He quickly slipped away from his girl friend and grabbed Jackson’s books, shoving them forward. 

“Hey, dude, lemme help you.”

“Uh... thanks” said Jackson cautiously.

“So did you get my text?” asked Deuce, trying not to sound anxious.

“Uh, yeah. I did.”

“So... are you gonna come?”

“Deuce! I’m hungry!” Cleo pouted from across the hallway.

“Just a minute, babe. It’s guy stuff.” He turned back to Jackson. “I’d really like it if you came tonight.”

 _”You already made him cum_ ”sniggered Holt.

Jackson winced slightly.

“Why are you asking me?”

“Because... I like you.” Deuce tried to smile.” I thought it would be good to get to know you better.” 

“And what about the other guys – are they... like... you know? I mean, is it like a... like a...”

“Like a what?” asked Deuce, slightly confused.

“Like a _gay thing_?” Jackson whispered.

Deuce’s face coloured pink.

“No! No, dude – it’s just a guy thing. No chicks allowed. We hang out, play a game, eat pizza and drink beer. That’s all – nothing else. I promise.”

“Um... ok.” 

“Great!” Deuce grinned and punched Jackson in the shoulder. “Meet me at my locker – 3 o’clock. See ya laters, dude!”

 _”Just so you know, I officially hate that Gorgon_ ” declared Holt.

***

Jackson checked his watch – it was 3.05 pm, and there was no sign of Deuce. He started to wonder if he was being set up, when he heard someone call his name out. He spun around.

“Hey, Jackson!”

It was Clawd Wolf.

“Deuce said he recruited you.”

“Recruited me?” asked Jackson, puzzled.

“For the game. We always welcome new recruits.” The big werewolf smiled and punched Jackson on the shoulder.

“Ow! Why do you guys always do that? It really hurts, you know” grumbled Jackson.

“Oh, sorry, dude. I forget sometimes normies aren’t as strong as monsters.”

“I’m not a normie” protested Jackson. “I’m a monster!”

“No, _Holt_ is a monster. You’re a normie” said Clawd poking Jackson in the ribs.

Jackson glared at Clawd.

“You know what, I actually have a lot of homework to do. I think I’ll give this a miss.” He was about to walk away when he saw Deuce smiling and waving from across the hallway.

“Hey, Jackson! You made it!” Deuce’s smile faded when he saw the expression on Jackson’s face. “What’s the matter, dude?”

“I’ve changed my mind.”

Deuce’s heart dropped.

“Why?”

“I’m sorry” cut in Clawd, “It’s kinda my fault. I was a little... uh... insensitive. I’m sorry Jackson.” He held out his hand. “Friends?”

Jackson eyed Clawd suspiciously.

“Please?” asked the werewolf.

“Okay... just no more normie jokes.” Jackson took Clawd’s hand and shook it.

“Agreed” said Clawd solemnly.

“So you’ll stay?” asked Deuce.

“I’ll stay” answered Jackson.

“Great!” Deuce balled his fist and went to punch Jackson’s shoulder.

“And no more punching! Seriously – it hurts!”

Deuce looked shocked. 

“Oh, I’m sorry dude. Uh... ok – no more punching.”

“Here’s Gil” said Clawd, waving at the river monster, “now we just have to wait for Heath and we can go.”

“Heath’s the Dungeon Master” explained Deuce.

Jackson raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” His relationship with his cousin was complicated. Holt got on fine with Heath – they were both fire elementals and, frankly, obnoxious, but Jackson tended to keep his distance. “Is he even qualified?”

“He’s actually a pretty good Dungeon Master” admitted Clawd. “Just don’t let him drink too much beer.”

Jackson recalled one family gathering where Heath and Holt had found a whisky bottle and drunk it between them. Things had got messy – Heath had found a firecracker and let it off in the bathroom. His memory was a little hazy after that, but he was pretty sure the fire service had been called, which was more unusual than you’d think for a family of fire elementals.

 _”That was an epic night!”_ added Holt gleefully.

“Speak of the devil!” said Deuce waving Heath over.

“Hey dudes! Ready for some Guy Time?” cried Heath throwing his hands up for a high five.

“Oh, hey Jackson – I didn’t know you were joining us.” Heath eyed his cousin suspiciously.

“I invited him” said Deuce, throwing his arm around Jackson’s shoulders. “He’s my casketball bro.’”

Heath shrugged. 

“Ok, whatever. Let’s go.”

“So, where are we going?” asked Jackson.

“To the catacombs!” explained Deuce. “C’mon, let’s go.”

Jackson followed the others along the hall, past the gym and to a door hidden beneath an old stairwell. 

“Um, didn’t you mention pizza, and beer?” 

“Don’t worry, it’s all down here” grinned Clawd, opening the door to the catacombs. “We have a stash of beer – I have pretty good fake ID – and I went out at lunch to get the pizza. Heath can warm it up if you don’t like it cold.”

It took almost 10 minutes of walking through dark corridors and dank caves before Clawd suddenly stopped. Heath used his fingers to light a series of torches, revealing a large space filled with a couple of old couches and a bean bag. In the middle there was a long table with a stack of beer and some pizza boxes.

“Welcome to our hideout” exclaimed Gil grandly. “The girls have no idea what we have down here. It’s awesome.”

 _”So gay...”_ ” muttered Holt.

Over the next few hours, Deuce and the others explained how the game worked. Jackson chose a character (a thief) and actually started to enjoy himself. The other guys soon relaxed and it was if they had all been friends for years. Deuce was his usual funny, cute self, and Jackson found his thoughts drifting back to the locker room. Every so often Deuce would lean over to roll the dice or grab another beer, and more often than not some part of his body would bump against Jackson, sending a little thrill through his body. When Heath announced their time was up, Jackson was surprised to find that he was sad.

“Time to go bro’s, until we meet again!”

They collected up the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes and headed back up to the school.

“We have to clean up or Operetta says she’ll tell our ghouls where we hide out” explained Clawd. “She can get very... testy.”

“So, Jackson, do you need a lift home?” asked Deuce as they headed out of the school. “I have my car, and I think I can squeeze you in as well.”

“Yeah – thanks – that would be... uh... great” said Jackson. His head felt a little fuzzy from all the beer. 

“Great. Here we go.” Deuce pulled out some keys and unlocked the doors of an old green mustang. 

“I call shot-gun!” yelled Clawd. “You dudes can kiss up in the back!”

 _”Told you he was gay...”_ ” sniggered Holt.

Jackson shrugged and climbed into the back of the car. Heath and Gil climbed in after, pushing Jackson into the middle.

“Um... should you be... uh... d-driving, Deuce?” Jackson slurred. “Y-you’ve been... uh... drinking.”

“Not as much as you, dude!” laughed Deuce. “And I’m good. Alcohol doesn’t affect Gorgans that much. You’re safe in my hands.”

“Just – don’t ok?” snapped Jackson.

“Uh, what?” asked Deuce.

“S-alright – I was t-talking to Holt.” 

“Uh, ok. That’s a little weird.”

“They do this” shrugged Heath. “You get used to it.”

“How about some music” interrupted Clawd leaning forward to turn on the radio.

“No!” shouted Deuce and Jackson in unison.

Clawd turned to look at Deuce, who suddenly felt his cheeks go hot.

“Uh, that’ll bring out Holt, and y’know – we’re hanging with Jackson tonight.”

Jackson sighed in relief.

“Holt’d be more fun” muttered Heath.

“I heard that” hissed Jackson _“Cousin.”_.

“Ok – so let’s get you all home” declared Deuce switching on the engine. “Heath your nearest, so we’ll drop you off first.”

After they had said goodbye to Heath, they drove to Gil’s and then Clawd’s place.

“You wanna come ride shot-gun now?” asked Deuce leaning back over the seat and smiling at Jackson after Clawd had left the car and gone into his house.

“Sure” said Jackson. He grabbed the front passenger seat and climbed into it, pulling on the seat belt. “Thanks.”

“So, where do you actually live, dude?”

“Uh... I live at 13 Gloom Avenue. Just on the other side of the park from here.”

Deuce nodded. 

“Yeah, I know it. Let’s get you home. I just hope your mom doesn’t tell me off for getting you drunk. I had no idea the beer would affect you so much.”

 _”Liar”_ hissed Holt.

“Don’t be mean!” whined Jackson. “Uh, that was to Holt” he added, “not you – you’re not mean. Well, you’re a little bit mean. But I wasn’t talking to you then.”

Deuce chewed on his lip.

“I was a bit of a jerk yesterday” he admitted. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s ok. I get it. You have like a... reputation... or something” sighed Jackson, slumping further back into the seat.

“No – it’s not that. I’m just not used to... I mean... it’s a lot less complicated with girls. So... um... how does it work with you and Holt?” said Deuce, changing the subject. “ I mean – you talk to him right? So is he like in your head or something?”

“Sort of” hummed Jackson, his eyelids starting to droop.

“So, he sees what you see? Feels what you feel?”

“Not exactly.” Jackson let out a yawn. “He sees, but he usually feels differently. We don’t agree on a lot.”

“And when you’re Holt, Jackson is still in there somewhere?”

“Yeah. But I’m not as annoying as he is. I just let him do what he wants. He’s always telling me what I should and shouldn’t do. He’s an asshole.”

Deuce laughed.

“He can be...”

“He doesn’t like you much.”

“Yeah, I kinda figured that out.”

“He uh, isn’t in to guys.”

“I can see how that would be a problem.”

“But I have to watch when he does stuff with girls. Oh, uh... now he says I’m not allowed to talk to you about his private life.”

“Fair enough” shrugged Deuce. “Hey, I think this is your road. Whereabouts is your house?”

“Just down the end, on that corner” said Jackson waving a sleepy finger.

Deuce pulled up the car and put it in park.

“Here you go. Just try not to let on you’re drunk, or I’ll never be able to take you out again.”

Jackson smiled happily.

“To be honest, my mom will probably cry when she sees me drunk – she’ll be so happy I have actual friends of my own. She thinks I’m too insular.”

“Well, ok then, just don’t fall over on your way out.”

Jackson smiled again.

“Thank you... for tonight, I mean. I had... fun.”

“I had fun too.”

Jackson undid his seat belt and opened the car door. Then he hesitated. Suddenly he shut the door. He leaned over to Deuce and planted a sloppy kiss on the surprised Gorgan’s mouth.

“I like you, Deuce Gorgon” he said shyly.

“I like you too” murmured Deuce. He swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Then he reached over and gently guided Jackson’s face back towards his own and kissed him. It was a slow, soft kiss. After a few seconds he pulled away.

“I guess you should probably go now.”

Jackson pouted. He huffed out a breath, then pushed open the door. 

“See ya around” he muttered, then slammed it shut.

Deuce sat in the dark watching Jackson walk away. He slammed a fist against the steering wheel.

“Why am I such a fucking idiot!” he groaned, putting his head in his hands. He felt his snakes nibbling at his fingers. “Thanks guys” he sighed, “but I am a total fucking jerk.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Jackson awoke with a monster of a hangover.

“I’m too sick to go to school, Mom” he pleaded with his mother when she came in to see why he wasn’t out of bed yet.

“You do look awful, dear. Maybe you should stay home.” She leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Don’t worry, I’ll call your school and tell them you aren’t well. You just get some rest.”

“Thanks Mom” said Jackson gratefully, sliding back under his sheets. His head felt like someone was trying to crack his skull open with a crowbar, and his throat was as dry as sandpaper.

“Can you get me some water?”

“Sure, sweetie. I’ll get you some now.”

_”Can’t take your drink, bro’”_ sniggered Holt after their mother had left.

“Clearly not” sighed Jackson. He rolled on his back and stared up at the ceiling.

_”Hey – don’t let Deuce get you down, little dude. You are ten times the monster he is._ ”

“I just don’t understand him, Holt” confided Jackson. “One minute he’s all over me, the next he’s pushing me away. I mean – does he even really like me?”

_”Well, at least you only kissed that douche-bag last night. It could’ve been a lot worse”_ went on Holt. _”I was worried for a moment you might blow him or something.”_

“That’s really not helping” hissed Jackson. “I feel bad enough as it is.”

_”I’m only looking out for you, bro’ – someone has to. Look, I know you like guys, but surely you can find someone better than that Gorgon piece of crap. He’s bad for you.”_

“Just leave me alone, I need to sleep.”

_”Sure thing, bro’ just don’t forget I have a date with Frankie Fine tonight.”_

Jackson groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

***

“What’s the matter, Deuce – lost something?” asked Clawd as they headed over to the boys’ locker room after school.

“I’m just worried about Jackson” explained the anxious Gorgon looking around. “I haven’t seen him all day. I was really hoping he’d make it for the casketball game.”

“C’mon, dude, we’re playing Granite City – there’s no way Coach is gonna pick him to play – even if half of us break our legs!”

“Don’t be so down on him, Clawd,” snapped Deuce. “He’s really improving – he’s getting better all the time. It’s not easy for him being a normie surrounded by monsters. He deserves some respect.”

“Whoa! What’s your problem? Cleo not putting out for you?”

“Oh, just grow up Clawd!” Deuce shoved the big werewolf as he went through the door to the locker room.

The casketball game was tough. The two teams were evenly matched, and Granite City were two points ahead with only seconds left on the clock.

“C’mon guys, we can still win this!” shouted Clawd, desperately trying to rally his team.

The fearleading squad were leaping about and leading the rest of Monster High in a frantic cheer. Clawd suddenly saw that Deuce was open. He passed the ball to his friend. Deuce glanced at the clock; he had only one chance to make the shot. Time seemed to slow... he focused on the casket at the other end of the court... breathe in... and out... Then he threw the ball.

The room erupted into noise. The clock ran out – Monster High had won by one point. Suddenly the whole team were surrounding Deuce hugging him and cheering. Clawd grabbed the Gorgon and lifted him up. The fearleaders were screaming his name, but all Deuce could think about was that he wished Jackson was here.

After the game, the team were still whooping and cheering as they changed and showered.

“You were amazing, Deuce!” congratulated Clawd. “The first time we’ve beaten Granite City in like, four seasons. We have to go out and celebrate.”

“Uh, yeah... sure... whatever you say, dude” replied Deuce.

“What’s the matter, man? You’re a hero! You should be stoked”

“I am, dude, I guess it’s just that I wish that... I mean... yeah – I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

“Well, tonight we are going to paaaarr-ttttyyy!”

Deuce forced a smile and nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was go out and celebrate. The victory against Granite City felt hollow. All the congratulations and hugs meant nothing compared to how he felt when Jackson had tried to kiss him in the car last night. He pushed his glasses up and scrubbed his hands over his eyes. This was ridiculous – why was he getting so wound up about one little normie kid? He was Deuce Gorgon – he was on all the sports teams, his girlfriend was the hottest girl in school, he had friends, respect – so why was Jackson so important?

He shook his head. This had to stop. His feelings for Jackson were getting out of hand. He should’ve just left things alone after the incident in the locker room; it had been a mistake to try and make something more of it. That’s how it worked with guys – you hooked up, you walked away, and Jackson should be no different. He gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the part of his brain that kept insisting that Jackson _was_ different.

“C’mon guys!” Deuce suddenly shouted. “Better make yourselves pretty –‘ cos we are off to The Crypt!”

The Crypt was _the_ place for a monster to be on a Friday night. Even Operetta could be found there dancing away to the hippest new tunes and hanging out with the coolest ghouls. But tonight, it wasn’t just the casketball team that was in the mood to celebrate – the win over Granite City was a big deal – and it seemed like half of Monster High were at The Crypt. Deuce slipped his arm around Cleo’s waist as they walked into the club. She had changed out of her fearleading outfit and was wearing a tight green and gold dress.

“You look beautiful, babe” he leaned in and whispered in her ear. “Totally the hottest ghoul in this place.”

“Thanks, Deucey” trilled Cleo turning to plant a soft kiss on her boyfriend’s lips. “You were amazing tonight – I know every ghoul in this place will want to be in _my_ shoes when they see us dancing together.” 

Deuce grinned. He could always count on Cleo to make him feel good about himself. He scanned the club and saw Clawd and some of the other players already dancing with the fearleaders – Clawdeen, Draculaura and Frankie. He was about to pull Cleo on to the dance floor when he froze. _Holt_.

“C’mon Deuce, I love this song, let’s dance” purred Cleo.

“Uh, you go ahead, babe. I’m just gonna get a drink. See you over there in a bit, ok?” Deuce detached himself from Cleo and headed straight for the bar. 

Cleo frowned as she watched Deuce walk away. She had half a mind to yell at him, but decided against it. Instead, she put on her best dynastic diva expression and strutted on to the dance floor.

“Hey Cleo!” cried Frankie. “Wow, your dress is amazing!”

“Thank you, Frankie darling, it’s a one of a kind – I had it specially made by...”

“Is Deuce here?” Holt suddenly interrupted. Then he winced. “Hey! Dude, not cool!” 

_”Sorry Holt"_ apologised Jackson, _”I didn’t mean to take over there._ ”

“Um, are you ok, Holt?” asked Frankie.

“Sure am, Frankie Fine.” Then more quietly he whispered “back off, bro’ this is _my_ time to shine.”

Cleo glared at Holt. He was too loud and too showy for her liking.

“Deuce is getting a drink. You can hug him or whatever it is you guys do when he comes over here.”

“Why would I want to hug him?” exclaimed Holt nervously “I don’t wanna hug him. What did he say to you?”

_”Deuce wouldn’t have told her, would he?_ ” asked Jackson, panicking.

“Shh!” hissed Holt through gritted teeth.

“For winning the game” explained Cleo, “poor Deuce can’t walk more than 6 feet without someone trying to hug him or punch him or tell him what an amazing casketball player he is.” 

_”He won the game against Granite City? Wow! He_ is _amazing_ ” Jackson’s thoughts rocketed around Holt’s head.

“Dude – please...”

“Are you sure you’re ok, Holt?” asked Frankie.

“I’m fine” replied Holt. “Come here, ghoul, let’s dance!” 

Frankie giggled as Holt grabbed her waist and pulled her in close. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed in time with the music.

_”I can see him over by the bar_ ” said Jackson excitedly.

Holt flinched at the force of Jackson’s thoughts. He wasn’t used to Jackson being like this; normally he just let Holt get on with things. He tried to focus on the sight of Frankie in his arms.

“How’s my fine, favourite ghoul tonight?”

Frankie giggled again.

“Happy now that you’re here” she said. She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips were warm and soft. Holt let out a little moan as she deepened the kiss and pressed her hips against him.

_”Is she a better kisser than Deuce?”_ wondered Jackson.

Holt stiffened, then he pushed Frankie away.

“What’s the matter Holt?” she asked anxiously.

“I just need to take care of something, baby, don’t you worry I’ll be back before you know it.” He frowned then strode away from the dance floor.

“Hey! Watch it!” shouted Cleo as he shoved her aside in his haste to get away.

_”What are you doing, Holt?” _started Jackson.__

“What I should’ve done already”

_”Oh, no....”_

Holt walked straight up to Deuce and tapped him on the shoulder.

“I want a word with you, pretty boy!”

Deuce spun around.

“What the...? Oh, it’s you. What do you want, Holt?”

“I want you to stay away from Jackson.”

_”What the Hell are you doing, Holt?” _Jackson shouted.__

Holt put a hand up to his temple.

“You stay out of this, bro’” he snapped. The he glared at Deuce. “I don’t know what games you are playing, but you need to back off!”

“And you need to stay out of my business. This is between me and Jackson.”

“Jackson _is_ my business.”

“Look, I know this is a little weird for you, I get that, but you’ve got to let Jackson live his own life. He’s not like you, he wants... different things to you. You have no right to stop him.”

“And you have no right to play him the way you do. So you just keep your little faggot hands off of him, d’you hear me?” 

Deuce stared at Holt from behind his glasses. His snakes started to hiss.

“What did you just call me?” he said softly.

_”Holt, no!_ ” begged Jackson.

“You heard me, you little faggot!”

Deuce reached up and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Jackson, I know you can hear me in there. I just want you to know, this isn’t meant for you.” Then his hand snapped forward and he smashed Holt in the face with his fist.

Blood spurted from Holt’s nose.

“I’m gonna kill you!” Holt screamed launching himself at Deuce. He swung a fist, which connected with Deuce’s stomach, sending the Gorgon flying backwards onto the bar.

Deuce rolled away to the side as Holt tried to punch him again. He got to his feet and kicked Holt in the leg, causing the fire elemental to stumble. Before Deuce could get another hit in, a huge gargoyle bouncer had grabbed him by the collar.

“Ok, take it outside you two” shouted another gargoyle grabbing Holt’s shoulders.

Holt and Deuce were both dragged away from the bar towards the exit.

“You think you’re so great! Well let’s just see how great everyone thinks Deuce Gorgon is when they know the truth about you, you piece of shit!” screamed Holt, struggling against the gargoyle.

“Out you go! And don’t come back!” yelled the gargoyle holding on to Deuce as he threw him out of the door.

Deuce rolled as he hit the floor, the sounds of the music in the club fading away.

Holt was thrown out too. He stumbled and crumpled into the ground. And then suddenly, he _changed._

Deuce looked on in horror as Jackson rolled on to his back, his hands clutching his face, covered in blood.

_Jackson..._

“Oh, no...” Deuce felt his heart skip a beat. “Jackson, oh my god, Jackson, I am _so_ sorry.”

He went to Jackson’s side and lifted him up in to a sitting position.

“Are you ok?”

Jackson groaned.

“Really... hurts...” he gasped.

“Fuck! Oh, fuck! I never meant for you to get hurt. Please, you have to believe me. I would never hurt you. I’m sorry, so, so sorry.”

_”I’m gonna kill that fucker!”_ screamed Holt, raging inside Jackson’s mind. 

“I think I’m gonna be sick” moaned Jackson. He leant forward and threw up.

“Oh, fuck!” Deuce put a hand over his mouth. How could he have been so stupid? Holt and Jackson shared a body – of course anything he did to Holt he did to Jackson as well.

Jackson groaned again.

“Oh, no, I’m a mess” he said, looking down at his blood and spew stained shirt.

“It’s ok” said Deuce. “We’ll get you cleaned up.” He fished about in his pockets to see if he had any tissues, but didn’t find anything. He looked around, then shrugged and pulled his t-shirt off. “Here’” he said, holding it out “take off your dirty shirt and put mine on instead.”

Jackson nodded. He started to undo the buttons on his shirt, then stopped and put his hands to his face again.

“I’m still bleeding” he whimpered.

“Uh... um... ok, lemme help you” said Deuce. He crouched down in front of Jackson and carefully undid his shirt. “Ok, hold your nose with one hand while I get the other one out” he instructed Jackson, gently easing an arm out of the ruined shirt. “Ok, now the other one.” Jackson obeyed. Deuce held up the shirt and wrinkled his nose. “Um... I think I can get the worst of it off” he said wiping it against the ground. “Here, use it on your nose.”

Jackson took the shirt gratefully and held it up to his face.

_”He punches us in the face, and you think it’s ok to let him undress us? Are you out of your mind little bro’?”_ yelled Holt. 

Jackson swayed.

“Are you gonna be sick again?” asked Deuce.

“No – it’s just Holt. He’s pretty angry.”

“Yeah – I can imagine” murmured Deuce.

“He shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

Deuce nodded.

“And I shouldn’t have hit you – or him –or both of you. It’s a little confusing.”

Jackson tried to smile.

“He’s a little uh... overprotective of me.”

“I can understand that. I’d probably feel the same if I was him. “

Jackson shivered.

“Here, let’s get this shirt on you before you catch cold” said Deuce softly. He helped Jackson pull the red t-shirt over his head and on.

“Won’t you get cold?” asked Jackson.

“I’m more worried about you” replied Deuce. “I still can’t believe I could be so stupid. Actually... yes I can” he admitted. “When it comes to you, Jackson, I have a bit of a history of being stupid.” He sat down on the ground next to Jackson and sighed. Then he took a deep breath. “Look, um... I know I’ve acted like a jerk, and I want to say I’m sorry. I’ve treated you badly, and you don’t deserve that. You deserve more. You deserve someone who treats you with respect, who isn’t afraid to stand up and say that they like you, that they...” he hesitated, “...that they love you.”

“Deuce Gorgon! What the fuck did you do to him?” Frankie Stein suddenly screamed from the door to The Crypt.

Deuce and Jackson both looked up as Frankie ran over to them, followed by Cleo, Clawd, Clawdeen and Draculaura.

“Get away from him!” shrieked Frankie, shoving Deuce away. “Oh, Jackson, oh my god – did he hurt you? Oh, hunny, it’s ok, I’m here now. She turned to Deuce, “you should be ashamed of yourself” she scolded.

Deuce stood up and hung his head.

“I’m sorry” he sighed.

“It’s not his fault” protested Jackson, “Holt said some very bad things to him. Unforgivable things.”

“What? Why would Holt do that?” asked Frankie.

_”Cos he’s a dirty, stinking faggot”_ shouted Holt.

“He uh... he said bad things about... Cleo” said Jackson weakly. “Deuce was defending her honour.”

“Really? Is that true Deuce?” asked Cleo.

Deuce looked uncertain for a second, then nodded.

“Yeah, babe. He disrespected you.”

“Oh, Deucey...” Cleo snuggled up to Deuce and ran her hand over the Gorgon’s naked chest. “My hero.” She reached up and kissed him. “And I know just the reward you deserve” she whispered in his ear as her hand brushed over his crotch.

“Actually, babe, I’m pretty tired. I think I’ll just head home.”

Cleo glared at him, then tossed her head.

“Whatever, your loss. I’ll call my father and have him send the car for me. You can make your own way home.” With that she turned and headed back into the club.

Deuce sighed and hung his head again.

“Come on, Jackson” said Frankie helping Jackson to his feet. “Let’s get you home too. Draculaura, can you give us a lift?”

“Sure, Frankie” said the little vampire. “My car is just over there.”

"Here, let me help you" said Clawd reaching forward to help Frankie with Jackson.

Deuce watched Draculaura and Clawdeen follow Frankie and Clawd as they half walked, half carried Jackson to Draculaura’s car and then helped him into the back seat. His snakes hissed softly.

“Well, here I am, alone again” he whispered to himself. He shivered as he set out for the long walk home.


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh my poor baby!” cried Jackson’s mother “what happened to you?”

“I uh... that is, Holt got into a fight.”

“Deuce punched him!” snapped Frankie, wrapping her arm protectively around Jackson as he stood in the doorway to his house.

“Why would he do that? I thought he was your friend Sweetie?”

“It’s... complicated” said Jackson miserably.

Jackson’s mother clicked her tongue.

“Well, let’s get you inside, Sweetie. It’s freezing out there.” She ushered him indoors. “Thank you for getting him home, Frankie. That was very kind of you dear.”

“Is it ok if I stay?” asked the ghoul. “I want to make sure he’s alright.”

“I’m fine, Frankie. I just want to go to bed” said Jackson quickly.

His mother smiled and shrugged her shoulders. I’ll make sure he calls you in the morning, dear.” 

Frankie was about to protest, but Jackson’s mother simply smiled again and shut the door in her face.

Jackson slumped onto a sofa, dropping his vomit-stained top on the floor. His mother scooped it up.

“I’ll just put this in to soak overnight” she said softly. “But, Sweetie, whose shirt are you wearing?”

“It’s Deuce’s. He felt really bad about what happened.”

His mother frowned.

“I should think so! Your face is swelling up like a balloon. Let me get some ice for that.” She bustled away into the kitchen.

“It wasn’t his fault!” cried Jackson as his mother walked away.

 _”I can’t believe you’re actually defending that asshole!”_ sneered Holt.

“I’ve had enough of you tonight!” hissed Jackson. “You always have to ruin things for me!”

_”Hey, li’l bro’ you were the one interfering with me and Frankie Fine. If you hadn’t been cramping my style, I would’ve left your boyfriend alone!”_

“Deuce is _not_ my boyfriend, nor is he ever likely to be, thanks to you!”

“Are you ok, Sweetie?” Jackson’s mother came back into the room holding an ice pack.

“Yes – it’s just Holt. He’s being... difficult.”

“Hmm...” said his mother thoughtfully. “Jackson, Sweetie, I think I should speak with Holt.”

Jackson stiffened.

“Here, put this on your face.” She handed him the ice pack, then walked over to a large stereo on the other side of the room.

“Mom – no!”

“I’m sorry Sweetie, but I need to talk to your brother.”

Jackson felt the familiar burning sensation as his mother turned on the music. Holt surged up, taking control of his legs, his body, his arms, and finally, his head.

Holt looked down at the shirt he was wearing. His lip curled up in a snarl as he ripped it over his head and tossed it across the room.

“Holt, Honey, I need you to tell me what happened tonight.” 

Holt looked up at his mother, pushing the ice pack against his nose.

“That douche-bag Deuce punched me in the face.”

“Why did he punch you, Honey? Jackson always speaks very highly of him.”

“He’s an asshole!”

“Holt! Language – please...”

“I’m sorry Mom, but he is. He thinks because he’s popular at school he can do what he wants, treat people like trash, and that it’s ok. Well, it’s not – and I was fed up with watching him get away with it!”

“Ok, Honey – back up a bit. Who is he treating badly?”

“Jackson.”

 _”Please, Holt... don’t do this!”_ pleaded Jackson.

“I thought he and Jackson were friends.”

“Huh – yeah, when it’s convenient for Deuce” sneered Holt. “That dude is bad news for Jackson, Mom. He gets his hopes up and then... drops him. It’s not fair.”

_Don’t tell her... please, Holt, I’m begging you...”_

His mother sighed.

“Holt, you and your brother are very... _different_. You want different things... you like different people. And I know how hard that is. I really do. But you two – you are like chalk and cheese, and you have to find a way to live together. I’m not saying it’s easy, Honey, but if you want Jackson to respect the choices you make with Frankie, then you have to respect the choices he makes with... his friends.”

 _”Oh no... she_ knows...”

Holt looked at his mother quizzically.

“What do you mean?” he said slowly.

“Honey, we both know that Jackson is a bit different. And that’s ok.”

_”No, no, no!"_

“He has to make his own mistakes. If this Deuce boy is really as bad as you think he is, then Jackson needs to figure that out on his own. And if he’s not – do you really want to be the one to stand in the way of your brother’s happiness?”

Holt’s eyes widened.

“I’m just saying, Honey, give your brother a bit of space, ok?”

Holt nodded silently.

“Ok...” she leant down and kissed her son’s forehead. “Now, I think you should both get to bed. I think we may have to get a doctor to look at your face in the morning.”

***

Deuce’s teeth were chattering as he unlocked his front door and stepped into the dark hallway. He felt his way along the wall until he reached the kitchen. He flicked the light switch and staggered over to the counter, then collapsed on the floor, bringing a stool crashing down on top of him.

“Deuce? Are you ok?” his mother called out from upstairs. When there was no reply she quickly put on her dressing gown and ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

“Oh!” she cried, putting her hand over her mouth. Deuce was lying on the floor, shaking. His lips were blue and his snakes were lifeless. She leant down to touch him – his skin was like ice.

“Where is your shirt?” she gasped.

“G-g-g-gave it t-t-to J-J-Jackson” stammered Deuce.

“Did you walk all the way home from The Crypt like that?” his mother demanded. “Oh, Deuce, what were you thinking? You know how vulnerable we are to the cold!” She took off her dressing gown and laid it over her son like a blanket. “You barely made it home, what if you had collapsed in someone’s garden? You could’ve died – you foolish boy!”

“S-s-sorry M-Mom.”

Medusa shook her head.

“I’ll make some hot chocolate. And then maybe you can tell me why you gave your shirt away.”

A few minutes later, Deuce was sat in bed, wrapped in blankets, gratefully sipping a mug of steaming hot chocolate and marshmallows. His mother sat frowning at him from the end of his bed.

“So...?” she said. “What happened tonight?”

“I kind of, got into a fight.”

“A fight?” his mother’s eyes narrowed. “With whom?”

“Holt.”

“Why?”

“He said something rude about... Cleo.” The lie was easier to deal with.

“So what – you were defending her honour or something?”

Deuce nodded.

“And how exactly did this lead to you walking home without your shirt?”

“Well... we got kicked out of The Crypt for fighting, and then Holt... well he and Jackson are kind of the same person – it’s complicated. But Holt only comes out when there is music, and outside the club there was no music, so he was Jackson. And Jackson is my friend, and I felt terrible, ‘cos I gave him a black eye, and then he was sick on himself, so I leant him my shirt.”

His mother raised an eyebrow.

“Jackson – you mean the little normie boy?”

“Yes, he’s my friend” repeated Deuce, firmly.

“And where was Cleo when all this was going on? I would’ve thought she at least had the sense to know how dangerous it is for a Gorgon out half-naked on a night as cold as this.”

“She and I had kind of an argument too...”

“So she let you walk home? Like that?” Medusa said incredulously. “You know, I really do wonder what you see in that ghoul sometimes.”

Deuce smiled sadly.

“So do I...” he sighed, "so do I." 

***

Jackson awoke with a start. It was dark. It took him a few moments to work out where he was. His face hurt, and then the memories of the evening came flooding back. He groaned as he lay back and stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom – the only light a dull orange from the street lamps outside.

Then he realised – Holt was still asleep.

He gently probed his mind. No – Holt was definitely not there. He grinned to himself in the darkness; he treasured these moments – they were few and far between. He wondered for a second what he should do, to make the most of this time – but it didn’t take long to make up his mind. Slowly he reached under his bed and pulled out a box. The he opened a draw in his bedside cabinet and took out a small key. He unlocked the box with the key and opened it. Almost holding his breath with excitement, he took out a tube of lube. He closed the box and pushed it back under his bed. His right hand slid down under his blankets and pushed down his pajama trousers. His cock was already starting to swell in anticipation. His fingers closed around the shaft and squeezed.

“Ahhh...” he let out a sigh at the contact. He moved his hand up and down slowly, savouring the friction. His mind wandered back to the locker room with Deuce – other than the various trysts between Holt and Frankie – to which Jackson was an uncomfortable by-stander – that time with Deuce was the only vaguely sexual contact that Jackson had ever had. He bit down on his lip as he remembered how good the Gorgan’s hand had felt pumping his cock. He tried to imagine it was Deuce’s hand now.

“Mmmm...”

He remembered Deuce’s body too – it was lean and firm. And there was something about the way those green scales swirled over the Gorgan’s skin that made Jackson want to run his tongue over every last one.

“Ohhh...”

And then Deuce had turned him around.

Jackson stopped. He felt about for the tube of lube and squirted a blob onto his fingers. He reached around carefully, his hand sliding over his ass, following the dip until he found his entrance. Then very slowly he pushed a single finger against the muscle. There was a brief moment of resistance, and then the muscle gave way.

“Yesss...”

One finger quickly became two as Jackson scissored his fingers, gently stretching himself. He remembered how hot Deuce’s mouth had felt as it kissed the back of his neck; how Deuce’s cock had left sticky trails across his ass as it rubbed against his skin. He pushed his fingers in deeper, searching for that special spot. A stab of pleasure shot up his spine, so intense he had to stop for a moment. But Jackson was hungry for more. He pushed his fingers in again, curling, stretching. He remembered how Deuce had made him tell how he touched himself – how he imagined himself with Deuce – and how hot that made the Gorgan.

“Deuce...”

Jackson’s other hand reached for his cock, pumping in time with his fingers thrusting inside him. He closed his eyes, trying to recall every detail of that brief encounter. He pumped and thrusted harder; remembering the feel of sweat-slicked skin-on-skin. He was close now; he could feel his release building up inside – he wondered if he could hold it off – but it was too late now. He remembered Deuce’s words _”I have wanted to do this for so long”_ and then he was cumming, hot white ropes splashed over his hand as his hips bucked, his legs thrashing beneath the blankets.

As he lay panting, his body still shaking, he remembered the feel of Deuce’s lips as he kissed him in the car. He remembered the warmth of Deuce’s body as they sat together outside The Crypt. And then he remembered what Deuce had said. _”You deserve someone who treats you with respect, who isn’t afraid to stand up and say that they like you, that they... love you.”_

“Oh my God!” whispered Jackson.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really stoked with the number of hits - I hope that means people like what I'm writing. I admit I don't really know much about the Monster High fandom, so I'd be really grateful for any comments/feedback on what I've written so far. I know I'm off canon with the way Holt and Jackson communicate - but that's how they are in my headcanon. For the next chapter I was thinking of Deuce getting his "reward" from Cleo. I don't know if that's something people want to read about or not - let me know. I can make it fluffy or smutty - if that's what you want, or if you'd prefer to keep it as a purely slash fic, then I can skip over the whole thing. Thanks again for reading! Q.x


	5. Chapter 5

“Hmm...” Deuce’s mother frowned as she felt her son’s forehead. It was the next morning, and although Deuce had spent the night wrapped in blankets with hot water bottles he was still cold. “You need to stay in bed” she said sharply.

Deuce opened his mouth to protest, but then thought better of it when he saw his mother’s eyes flash behind her glasses.

“I’ll get you something warm to eat and refresh these hot water bottles. You stay here.”

Deuce sighed and snuggled back down, pulling his blankets around him. He felt tired and weak. His snakes flapped against his head dejectedly – so he gently ran his fingers along them. He went through the events of the previous night in his mind, recoiling in shame at the memory of Jackson with a bloody nose, so badly hurt he was sick. He desperately wanted to call Jackson to check he was ok, but Holt’s warning was burned into his memory _”let’s just see how great everyone thinks Deuce Gorgon is when they know the truth about you._ ” Would Holt really tell everyone? Even if that meant people finding out about Jackson? It wasn’t a chance Deuce was ready to take.

Suddenly his iCoffin beeped. Deuce grabbed it from his bedside cabinet, fingers flicking anxiously over the screen.

“Oh...”

It was a message from Cleo: _”Are you ready to apologise to me yet?”_

Deuce threw the iCoffin back on the cabinet. He was in no mood to deal with Cleo. Why was she being so difficult? They used to have fun together, but more and more Deuce was beginning to think that putting up with her diva-ish demands was just too much hassle. For a brief moment, Deuce allowed himself to wonder what it would be like to have Jackson as a boyfriend, but he quickly pushed the thought away. Even if Jackson wanted him, Holt didn’t, and there was no getting past that. And even if there was, what would everyone at school say? Monster High was supposed to be about accepting every monster for who they were. But would they accept him being into guys? And Jackson got enough negative attention for being a normie. Deuce shuddered to think what would happen if everyone knew he was a gay normie. No – there was no way they could be together. He sighed sadly and pulled his blankets over his head.

***

Jackson lay on his bed. He checked his iCoffin for the tenth time – even though it had remained silent, he still hoped that somehow there would be a message from Deuce. 

Suddenly, he felt Holt stir in his mind.

_”Is it morning already?”_

“Yep. Um... Holt, can I ask you about something?”

Holt was silent for a minute, he could sense Jackson’s excitement.

 _”Ok – what is it?”_ he asked softly.

“It’s about Deuce...” started Jackson.

 _”Oh, great...”_ groaned Holt.

“Just listen, will you?” pleaded Jackson.

_“Ok – fine. What is it about Deuce?”_

“I think... I think he might actually be in love with me. A little bit.”

_”What? Are you crazy?”_

“Just hear me out, will you?” went on Jackson. “Last night, when we were sitting talking outside The Crypt, he said something to me. Do you remember?”

_”Mostly I remember being in pain and wanting to rip the fucker’s head off.”_

Jackson ignored Holt and continued.

He said: . _’You deserve someone who treats you with respect, who isn’t afraid to stand up and say that they like you, that they... love you.’_ Do you remember that?”

_”Well, it’s true, you do deserve better than him.”_

“No – I think he was trying to tell me that he cares about me. That he loves me.”

Holt sighed.

 _”Jackson”_ he said gently, _”If he really cared about you, he wouldn’t have used you in the locker room and then acted all weird with you. If he really cared about you, he would have told you so when he gave you a lift home after that horrible D &D game, instead of kissing you and kicking you out. And if he really cared about you, he would’ve at least texted you to see if you are ok. Deuce is a player – he takes what he wants from people and doesn’t give a crap about hurting them. I know you want to believe he is a good guy, but believe me – he is bad news, and a world of heartache.”_

Jackson bit his lip.

“You’re wrong” he whispered.

_“So why is he with Cleo then?”_

“I don’t know – maybe he’ll dump her.”

 _”Yeah? And no longer be the_ it _couple anymore? He’ll never dump her."_ Holt laughed drily. _”Hey..."_ he said, _"changing the subject - how’s the face lookin’?”_

Jackson gingerly felt his nose.

“I dunno – it feels weird.”

 _”Just look in the mirror, will ya?”_ said Holt.

Jackson nodded and pushed back his blankets, swinging his feet onto the floor. His toes brushed against the box he kept hidden under his bed. He kicked it back under the bed.

 _”Oh, bro’ you didn’t – please tell me you didn’t_ ”

“You were asleep” huffed Jackson. “If you don’t remember it, I don’t know why it bothers you so much.”

_”Because I know what you were thinking about – you were thinking about that Gorgan piece of crap.”_

“So what if I was?” snapped Jackson. “Didn’t you hear a word of what Mom said last night?”

_”I heard her. And for what it’s worth I agree with her.”_

“You do?”

_”Yes – you need to find out for yourself what a douche-bag that dude is.”_

“Sweetie – are you awake?” their mother called from outside the bedroom.

“Yes, Mom” replied Jackson.

“Can I come in?”

“Yes.”

The door opened and their mother poked her head around it.

“Owch!” she said looking at Jackson. “That’s come up in a nasty bruise. I think we’d best get the doctor to look at it. I’ll give him a call.” She disappeared and closed the door.

Jackson picked up his glasses and padded over to his wardrobe and opened the door, which had a full-length mirror on the inside. He pushed the glasses awkwardly onto his nose and looked in the mirror. A dark purple bruise spread from his right eye across his nose and there was a thin line of dried blood where the skin had spilt.

 _”You look awful_ ” observed Holt.

“Thanks” replied Jackson. “But remember you’ll look awful too.”

There was a buzz from his iCoffin on the bed. Jackson felt his stomach clench. He quickly grabbed the iCoffin, but his face fell when he saw the message was from Frankie: _”Hi guys – are you ok. Pls call me when you get this. Luv Frankie.”_

 _”Well – c’mon, call her!_ said Holt.

“You can call her later – I don’t feel like talking to her right now.” Jackson folded his arms and flopped back down on his bed.

 _”You know, you can be a royal pain in the ass sometimes_ ” sighed Holt.

Jackon stayed in his room, silently ignoring Holt. Sometime later, his mother knocked on the door again.

“Dr Moreau is here Sweetie. Can we come in?”

Jackson opened the door. Behind his mother stood a tall, thin man with pale skin and a few wisps of black hair swept across a bald head. 

“Hello Jackson, I’m Dr Moreau” said the man in a reedy voice. “Well now, that is an impressive bruise!”

Jackson smiled weakly.

“Can you take off your glasses so I can have a closer look?”

Jackson nodded and took off his glasses. The doctor stepped closer and peered at Jackson’s face.

“May I?” he said, his fingers hovering above Jackson’s face.

“Sure.”

The doctor gently pressed Jackson’s nose with cold fingers.

“Ow!” yelped Jackson, “that really hurt!”

“Hmmm...” the doctor nodded to himself. Then he turned to Jackson’s mother. “It’s definitely broken.”

“Is there anything you can do for him?”

“I think the best medicine, would be for him to transform into Holt.”

“What!?” exclaimed Jackson and his mother at the same time.

“Holt is a fire elemental, is he not?” went on the doctor.

“Well, yes” said Jackson’s mother.

“Fire elementals have a knack of healing bones quickly” explained the doctor. “I should think a day or two of Holt being in charge will have that face looking as good as new!”

“Really?” asked Jackson.

“Oh, yes” said the doctor. “But keep icing it – about 10 mins every hour; that will help with the swelling, and take pain killers if you need them. If it still looks bad on Monday, call me.” 

_"I have magic healing powers? Awesome!"_ crowed Holt.

“This is going to be a long week end” muttered Jackson.

***

It was Monday morning. Holt peered at himself in a mirror.

“I’m lookin’ good!” he announced.

 _”Okay – our face is fixed, now can you let me take control?”_ asked Jackson anxiously.

“What’s the hurry l’il bro? I haven’t been to school for a while. I might enjoy it.”

_”I doubt it – we have a math test today. Although seeing as you decided not to study all week end, we’ll probably fail anyway.”_

“I wasn’t going to go to any actual classes, dude. I was gonna hang with Frankie. I miss her.”

 _”You spent most of the week end talking to her”_ complained Jackson, _“Or sexting her”_ he added.

“Oh yeah – she’s hot stuff that’s for sure! When she sent me that picture of her boobs – that was awesome!”

 _“Maybe for you.”_ Jackson shuddered. He’d seen things on his iCoffin over the past two days that he really wished he hadn’t.

“Now you know how I feel when you get all gushy over Deuce” said Holt pointedly.

_”Ok, ok – I know. We both need to respect each other’s choices. Look, you can hang out with Frankie between classes, but please, at least let me out for the test.”_

“Ok, bro – it’s a deal.”

***

Deuce jumped into his car and started the engine. He was desperate to get to school; his mother had kept him in his bedroom all week end. He’d only just managed to persuade her to let him go to school. She’d insisted he take his car (she even went out and filled it with gas), and made him promise to come home if he felt his temperature dropping. He opened the glove box and pulled out a bag of chips. His snakes snapped hungrily at his fingers as he passed them crumbs.

“Ok guys, let’s go.” 

It was a short drive to school. He pulled into a parking space, locked his car, and made his way to the main entrance. Clawd and Heath were waiting for him.

“Hi guys!” he greeted his friends.

Clawd grinned.

“Cleo’s looking for you” he laughed. “And she ain’t happy.”

Deuce grimaced.

“Yeah – I kind of picked that up from all the texts she sent me.”

“I’m glad I’m not in your shoes, dude” said Heath. “She’s totally on the war-path.”

Deuce pushed open the main doors and headed along the hallway. His heart sank when he saw Cleo waiting by his locker, her arms folded, lips pursed, and a gaggle of ghouls standing behind her.

“Deuce Gorgon!” she shrieked when she saw him “you had better have a damn good explanation!”

“Hi Cleo” sighed Deuce.

“Well?” demanded Cleo.

“Well, what?”

“Is your iCoffin broken? Did your fingers fall off?”

“No.”

“Then why are you ignoring me? I sent you a hundred messages!”

“Actually it was 47 texts and seven voicemails.”

Cleo glared at Deuce.

“Look, babe, I got sick ok? It was too cold on Friday night when I walked home. I caught a chill, and my Mom made me stay in bed the whole week end.”

“If you had stayed with me on Friday night, instead of blowing me off, you wouldn’t have caught a chill, and then you wouldn’t have ignored me for two whole days” said Cleo icily. “I am a De Nile, Deuce, _no-one_ ignores a De Nile!”

“Well, gee babe, yes I’m ok now, thanks for asking” said Deuce sarcastically, his snakes hissing.

“Just give me one good reason to forgive you, Deuce” said Cleo, tossing her head and doing her best diva impression.

Deuce snapped.

“You know what, Cleo, how about none. No reason at all. In fact, why even bother at all? It’s not as if you really give a damn about me anyway!”

Cleo’s eyes widened.

“Oh no you don’t!” She shouted. “You do not get to finish with me, Deuce. I’m dumping _you_!”

“Fine – whatever.” With that Deuce pushed past Cleo and the open-mouthed ghouls standing behind her and headed off down the hall way.

On the other side of the hall way Holt watched Deuce go.

“Well... I stand corrected, l’il bro” he murmured.

_TBC..._


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Holt, did you hear about Deuce and Cleo?” asked Frankie breathlessly as she came alongside her boyfriend. The sounds of a rock song playing on Holt’s iCoffin drifted up from his pocket – just loud enough for him to maintain his shape.

“Yeah – and I don’t care” retorted Holt. “I miss you baby, and I don’t wanna talk about that dude.”

“Ok – we don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” Frankie leaned in to peck Holt’s cheek. “Are you still free at lunch? ‘Cos I miss you too, and I thought we could hang out.”

 _”Remember we have a math test in about 5 minutes”_ reminded Jackson.

Holt grimaced.

“I haven’t forgotten, bro’...” he whispered.

“Is that Jackson?” asked Frankie.

“Yeah, baby, he’s just reminding me that we have a math test.”

Frankie looked shocked.

“You’re not gonna sit the test?”

“No! Of course not. Jackson is the book worm, not me – I’m the party dude!” he pulled Frankie in, catching her lips for a slow kiss. “So, I gotta go for a bit, but I’ll see you after, ok?”

“You sure will” murmured Frankie kissing Holt again. 

Holt sighed as Frankie pulled away. 

“See ya later, baby” then he flicked the switch on his iCoffin, causing it to fall silent. There was a brief flash of light and then Jackson was standing where Holt had been.

“Hey Jackson” said Frankie. “How are you?”

“I’m ok... just need to get this test done.” He smiled politely and then scurried away.

***

Jackson sat furiously scribbling. He stopped, frowned at the test paper, then crossed out his answer and started the question again. He desperately tried to focus on the test, but for the first time in his life, he couldn’t. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of studying, or the thoughts of Deuce that kept distracting him. He was sat at the front, as usual, and kept twisting around trying to catch a glimpse of Deuce, who had arrived late and was sat at the back of the class. Jackson longed to go and talk to Deuce; he knew that his only chance was to catch him after the test – Holt had already warned Jackson not to interfere with his and Frankie’s lunch date. The minutes ticked by agonisingly slowly until finally the bell rang.

Suddenly everyone was getting up. The teacher, Mr Rotter was moving among the tables picking up test papers.

 _”C’mon bro’ I got a date_ ” said Holt, breaking through Jackson’s thoughts.

“Just give me one minute – I need to talk to him!” Jackson hissed through gritted teeth. He pushed his paper into the hands of Mr Rotter, then tried to push his way through the students leaving the class to where Deuce was packing up his stuff. Deuce left his paper on the desk and headed out of the class room just behind Operetta.

“Hey! Operetta!” Deuce called out. The redhead turned around, and seeing the Gorgon stopped and smiled.

“Hey, Deuce, how’re doing sugar? That was a hard test, eh?” 

“Um... yeah, I guess it was. So, um... can I talk to you... in private?”

Operetta frowned with concern.

“Sure sugar, anytime.”

Deuce shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

“Can we talk now?”

Operetta nodded, and linked arms with Deuce, pulling him along with her.

Jackson ran out of the classroom just in time to see Operetta and Deuce walking away.

“I wonder what that’s about” he whispered to himself.

 _” I bet I can guess”_ sneered Holt.

“Shut up, Holt – I’m sure it’s nothing like that.” But the tremble in Jackson’s voice betrayed his fears.

***

Deuce let out a sigh of relief when the door to the catacombs shut behind him.

“Thanks for this, Operetta. I really appreciate it.”

Operetta smiled.

“That's what friends are for. C’mon sug, we can talk in my little ol’ boudoir – much nicer than that nasty place you and your boys hang out.”

Deuce laughed.

“Yeah... I suppose it is kinda nasty.”

Eventually they came to a red door with a large black keyhole. Operetta produced a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. The room was black, and Deuce could hardly see through his glasses. Then suddenly there was a burst of light as Operetta lit a huge candelabra on a table in the middle of the room. Deuce blinked as he took in the sight of the room. It was decorated in deep reds, purples and blacks. On the far side of the room, there was a large organ, with three guitars propped up against it. There were also several comfy chairs covered with velvet cushions. Operetta gestured to one.

“Take a seat, sugar.”

Deuce flopped down into the nearest chair, and Operetta sat on one opposite.

“So... what’s on your mind?”

Deuce ran his fingers through his snake hawk, his snakes gently nibbling at his fingers.

“Well... I don’t really know where to start” he sighed.

“Does it have to do with you and Cleo breaking up?”

“Actually, yes... it does" admitted Deuce.

Operetta nodded.

“Well, you know _I_ never liked her – but you always said she made you happy. So what happened?”

Deuce closed his eyes.

“I... I....think I’m in love with someone else...”

Operetta said nothing, but her eyebrows arched up.

“I... I guess I just... finally realised what people like you have been telling me,” continued Deuce hesitantly, “... that actually, Cleo doesn’t really care about me as much as she cares about her image. And I realised that I think I would be happier with someone else.”

“I’m sensing there’s a ‘but’ coming here, ain’t there?”

Deuce laughed bitterly.

“Yeah – there is. You see this person I think I’m in love with, is actually a he” Deuce’s words began to tumble out. “And I think he likes me – I’m sure he likes me. But he has enough trouble fitting in as it is, and I can’t do that to him – he doesn’t deserve it – he deserves so much more than I can give him. And then there’s his brother who hates me, and I just... I just wish there was a way for us to be together” he finished sadly.

“Ok...” said Operetta thoughtfully. “We’re talking about Jackson, right?”

Deuce looked up sharply.

“How did you know?”

“Sug – I get to meet a lot of people in showbiz ‘cos of my Pa. You get good at recognising people who are... a bit different.”

“You mean gay.”

“I mean people who don’t fit neatly into boxes. I wouldn’t say that you were gay.”

“I guess not... But that doesn’t explain how you knew who I was talking about.”

“Well, Jackson lights up my li’l ol’ gay-dar brighter than a Christmas tree, and he does have trouble fitting in, and you could call Holt his brother, and knowing him, I’m guessing he don’t approve of Jackson’s persuasion, and last of all, I heard about what happened at The Crypt last Friday. Doesn’t take too much to put two and two together.”

“Is everybody talking about me?” asked Deuce anxiously.

“No! Listen - they probably have no idea – just getting on with their boring ol’ lives, doing the same boring ol’ thing every day and not even noticing what’s in front of their noses. Although – I imagine they will be talking about you an’ Cleo. That is news as far as the stupid ol’ masses are concerned.”

Deuce hung his head.

“I don’t know what to do.”

“What does your heart say?” asked Operetta softly.

“My heart? My heart tells me to go right up to Jackson and tell him that I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. That when I see him, my heart swells up so that it feels like it’s gonna burst out of my chest. That when I’m near him, I get goose bumps, that I wanna hold him and kiss him and never let go. That he is the kindest, sweetest, smartest person I have ever met, and I want to spend every day making him feel like the most amazing person on this planet. That when I’m alone, I touch myself, imagining his lips all over me, that he sets my blood on fire, and I wanna burn for him, and only him.”

“Wow, sugar” whistled Operetta, “you got it _bad_.”

“So what am I supposed to do?”

Operetta was silent for a moment. Then she grinned and leaped out of her seat.

“I have the perfect answer!”

“What?”

“You write him a song!”

“I write him a what?”

“A song! Don’t you see? You can take all of those feelings, all those things you want to say to him and put them in a song!”

“But I don’t know how to write music – I mean, I know what music I like – but writing a song is way beyond me. Besides, won't that bring out Holt?”

“No - Holt only responds to 4/4 time - we can do it using a different rhythm, and I can help you! You write the words, and I’ll write the music. Oh – this is great!” Operetta grabbed one of her guitars and started to gently strum it. “What do you think? Something slow and soulful? Or an epic power ballad? Or maybe something fast and intense?” Then she started to sing:

 _”I wanna burn for you, and only you...”_ ”

“Whoa! Slow down – I’m not sure about this” cried Deuce putting his hands up. “I need to think – okay?”

“Ok” sighed Operetta putting the guitar down. “But I still think this the perfect way for you to tell Jackson how you really feel. And how will he be able to resist? Oh, this is so romantic!” 

Deuce glanced at his watch.

“Oh, crap, lunch is nearly over. C’mon, we’d better get to class.” 

***

Deuce was glad it was home ick after lunch – not that he would admit that to many people, especially his partner Heath. Deuce easily followed the instructions on the recipe card, while his mind drifted off to consider Operetta’s song suggestion. Luckily Jackson wasn’t in the class, although Cleo was, and she was staring daggers at him the whole time.

“You know dude, you should really watch your back with Cleo now” said Heath, interrupting Deuce’s thoughts.

“What’s that?” asked Deuce, suddenly confused.

“You should watch your back. I mean – she has all those scary amulets and stuff, and by the looks she’s been giving you, I wouldn’t be surprised to see you turned into a frog.”

“I think you’re getting mummies confused with witches, Heath” explained Deuce. “Besides, half the time she has no idea what she’s doing with those things anyway.”

“I’m just saying – you should watch your back.”

“Well, thanks for your concern, dude, but I think I’ll be ok.”

At the end of the period, Deuce hurried out of the class to find Operetta – he had made up his mind.

Along the hallway, Jackson was leaving his dead languages class, and was about to let Holt out when he spied Deuce.

 _”Hey! What are you doing? We had a deal!”_ protested Holt.

“Just give me five minutes – I have to ask him about why he broke up with Cleo” replied Jackson as he pushed through the crowds of monsters leaving their classes. “I’ll let you out straightaway after – I promise!”

Deuce turned around a corner, out of sight. Jackson panted as he raced to catch up with the Gorgon. He was about to turn the corner when he heard Deuce’s voice.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said, and I’ve decided my answer is yes. If I want to be happy, I have to follow my heart.”

Jackson held his breath.

“Well, I’m glad you think so, sugar – you won’t regret this – I promise.”

_Operetta?_

Jackson was frozen to the spot.

“C’mon, let’s go to the catacombs and do this!”

Jackson felt sick. 

Then Deuce and Operetta turned the corner, arms linked together.

Deuce stopped when he saw Jackson.

“Jackson..." he whispered, "how much of that did you hear?”

“Enough...” Jackson managed to choke out. He could feel tears pricking at his eyes, and his throat starting to tightened. He turned on his heels and fled.

Deuce stood open mouthed for several seconds before his brain clicked into gear, then his body caught up, and he sprinted after Jackson.

“Hey! Jackson, wait – I can explain!”

Jackson ran blindly. How could he have been so stupid to think that Deuce had broken up with Cleo to be with him? Holt was right – Deuce was a player – he was simply moving on to the next play – Operetta.

Deuce searched frantically for Jackson among the sea of faces crowding the hallway. Suddenly he felt someone garb his arm.

“Deuce – I have to talk to you!” It was Cleo.

“I’m sorry Cleo – I’m kinda busy right now, I...”

“Just hear me out – please?” The mummy’s eyes looked shiny, as if they were about to cry.

“Ok, Cleo – what is it you have to say?”

Cleo took a deep breath, then pushed back her shoulders and lifted her chin.

“I have decided to give you a second chance” she declared haughtily. “If you apologise to me, I will take you back – on probation of course – and if you try hard to make it up to me over the next month, I will take you back permanently.”

Deuce stared at Cleo incredulously.

“Cleo... why don't you go fuck yourself!”

Cleo’s mouth dropped open, but Deuce was already running away. There was no sign of Jackson in the halls, and Deuce was about to give up, when he saw Jackson going into the boys’ bathroom. Deuce’s heart was in his mouth when he opened the door to the bathroom.

“Jackson? Are you in here?” Deuce stopped when he saw Holt. “Please, Holt, let me talk to Jackson, let me explain...”

Holt shook his head.

“We’re done, pretty boy, and this time, it’s for good.” With that, he pushed past Deuce and left the bathroom.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case people aren't aware of the diaries, Jackson transforms into Holt when he hears music "with a 4/4 time signature played in excess of 90 decibels" so the song for Jackson will work, provided it's not 4/4 time. I made a tweak to make this obvious. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Deuce stared after Holt, watching the door to the bathroom close. For a second he thought about chasing after him, but instead he slumped against the wall. His snakes hissed softly, but he ignored them. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. 

“Why is this so hard?” he screamed into the empty room, banging his fist against the wall behind him. 

Minutes passed, and eventually he pushed himself off the wall and left the bathroom. The halls were empty. He was about to head to his car, when he heard someone call his name.

“Deuce! Hey, what happened?”

He turned around.

“Hey Operetta. I think I fucked up. Big time.”

“Why? I don’t understand.” 

“Holt – he was pretty clear. I think any chance I had with Jackson is gone for good now.”

Operetta frowned. She came alongside the Gorgon and wrapped her arms around him.

“Look – I don’t wanna speak outta turn here,” said Operetta gently, but if you feel the way you say you do, you have to tell Jackson. Let me help you – please...”

Deuce’s iCoffin suddenly beeped. He fished it out of his pocket, then sighed. "It’s my mom – asking me where I am.” His fingers flicked across the screen. "I’m telling my mom I’m staying behind to do some research for a project. Do you think we can write the song tonight?”

“Sure can, sug. C’mon, let’s go!”

***

Holt tried to smile as Frankie told him another joke, her usually infectious giggles sounding distant and hollow. The truth was, his and Jackson’s emotions were more closely tied than they ever really acknowledged. Even though Holt was feeling vindicated about Deuce’s character, he couldn’t suppress the terrible sense of loss and rejection that Jackson was feeling right now.

“Y’know, baby, I’m not feeling so good. Can we take a rain check?” Holt cursed himself as he stood outside the school gates with his ghoul.

“Oh, uh, ok, sure. Are you sick or something?” asked Frankie.

“I dunno, maybe... I think I just need to go home and have some rest.” He gave Frankie a peck on the cheek, then pulled away. “Maybe we can go out tomorrow night. I’ll text you, ok?” He turned away and headed towards his house.

“Ok – feel better soon!” Frankie called after him.

Jackson was silent all the way home. Their mother seemed surprised to see Holt, but said nothing. Holt headed upstairs to his and Jackson’s bedroom, then shut the door, flopping down on to the bed.

“Ok, bro’ c’mon, snap out of it” he said.

_“I don’t want to talk right now.”_

“Look, for what it’s worth... I actually feel bad about being right.”

_I said I don’t want to talk.”_

“At least you know now...”

_“Just leave me alone! You have no idea how I feel right now!”_

“Ok... I’m sorry... I am genuinely sorry. And... you know that I do know how you feel right now.”

_”I actually thought he was in love with me_ ” said Jackson bitterly.

“I know...”

_”How could I have been so stupid?”_

“He was... very convincing...”

_”But you knew...”_

“Because I’m a cynical bastard.”

_”I wish I was more like you.”_

Holt sighed. “I’m glad you’re not. You see the best in people, whereas I tend to see the worst.”

_”How can I face him after this?”_

“You don’t have to... at least not for a while. Let me take charge for a bit. I mean, you can sit any tests we have, but maybe I should be in control until you feel... better.”

_”Thanks... brother...”_

“Anytime.”

***

Deuce sat in one of Operetta’s comfy chairs as the ghoul played a few chords on her guitar. Writing the song for Jackson was proving harder than they had first thought.

“Maybe you should think of it as a poem” said Operetta suddenly. “Don’t worry about the melody, just let your heart speak.”

Deuce looked down at the scrap of paper on his lap – it was full of crossed out ideas – he couldn’t seem to focus.

“What about what you said before?” continued Operetta _”I wanna burn for you and only you..._ ”

Deuce picked up his pen and tried again
    
    
      _You are my one, my heart’s desire
    You are the one who sets my soul on fire
    I see your smile; there’s nothing I can do
    I wanna burn for you, baby, and only you
    
    I long to feel your lips on mine
    Hold me ‘til the end of time
    With you beside me, there’s nothing we can’t do
    I wanna burn for you, baby, and only you
    
    I’ve never felt this way before
    Your touch leaves me needing more
    My love is pure, I swear to you
    So let me burn for you baby, only you_
    

Deuce handed the piece of paper to Operetta. The ghoul smiled.

“This is perfect!” she exclaimed. “Wow... I wish someone wrote _me_ a song like that.” 

“Do you think he’ll like it?” asked the Gorgon shyly.

“If he doesn’t, then he has no soul. This is the most romantic thing I’ve ever read! I just hope I can come up with a melody that does it justice.”

***

Deuce chewed his lip nervously. Operetta had turned his words into what he, at least, thought was a beautiful song. But would Jackson think so? The rhythm was 3/4, so there was no chance of it bringing out Holt. All Deuce had to do was press the send button on his iCoffin, and the song would be sent to Jackson. It was late, and Deuce wondered if he should wait until morning. He steeled himself – no – this was too important to wait. He pressed the button, and hoped beyond hope that it would work.

***

Jackson couldn’t sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Deuce, arm in arm with Operetta; it was like a knife in his stomach. He looked at the clock – it was almost 11pm. Suddenly his iCoffin beeped. It was probably Frankie. He grabbed it from his nightstand and flicked his fingers across the screen.

He gasped. It was from Deuce.

The message was short: _’Listen to this’_ ’ and there was a file attached. Jackson clicked on the file. It took a minute to download. Jackson’s eyes widened as the sound of an acoustic guitar floated out of his iCoffin, and then, Operetta’s unmistakeable voice began to sing.

Jackson’s blood went cold. Deuce had actually sent him a song that his new girlfriend had written for him. How sick was that Gorgon? With trembling hands, Jackson halted the music. Then he hurled his iCoffin at the wall. He didn’t hear it smash over the sounds of his sobs.

_TBC..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holt has a dream...

Holt looked around him. The room was dark... and something wasn’t right. He tried to ask Jackson but his brother was silent. Then he realised... _there was no music_

“Hey!” the voice startled Holt, and he spun around. A figure was lounging in a couch on the other side of the room. It was Deuce.

“What do you want?” asked Holt, suspiciously.

“I just want to talk to you” replied the Gorgon.

The room suddenly shifted and Holt found himself sitting on the couch next to Deuce.

“Where am I?” asked Holt.

“Inside your head” said Deuce smiling.

“Why are _you_ here?”

“Because I want to ask you something.” Deuce was still smiling. “Why do you hate me so much?” he went on.

Holt laughed. “Where do I even start, dude? You’re arrogant, obnoxious, you think the world revolves around you, and you say that you care about Jackson, but all you do is interfere and make things worse for him.”

Deuce looked thoughtful. “Remind you of anyone?”

"I'm _nothing_ like you, dude!” retorted Holt indignantly. “You’re an asshole, you don’t deserve Jackson.”

Deuce simply smiled again, then, he took off his glasses. Holt flinched for a second, then relaxed.

“Why didn’t I get turned to stone” he asked, confused.

“Because I didn’t want you to.”

Holt stared at the Gorgon – he’d never seen his eyes before. They were green - _really_ green... like emeralds, Holt thought. Suddenly he felt hot and uncomfortable. Deuce was too close; his leg was almost touching Holt’s

“What do you want from me?” asked Holt.

“The real question is, what do you want from me?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” mumbled Holt, trying to edge away from the Gorgon. 

“Oh, I think you do, dude. You and Jackson aren’t so different, once you get deep down.”

“N-no we’re n-not – I h-hate you” stammered Holt. 

“Y’know, Holt” said Deuce leaning towards the fire elemental, “love and hate are like two sides of the same coin, a bit like Jackson and you” he gently poked Holt’s chest with his finger on the last word.

Holt swallowed hard; Deuce was still touching his chest.

“No!” Holt shouted, shoving the Gorgon away.

Holt gasped as he woke up, bolt upright in bed. There was a moment of confusion, and then he realised he was in Jackson’s body.

“What’s the matter, Holt, are you ok?” asked Jackson anxiously.

_“I had a bad dream”_ explained Holt. 

Jackson gently probed at Holt’s thoughts and was shocked when he hit a wall.

 _“Stay outta my head, bro’”_ warned Holt.

“What’s going on?” demanded Jackson.

_“I told you – I had a bad dream. Just leave it, ok?”_

“But you’re upset... maybe I can help” said Jackson, pushing against the wall.

 _“I told you – stay out of my head!”_ shouted Holt, the force of it making Jackson dizzy.

“Okay! Okay! I get it” gasped Jackson.

_“I’m sorry, bro’ I... I just need to work through this one alone.”_

“Ok. I understand.”

_“Thanks. Now, c’mon, get back to sleep.”_

Jackson sighed and lay back on the bed, closing his eyes as his head hit the pillow. 

“Holt?” he whispered softly. “Did you really mean what you said before about how you were genuinely sorry about Deuce? That you wished you were wrong about him?”

 _“Can you not talk about that fucking Gorgon for five goddamn minutes!?”_ exploded Holt. _“What the hell is wrong with you? He is the biggest asshole in the universe! I have never hated someone as much as I hate him!”_

“B-but... I... I... l-love him” pleaded Jackson.

_“No you don’t! You just think you do because he’s the only person who ever paid you any attention. He wanks you off in the locker room, and you think it’s _love_ , well, it’s not. You’re a stupid fucking idiot. He played you for the fool you are, so just shut the fuck up, ok? I don’t want to hear another word about him!”_

Jackson’s lip trembled. But he was silent.

 _“Just... go to sleep, ok?”_ sighed Holt.

The two of them lay in silence, until eventually sleep took them both.

***

The next morning, Deuce checked his iCoffin for a reply from Jackson, but there was nothing. Part of him wanted to call Jackson and just talk to him, but another part was terrified. Instead, he got ready for school, and just hoped that Jackson would come to him. His first period was drama; he knew that Jackson – or rather Holt – had music with Operetta, so he planned to meet up with the ghoul after to see if Holt had said anything to her. It was agonising waiting, but Deuce hoped the wait was worth it.

***

By the time Holt awoke Jackson was already up and getting dressed. Jackson barely acknowledged his presence.

 _“Do you still want me to take charge at school, l’il bro’?”_ asked Holt tentatively.

“Yeah, whatever...” shrugged Jackson. “You have music first thing anyway.”

_“Are you mad at me?”_

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

_“Ok, well, can you put on some music? I could do with a change of clothes.”_

Jackson went to pick up his iCoffin, and then remembered he had thrown it at the wall.

“Oh, great!” he sighed as he picked up the broken pieces.

 _“Go talk to Mom, I think she might have a spare”_ suggested Holt.

Jackson padded out of his bedroom and went downstairs. Their mother was busy making breakfast.

“Uh, Mom... I kind of broke my iCoffin. Do you have something we can use instead? Only, Holt has classes today.”

Their mother looked up.

“What happened, Sweetie, how did you break it?”

“I dropped it.”

Their mother frowned.

“I think I have an old mp3 player somewhere. Just give me a moment.” She dropped a pancake onto a plate in front of Jackson, and then hurried off.

Jackson sat down and started eating. 

Their mother returned smiling.

“I found it – here you go.”

Jackson picked up the mp3 player and flicked a switch. Music sputtered out of the speakers, and there was a flash. Then Holt was sitting at the table.

“Have you two been fighting?” asked their mother.

“No” said Holt. “Well... a bit. But it’s ok... nothing serious.”

“Is it about Deuce?”

Holt glared at his mother.

“Why is everyone so obsessed with him? He’s just a guy!”

Their mother simply raised an eyebrow.

Holt shoved his plate away and stood up.

“I need to get changed” he mumbled. Then he left the table.

***

Holt tried to concentrate. Music was one of the few classes he took at Monster High. He had a single ear bud in to maintain his shape, while the rest of him desperately tried to focus on the lesson. It didn’t help that Operetta was sitting close by. Every so often, the ghoul would turn around and wink at him – it was infuriating.

“Did Jackson like the song?” whispered Operetta, when the teacher was busy scribbling something on the black board.

“Fuck you!” hissed Holt.

Operetta pursed her lips. “You’re an asshole, Holt” she spat back.

 _”Is she gloating?"_ asked Jackson, incredulously.

“Just ignore her” said Holt.

The rest of the lesson dragged painfully. Holt sighed with relief when the bell rang. He practically ran out the room.

“Hey, hold up there” shouted Operetta hurrying after him.

Holt spun around.

“What do you want?” he sneered.

“Lemme talk to Jackson, will ya?” said the ghoul.

“Are you fucking crazy? Why would I do that? So you can rub even more salt in the wound?”

“What?”

“Why don’t you just run along to your new boyfriend, ok? Me and Jackson have nothing to say to you!”

“My new boyfriend? Holt, what the heck are you talkin’ about?”

“Deuce – we saw you together – and that stupid love song you wrote.”

“Operetta is Deuce’s new girlfriend!?” Spectra suddenly appeared in the hallway.

“Yeah, and don’t they make a lovely couple?” said Holt sarcastically.

“This is perfect for my blog!” squealed Spectra.

“No! Wait – I’m not with Deuce” shouted Operetta, but Spectra had already flittered away. The ghoul turned to Holt. “You got some serious crossed wires” she snapped.

“Talk to someone who gives a fuck!” said Holt, already walking away. He glowered as he saw Deuce walking along the hallway towards him. For a moment it looked like the Gorgon was about to say something, but the look on Holt’s face made him think better of it.

“Did he say anything to you?” asked Deuce as he caught up with Operetta.

“He thinks I’m your new girlfriend” replied the ghoul.

 _“What?”_ Deuce’s mouth fell open.

“We have a much bigger problem, sugar,” went on Operetta. “Spectra thinks I’m your new girlfriend.”

“Why on Earth would she think that?” asked Deuce incredulously.

“She overheard Holt saying so. I guess he an’ Jackson must’ve thought the song was from me to you.”

“But then why would I have sent it to him?”

“I dunno, sug – maybe he thought you were tryin’ to rub his nose in it.”

Deuce put his head in his hands.

“Oh, no – this is bad! This is really, really bad!” I have to talk to Jackson.

“Good luck gettin’ past Holt – that boy is in a foul ol’ mood. Uh... Deuce...” Operetta looked over the Gorgon’s shoulder with a worried glance, “You might wanna’ make a run for it – Cleo’s headin’ this way, an’ she don’t look very happy.”

Deuce turned around and saw the angry mummy stalking towards them, followed by Ghoulia.

“So it’s true then!” screeched Cleo, “you’re with Operetta now are you? I should’ve known, you’ve always had a soft spot for that red-headed little slut!”

“Hey! That’s not nice!” said Operetta, eyes narrowing.

“Don’t speak to my friends like that!” said Deuce, his snakes hissing angrily. “And, no, I’m not _with_ Operetta now – we’re just good friends.”

“Then why did she write you a love song?” sneered Cleo.

“She didn’t – and how do you even know about that song?” 

“Spectra just asked me for a comment on her new blog post – that apparently you two are together, and that Holt told her that Operetta had written you a love song.”

“Okay – first of all” snapped Deuce, “Operetta and I are not, and never have been, together, and second, that song was for someone else. Operetta was just helping me.”

Cleo glared at the Gorgon.

“So...” she said softly, “there _is_ someone else...”

“Yes – not that it’s any of your gods damn business.”

“Who is she?” demanded the mummy.

“Like I said – none of your business!” said Deuce crossing his arms.

“I’ll find out eventually” said Cleo, “and when I do... she’s dead meat!” The mummy tossed her head and stalked away. “C’mon, Ghoulia, I need you to do some research for me...”

Deuce shook his head as he watched Cleo and Ghoulia go.

“I don’t think this day could get any worse” he said. “I don’t even know where to begin to try and fix this.”

Operetta patted his arm sympathetically.

“I know, sug, but you gotta try."

***

The rest of the day dragged on for Deuce – it seemed like every 5 minutes someone was asking him about Operetta or teasing him about her love song. It was all he could do not to punch someone. By the end of the day he was tired and irritated... and then he saw Holt.

The fire elemental was walking alone along the hallway. Deuce made up his mind, and followed him. He saw Holt disappear around a corner; he broke into a run. When he turned the corner, Holt was only a few feet away... and there was no-one else around. Deuce caught up with Holt, grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him into an empty class room before slamming the door shut.

“What the fuck!?” exclaimed Holt angrily.

“Let me talk to Jackson!” demanded Deuce, shoving Holt up against the wall.

“Fuck you!” snarled Holt.

“I said – let me talk to Jackson or else!”

“Or else what? _Deuce-bag!_ ”

“Or else I’ll make you!”

“Jackson doesn’t want to talk to you” said Holt. “Anything you have to say to him, you can say to me.” With that, he grabbed Deuce, spinning him around so that the Gorgon was pressed against the wall. “Whatcha gonna do now, pretty boy?”

Deuce made a grab for the mp3 player dangling from Holt’s belt, but Holt was too quick for him; he caught the Gorgon’s wrists and pinned them against the wall. Deuce tried to move, but Holt was too strong. The fire elemental grinned as he watched the Gorgon struggle in vain, the muscles in his arms standing out as he fought against Holt’s vice-like grip. For a second Deuce thought about trying to kick Holt, but Holt anticipated the move and stepped in closer, trapping Deuce’s legs with his own.

Holt ran his eyes over Deuce – enjoying the sight of the helpless Gorgon. Their faces were only inches apart now. This close, he could see Deuce’s eyes behind their sunglasses - _green, like emeralds_ , Holt hesitated. Deuce’s eyes stared back defiantly. Holt suddenly felt hot; he could hear Deuce’s heart beat hammering in his chest. 

Deuce could feel the heat radiating from Holt; he was too close, and the look in his eyes was almost predatory. The fire elemental was enjoying this. Deuce tried to move again, and managed to get one of his wrists off the wall before Holt shoved it back again, tightening his grip. Deuce gasped in pain.

Holt moved in closer as Deuce tried to move again, pinning his wrist back down. Then the Gorgon let out a groan, his mouth parting. There were tiny beads of sweat all along his upper lip. Holt felt his mouth go dry.

_Love and hate are like two sides of the same coin... ___

Suddenly Holt leaned forward, his lips crashing against Deuce’s. The Gorgon’s eyes widened in shock as Holt’s teeth grazed along his lower lip and his tongue forced its way into his mouth. Holt’s body was pressed against his own, the heat coming off him like a raging fire. Deuce felt Holt shift his right leg, rubbing it along the inside of his left leg. With a grunt of effort Deuce shoved Holt away from him.

“What the hell do you think you are doing, dude?” yelled Deuce.

A look of confusion passed across Holt’s face. He stared at the Gorgon for a second.

“I-I....I’m sorry” he mumbled, then he turned and fled.

_TBC..._


	9. Chapter 9

Holt ran through the hallways in a panic, he shoved past the other students, not even seeing their faces. Uncontrollable heat was building up inside him.

 _”What just happened?”_ shouted Jackson from inside Holt’s head, _”Holt, talk to me!”_

Holt pushed Jackson away. He ran out of the school, his feet pounding on the pavements. His skin felt tight, like he was going to explode.

_”Holt – what’s going on?”_

Little tendrils of flame sparked along Holt’s fingers.

_”What did you just do?”_

“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!”

Holt ran faster – he had to get home.

_”You kissed Deuce – you actually kissed him!_

“Not now, l’il bro!”

Holt’s clothes started to smoke. 

_”You’re attracted to him – I felt it – you were... aroused_ ”

“I said not now!”

_”But you hate him!”_

Suddenly there was a flash and Holt transformed into pure fire, burning his clothes, his shoes... and his mp3 player. For a split second he glowed red and then there was a pop and Jackson fell to the ground.

***

Deuce stood in the empty class room, rooted to the spot.

“What the hell just happened?” he murmured to himself. One second he thought Holt was going to beat the crap out of him, the next the dude was _kissing_ him! It didn’t make any sense – Holt hated him, he was sure of that - and the feeling was entirely mutual. The only explanation was that it was Jackson somehow breaking through. Deuce wondered if that was even possible, but it had to be – it couldn’t have been Holt... could it? 

Deuce shook off the thought – no – it was Jackson. But that meant that Jackson really did have feelings for him – strong enough to push through, even when Holt was in charge of their body. Deuce felt a warm glow in his belly. Maybe there was still hope for him and Jackson - he had to get a message to Jackson that the song was meant for him. The Gorgon pulled out his iCoffin and pulled up his message history with the cute normie.

_Jackson – I wrote the song for you. D.x_

Deuce left the class room and headed along the hallways to his locker. When he got there, he was surprised to see Clawd waiting for him.

“There you are, Deuce!” cried the werewolf in greeting. “Where’ve you been? Hanging out in the catacombs with Operetta?” Clawd winked lasciviously. 

Deuce frowned in irritation.

“Operetta is not my girlfriend – she’s just my friend.”

“Whatever you say, dude, whatever you say...”

Deuce opened his locker and pulled out a large book, which he stuffed into a battered old bag.

“What do you want Clawd? I’m kinda busy – I have a shit-ton of homework to do tonight.”

The werewolf hesitated a moment, looking around to see if anyone was listening, then he leaned in close and whispered “actually, bro’ I need some advice about something... something kinda personal.”

Deuce pushed his locker door shut and looked at his friend.

“What about, dude?”

“Can we go somewhere private?”

“Ok – I can give you a ride home – we can talk in my car.”

“Thanks” sighed Clawd gratefully. 

The two of them headed out to the car park in an awkward silence. When they were finally in the car, and Deuce pulled out of the school gates, he turned to his friend.

“Ok – so what is it you need help with, dude?”

“It’s... Draculaura” said Clawd. “It’s her birthday in just over a week, and I don’t know what to get her. And given everything that happened on her 1600th birthday last year, I kind of need to get it right first time.”

“Why do you think I can help?” asked Deuce.

“Well... you managed to keep Cleo happy for a good long while – you were always getting her presents and stuff – you’re good at that sort of stuff.”

Deuce shrugged. 

“I dunno, dude – Draculaura and Cleo are pretty different. But if you really want my advice, then I would say – think small and personal.”

“Small and personal?”

“Yeah – I mean, you’re never going to top last year’s party, so don’t even try. Think of something special that just the two of you can do together – something that she really likes. And get her something shiny – ghouls love anything shiny.”

Clawd looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Something we can do together... like what?”

“Well...” went on Deuce, “she’s vegetarian, so why don’t you take her to that fancy new vegetarian restaurant that’s opened up down town.”

“What new restaurant?”

“It’s called something like ‘The Vegescarian’ I think. It’s on Main Street, next to the movie theatre.”

“How do you even know stuff like that, bro’?”

“I dunno – I just notice things – especially about food.”

“Well, y’know I think that’s a pretty good idea. Thanks Deuce, you saved my hide!”

“Anytime, dude... anytime.”

“You let me know any time there’s anything I can do to help you, ok?” said the werewolf, punching the Gorgon on the shoulder.

Deuce was quiet, then hesitantly he turned to his friend. “Actually, dude, there kind of is.”

“What’s up?” asked Clawd.

“Well...” said Deuce taking a deep breath, “I have this... friend who goes to another school, and he... well, he likes this person, but he’s worried that if people find out, then there might be trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?”

“The kind of trouble that could be described as being uh... homophobic...” said Deuce, looking straight ahead at the road, and desperately hoping that his cheeks weren’t as pink as they felt.

Clawd nodded slowly. “Ok... well... I would tell this _friend_ of yours, that his friends will stick by him – at least the real ones will – no matter what. And... if there is any trouble, then they’ll help protect him, and his... uh... y’know, the other guy.”

“Uh... thanks, dude” said Deuce. “That’s really good to know – I mean to pass on... yeah... thanks.”

“No worries, dude.”

“Um... is it ok if I ask you not to tell anyone about this conversation?” asked Deuce.

“Already forgotten it” said Clawd, grinning. “Uh – you just missed the turning for my road back there.”

“Oh, crap – sorry dude” apologised Deuce. He quickly turned the car around and drove back up the street, eventually pulling up in front of the werewolf house.

“Thanks for the advice, bro’ – and for the lift” said Clawd as he stepped out of the car. “And don’t worry about the other thing – I got your back!”

Deuce smiled, and waved his friend good bye.

***

Jackson pushed himself up off the ground slowly. He felt dizzy, and it took him a few moments to realise where he was. Then he remembered.

“Holt?” he asked anxiously, “are you ok?” 

_”I don’t know”_ whispered Holt. 

“What happened? you _kissed_ Deuce!”

 _”I don’t know..._ ” repeated Holt, _“M-m-maybe it w-was you... breaking through...”_

“No – I felt it – that was all you. You _wanted_ him! And what the hell was with the whole immolation thing?”

 _“I don’t know”_ repeated Holt, he sounded terrified.

Jackson took a deep breath – Holt was never scared – not of anything.

“Ok, let’s get home. Maybe Mom will know what to do.”

_”No – you can’t tell her!”_

“But Holt – you... _exploded,_ I’m pretty sure that’s not normal – even for a fire elemental.”

 _”Promise me you won’t tell her!_ ” pleaded Holt.

“Ok... I promise. But if it happens again, then I will.”

_”Ok..”_

Holt was silent as Jackson walked home. Jackson could feel the wall in Holt’s mind; he was still hiding something... and now Jackson had a pretty good idea what. When he got home his mother answered the door.

“Hi there Sweetie, is everything alright? You two haven't been fighting again, have you?” she asked, noticing the tense look on her son’s face.

“Uh... it's ok... we’re fine.”

“Ok, oh, I got you a new iCoffin – it’s in the kitchen.” 

Jackson followed his mother into the kitchen, where she pulled out a small box.

“I’m afraid there wasn’t much choice of colour” she explained, “it was either bubblegum pink or emerald green. I got you the green.”

Jackson hesitated as he took the box.

“Uh... thanks – that’s... fine... thank you.”

“Are you sure everything is alright?”

“Yes – I’m just a bit tired, that’s all.”

“You know Jackson, if there’s something bothering you, you can talk to me. I know I’m your mom, but I was a teenager once too. I do remember what it was like.”

“Thanks – but, I’m just tired. I think I might have a rest before dinner.” Jackson smiled weakly.

“Ok – you go and have a lie down. Dinner will be in an hour.”

Jackson bounded up the stairs to his room, shutting and locking the door before sitting down on his bed.

“Ok, we’re home now, Holt. Talk to me...”

Holt was silent, but even with the wall up in his mind, Jackson could sense the fear and panic that his brother was feeling. And there was something else – something like... _rejection_.

“Oh my gods! You do – you actually like him!”

 _”No! I don’t”_ insisted Holt, _”Well... maybe... I don’t know.”_

“How long have you felt this way?”

_”I don’t know that I do feel that way. I just had that stupid dream... and then when he pushed me into the class room I got angry, and then I had him pinned against the wall, and it felt good to have him at my mercy. And then... I don’t know, I guess I just... lost control.”_

“Hang on – what dream? Was this the bad dream you had last night?” 

_”Yes”_ sighed Holt. 

“What happened in your dream?”

_”I dreamt I was talking to Deuce. And I remember looking into his eyes... and then he said that love and hate were two sides of the same coin, and that deep down you and me were like that too. And when I had him against the wall, it came back into my mind – it’s like I could almost see what you see when you look at him, except I wanted to... I don’t know... like, dominate him...”_

“So you kissed him...” whispered Jackson.

 _”Yeah, until he pushed me away...”_ said Holt, no longer even bothering to try and hide the hurt. _”Not that it matters anyway – he’s with Operetta now.”_

Jackson felt a stab of pain in his heart at the mention of the red-headed ghoul.

“Yeah – like you said, he’s a player...”

 _”A damn fine, sexy player!”_ laughed Holt.

Jackson smiled. That was the thing with Holt – even in the middle of all his pain, he could still find a way to laugh – even if it was bitter-sweet.

“Ok – but all this doesn’t explain why you exploded. I know you don’t want to tell Mom, but we could ask Heath – he might be able to help.”

 _”No”_ said Holt firmly, _”I don’t want anyone else to know anything about what happened today.”_

“But if it happens again...”

_”If it does – then we can talk to Heath.”_

“Ok” agreed Jackson.

 _”In the meantime, can you let me out for a bit? I need to get some clothes, ‘cos I’m kinda naked right now._ ” 

***

Later that night, Jackson sat fiddling with his new iCoffin. It was taking ages to get set up, not helped by Holt’s emotions, which were all over the place. One moment the fire elemental was wistfully comparing the colour of the iCoffin to Deuce’s eyes, the next he was raging against the Gorgon, and how he’d like to give him a good kicking – only the fantasy in Holt’s head usually ended up with him pinning Deuce to the floor and licking him instead.

“Ok, it’s done” announced Jackson. He checked the home screen – two new messages; one was from Frankie, and one was from Deuce.

 _”Open it, bro’_ ” said Holt – and Jackson knew exactly which one he meant. His fingers hovered over the screen hesitating.

_”Open it.”_

Jackson clicked on the message.

_Jackson – I wrote the song for you. D.x_

“Oh...”

***

Cleo paced up and down impatiently. A door opened and Ghoulia appeared.

“Well, what do you have for me?” snapped the mummy.

 _“NOTHING YET – IT WILL TAKE TIME”_ explained the zombie.

“But I thought you were supposed to be a genius at this sort of thing.”

_”HACKING INTO SOMEONE’S iCOFFIN IS NOT A SIMPLE MATTER – THERE ARE ALL SORTS OF SECURITY FEATURES TO CIRCUMVENT.”_

Cleo frowned. 

“Well, I can’t just sit here and do nothing while I wait for you to turn up the goods. I guess I’ll have to do some investigating of my own.”

_TBC..._


	10. Chapter 10

Jackson stared at the message on his iCoffin screen.

 _”The song was for you?_ whispered Holt. _”Quick – play it!”_

Jackson hesitated.

_”C’mon bro’, play the song already!”_

With shaking fingers, Jackson clicked on the file that contained the song. 
    
    
    You are my one, my heart’s desire
    You are the one who sets my soul on fire

Sang Operetta, her voice full of soul.
    
    
    I see your smile; there’s nothing I can do
    I wanna burn for you, baby, and only you 

Jackson’s eyes widened.
    
    
    I long to feel your lips on mine
    Hold me ‘til the end of time
    With you beside me, there’s nothing we can’t do
    I wanna burn for you, baby, and only you 

Jackson’s heart began to beat faster. 
    
    
    I’ve never felt this way before
    Your touch leaves me needing more 

Jackson dropped the iCoffin on the bed.
    
    
    My love is pure, I swear to you
    So let me burn for you baby, only you

Jackson stared at the iCoffin, too stunned to move or say anything at all.

 _”Woah, l’il bro,”_ whistled Holt. _”You were right – that dude is totally in love with you!”_

Even through his excitement, Jackson didn’t fail to spot the twinge of sadness from Holt.

_”It’s ok, bro’, I’m happy for you – truly, I am. You two will make a fine, albeit a little freaky, couple.”_

“But you like him too...”

 _”I do... but I know that he hates me. He’s made that pretty clear.”_

The image of Holt kissing Deuce, and Deuce pushing Holt away rose up in Jackson’s mind.

“Well, you haven’t exactly been nice to him” said Jackson. “And you did call him a... well... you know what you called him. _”_

Holt laughed.

 _”Yeah – kind of ironic, really._ ”

“I’m sure that once he gets to know you better, he’ll like you too.”

 _”But he won’t love me...”_ said Holt softly.

“Are you in love with him?” asked Jackson.

Holt sighed.

_”I don’t know, li’l bro... I’m still a bit confused about the whole thing. I can’t decide if I want to punch him, hug him, or fuck him. Probably all three, actually...”_

Jackson felt a blush rising up in his cheeks at the thought of Holt and Deuce together. That would certainly be a _lot_ more interesting than watching Holt and Frankie groping each other.

 _”I wouldn’t get your hopes up, bro’_ ” said Holt. _”He’s not in to me.”_

“But you’d get to watch me and Deuce” pointed out Jackson.

_”Not quite the same as the real deal.”_

Jackson shifted awkwardly. Now that he thought of it, if he had to watch Deuce and Holt, but never got to touch Deuce himself, that would be more than just frustrating... it would be... _unbearable_.

“Let me talk to him. Maybe I can explain how you feel... maybe we can come to some kind of... arrangement.”

_”Thanks, Jackson. But... I think that would just complicate things. It’s probably best you don’t mention me at all.”_

Jackson set his jaw.

“No” he said firmly. “We’ll find a way – I don’t know how, but we’ll find a way to make it work... for both of us.”

***

Once again, Deuce found himself staring at his iCoffin, waiting for a message from Jackson. Several times he got as far as getting Jackson’s number up on his screen, but he couldn’t make the call. He’d hardly touched his homework, and was resigned to getting another F for mad science. He was just about to go to bed, when he heard a beep. He grabbed his iCoffin – he looked at the screen and his heart skipped a beat - _Jackson._

Deuce opened the message.

 _Thank you for the song. We need to talk. Jackson._ ”

Deuce quickly bashed out a reply:

_Yes – tell me where and when._

Deuce waited with baited breath. After a minute, his iCoffin beeped again.

_Tomorrow – after casketball practice._

Deuce groaned – he’d have to wait the whole day – that would be torture.

_Ok – I’ll be there. Thank you for giving me another chance._

He waited again.

_Good night – sleep well. See you tomorrow._

Deuce grinned.

_You too – sweet dreams._

He was still grinning when he fell asleep.

***

The next morning Deuce awoke early. It was a grey, rainy day, but he couldn’t help humming happily to himself as he got his stuff ready. He carefully folded his casketball kit and put it in his gym bag along with his boots. He even went back to his mad science homework and managed to answer several more questions – maybe even enough to scrape an E, he thought. His mother eyed him suspiciously as he sat eating his cereal.

“What’s put you in such a good mood?”

“I just think that today is going to be a good day” replied Deuce innocently. “Oh – and I’ll be late, I have casketball practice, and then I have stuff to do after.”

“Are you still helping that normie kid, what’s his name... Jackson?”

“Yes... actually I am” said Deuce smiling to himself. “Now – I’ve gotta run – don’t want to be late!” he leaned over the table and kissed his mother. “See you later!”

***

Jackson was similarly smiling as he left his house for school. He knew that he would see Deuce in mad science for first period – but that after that they didn’t have any of the same classes. In a way he was actually quite glad – it was going to be tough getting through today.

Jackson sat at the front for mad science – as he did for all his classes – if only to reduce the likelihood of anyone picking on him. Surprisingly, Deuce was actually on time. He shot Jackson a huge grin before sauntering to the back, where he sat with Gil. The rest of the class filtered in over the next few minutes. Frankie arrived with Lagoona and Abbey. The two ghouls sat behind Jackson, and Frankie slipped into the seat next to him.

“Hey Frankie, how are you today?” asked Jackson politely.

“Good” replied Frankie. “And thanks for the help with the homework” she whispered. “I couldn’t have done it without you.”

“No problem.”

Cleo swept into the room followed, as always, by Ghoulia. The mummy narrowed her eyes as she looked at the students in the class, then sat on the other side of Frankie.

“I want a word with you, Frankie” said Cleo icily.

Frankie frowned.

“Sure Cleo – what’s up?”

Cleo was about to speak when Mr Hack arrived, shouting at the class to settle down and be quiet.

“Later” she hissed, glaring at Frankie.

The ghoul turned to Jackson and shrugged.

“Wonder what’s got her bandages in a bunch?”

“Alright you ‘orrible lot!” barked Mr Hack, “we’re makin’ a memory potion today – something that might ‘elp you with yer mid-terms” he glared at Deuce and Gil who were laughing about something at the back of the class, “well some of you anyway. Now – we’ll be dealin’ with dangerous chemicals, so make sure you all put on yer lab coats and safety glasses. Instructions are on yer benches – so, off you go!”

The class was a surprisingly easy one for Deuce. It was just like following a recipe. Deuce went to collect the ingredients while Gil got the equipment they needed. Jackson was in the store cupboard trying to reach a jar on the top shelf.

“Let me help you” said the Gorgon grabbing the jar. He looked at the label. “This is rosemary tincture – I thought we had to use dried rosemary?”

Jackson put a finger to his lips.

“Shh...” he said. “I remember reading somewhere that the tincture is more concentrated – so you get a more powerful effect. Don’t tell anyone.” He added conspiratorially.

“Ok,” said Deuce, “here you go.”

“Thanks” said Jackson taking the jar. “I’ll bring it over to you when I’m done.”

 _“WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?”_ said Ghoulia, suddenly appearing in the store cupboard.

“Uh... n-nothing, nothing at all... “stammered Deuce.

Ghoulia looked suspiciously from Jackson to Deuce and narrowed her eyes.

“So... I’d better get back to Frankie” said Jackson, pushing past Ghoulia.

Deuce smiled and shrugged his shoulders at Ghoulia and quickly followed Jackson out of the store cupboard.

Jackson headed back to Frankie with the jar. The ghoul had set up a large glass beaker over a Bunsen burner.

“I got the rosemary” said Jackson, smiling at Frankie. “We only need a few drops.” He unscrewed the jar and carefully poured a small amount in. “Now, just keep stirring until it thickens, ok?”

Frankie nodded. Jackson smiled, then putting the lid on the jar, hurried to the back of the class where Deuce and Gil were.

“Hey Jackson” grinned Deuce. “You got something special for me?”

“Just put a small amount in” whispered Jackson, holding up the jar. “You know what, just let me do it.”

“Go for it, dude.” 

Jackson looked around to check no-one was looking, then quickly poured a few drops of the liquid into Deuce and Gil’s beaker.

“Ohhhh! Is Jackson helping Deuce cheat!?” exclaimed Spectra, suddenly appearing from nowhere, her iCoffin flashing as she took a picture.

Jackson jumped, spilling more of the tincture into the beaker. 

“Hey!” he shouted. “Don’t do that!”

“Beat it, Spectra!” snarled Deuce, glaring at the ghost. “And stop following me around!”

“I will, as soon as you tell me who your secret girlfriend is” trilled Spectra sweetly.

“Did Cleo put you up to this?” demanded Deuce.

“No” replied Spectra. “But she _is_ trying to find out about your new love interest...” her eyes trailed over to Cleo who seemed to be having a heated argument with Frankie at the front of the class.

“I’d better get back to Frankie” said Jackson, nervously. He scurried over just as Cleo stormed off. “What was that about?”

“Cleo seems to think _I’m_ Deuce’s new girlfriend!” said Frankie.

“What! Why?”

“She doesn’t believe that Holt and Deuce were fighting over her last Friday at The Crypt, she thinks it’s because I’m secretly dating Deuce, and Holt was angry about being dumped.”

Jackson shook his head. 

“That doesn’t make any sense!”

“I know! If that were true, why would Holt tell everyone Deuce was seeing Operetta?” Frankie looked thoughtful for a second. “Come to think of it, why _did_ you say that, hun?”

Jackson shifted awkwardly – he always felt uncomfortable when Frankie and Holt talked to each other through him.

_”Just tell her that I made a mistake, bro’, I got my wires crossed, ok?”_

“Holt says he made a mistake – he got his wires crossed.”

Frankie stared at Jackson for a moment.

Suddenly there was a bang and a puff of smoke – the glass beaker on the bench in front of them shattered.

“What’s goin’ on ‘ere?” shouted Mr Hack barging to the front of the class. He took in the sight of the shattered beaker and Frankie and Jackson who were covered in splashes and bits of broken glass. “What’s that in your ‘and, Mister Jekyll?”

“It’s uh, tincture of Rosemary, Sir... I thought it would make a more potent potion...”

“You bleedin' idiot!” scolded Mr Hack, “that stuff is far too concentrated for this potion. How much did you put in?”

“Just a few drops, I... oh, no... Deuce!” Jackson turned, and was about to shout out a warning, but he was too late, there was a flash of green light and an enormous _boom_ as Deuce’s beaker exploded spraying hot liquid and glass everywhere.

Somebody screamed.

Jackson ran towards the back of the class, pushing past monsters running in the opposite direction. When he got to Deuce’s bench, he sighed in relief – the Gorgon was standing there with a shocked expression on his face, but he was alright (although his lab coat was now a shade of bright green and was smoking in a few places).

“I’m so sorry, Deuce” blurted out Jackson, “I had no idea it would do that – are you ok?”

“Mister Jekyll! Mister Gorgon! Detention for the both of you!” bellowed Mr Hack. 

“B-but, we have casketball practice after school today” pleaded Jackson.

“Alright, double-detention, tomorrow after school” declared Mr Hack. “I must say I’m surprised at you, Jackson, I would’ve expected better.” He grinned nastily at Deuce, “you on the other ‘and – I ‘ave no trouble in believin’ you’d try and cheat.” He turned and looked at the rest of the students who were looking on in shocked silence. “Class dismissed. All of yer, except Mister Jekyll and Mister Gorgon, that is. You two can clear up this mess!” But make sure you 'and in yer 'omework before you go!

The class didn’t need to be told twice – they pulled off their lab coats and safety specs, grabbed their bags and hurried out of the class room, dropping their homework assignments on Mr Hack's desk. Frankie however, hovered by her bench.

“Um, Mr Hack? Is it ok if I stay behind and help clear up?” she asked hesitantly.

“If you really want to, be my guest” replied Mr Hack, slightly bemused.

Deuce and Jackson looked forlornly at the destruction around Deuce’s bench.

“This is gonna take forever” said the Gorgon, shaking his head.

“Well, you’d better ‘urry up and get started, ‘adn’t you!” snapped Mr Hack. “Brooms are in the cupboard – go on, chop, chop!”

Deuce trudged over to the cupboard, and took two brooms. Frankie had already got a handful of paper towels and was wiping down the benches.

“You didn’t have to stay” whispered Jackson.

“It’s ok, hun... uh, I mean, Jackson” she blushed suddenly, then turned away.

 _”Uh.... bro’, did she just call you ‘hun’?”_ said Holt.

Jackson stared open mouthed at the ghoul.

 _”Does she like you too?_ ”

“Here you go, dude” said Deuce, handing Jackson a broom, and breaking his thoughts.

“Thanks, Deuce. And, I really am sorry.”

“No worries, dude” said the Gorgon grinning. “Besides,” he added in a whisper, “I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather spend double-detention with.” 

The three monsters swept and wiped until all the mess was cleaned up. Jackson glanced at the clock – there was only five minutes left until the end of the lesson.

“Ok – you've not done an' 'alf bad job" said Mr Hack."Just leave yer assignments on me desk, and then you can scarper. But I expect to see you two” he pointed two stubby fingers at Jackson and Deuce, "tomorrow at five past three, sharp! Or there’ll be ‘ell to pay! Now, get out!”

“Whew, that was hard work!” exclaimed Frankie as they left Mr Hack's class room.

“Yeah – thanks for the help, though, that was pretty cool of you” said Deuce.

“It’s ok, I like to help” replied Frankie. She linked arms with Jackson and leaned in towards his ear. “Is it ok if I talk to Holt?” she asked in a husky voice.

“Uh, o-ok” stammered Jackson. He grabbed his iCoffin and switched on his music player. There was a flash, and then Holt was standing in Jackson’s place.

Frankie giggled and kissed Holt on the cheek.

“Hey, handsome, wanna cut class and fang out in the catacombs for a bit?” 

Deuce’s face dropped at the appearance of Holt.

“Hey, dude” he said, his voice stiff. “Tell Jackson I’ll see him at casketball practice. You two, uh... have fun in the catacombs, or whatever.” With that, the Gorgon turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

***

Holt was having a tough time concentrating. He was in the catacombs with Frankie, who was currently giving him a hand job, but his mind kept drifting off wondering what it would feel like to have a certain Gorgon’s mouth on his cock instead. If it was down to effort and enthusiasm, Frankie would get a ten out of ten, but Holt couldn’t help thinking that a guy would just do a better job, what with actually having a cock. Jackson laughed softly – and smugly – to himself inside Holt’s head, fondly remembering just how good Deuce’s hand had felt around his own cock.

Holt winced as Frankie gripped him just a little bit too tight.

“What’s the matter?” asked the ghoul anxiously, “did I hurt you?”

“You’re just a little tight there, babe – here, lemme show you...” he guided Frankie’s hand with his own, adjusting her grip, and moving it in a slow steady rhythm. “More like this."

“Is that better?” she asked.

“Yeah...uh... much better...” Holt closed his eyes and leaned back. Frankie was doing a pretty good job now. He concentrated on the sensations. Suddenly his eyes flew open as Frankie swallowed his cock into her mouth without warning. “Whoa, babe! Whatcha doing?”

Frankie stopped.

“You don’t like it?”

“No, no – it’s not that – it was just a bit of a surprise” said Holt hurriedly.

“So... you want me to carry on?”

“Uh, yeah babe, you uh... you go for it.”

Frankie grinned and slipped her mouth over the end of Holt’s cock, her lips sucking greedily at the tip, while her hand continued pumping.

Holt sighed in pleasure – this felt _really_ good.

Suddenly Frankie’s teeth grazed over the sensitive tip.

“Ow!” yelled Holt, sitting bolt upright.

“Oh my ghoul! Holt – I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Frankie backing away in horror.

“It’s ok...” sighed Holt, pulling up his pants. “Let’s just... take a rain-check for today.”

Frankie looked upset.

“C’mon, babe, it’s ok - no biggie... really. Just come here and give me one of your fine kisses.”

Frankie sat down next to Holt, and Holt wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body close. The ghoul tilted her face up, pressing her lips against the fire elemental’s mouth. Her hand started to travel down Holt’s chest, over his abs and towards his crotch. Holt grabbed her hand before it got there.

“Let’s just leave that for another time” he said firmly.

Frankie pulled away, pouting.

“Don’t you like me anymore?” she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Holt sighed.

“Of course I still like you, I’m just... not really in the mood right now.”

Frankie huffed and crossed her arms.

“We should get back to class” she said, standing up.

“Don’t be like that, babe, c’mon...”

“It’s late. And you know how Jackson hates being late for class.”

“Fine” said Holt, standing up. “Let’s get Jackson back to class.”

***

Casketball practice was actually torture for Deuce. Jackson looked completely adorable as he ran around the court with a determined look on his face, his cheeks pink and sweaty. Luckily Deuce’s shorts were loose enough to hide the semi-hard-on he had. At the end of the practice, everyone left the hall except Deuce and Jackson, under the pretext that the Gorgon was still helping the normie with extra practice.

“I thought we’d never be alone” panted Deuce.

Jackson smiled shyly.

“So – aren’t you supposed to be helping me?”

Deuce looked uncertain for a moment.

“You mean, you actually want me to give you extra practice, right now?”

Jackson nodded.

“But... I thought we were going to talk about... you know... _us_.”

“All in good time...”

Deuce laughed and shook his head.

“Fine” he said. “Ok – well... you did well today – you’re fast and agile, but unless you are right up by the casket, you suck at shooting. No-one’s gonna pass you the ball for a long shot with your current aim.”

“So... show me how to do it better” said Jackson.

 _"Subtle, real subtle, l'il bro"_ laughed Holt. 

Deuce picked up a ball and walked over to Jackson.

“Here – take the ball, and show me how you aim.”

Jackson took the ball, then turned towards the nearest end of the court. He held up the ball, lining up the shot into the casket.

“See – there’s your problem, dude” explained Deuce. “You’re aiming with your hands.”

“Isn’t that what I’m supposed to be doing?” asked Jackson, confused.

“You need to aim with your whole body” said the Gorgon. “Here, let me help you.” He came up behind Jackson. “May I?” he asked softly.

Jackson nodded.

 _"Hell yeah!"_ added Holt.

Deuce gently turned Jackson’s hips so that they faced towards the casket. Jackson felt a little shiver go up his spine as Deuce’s hand brushed over his bare skin for a second. “Ok” murmured the Gorgon in Jackson’s ear, “now let’s get your feet sorted.” He bent down and took hold of Jackson’s ankles, shifting them around. When he was happy they were in the right place, he stepped back. “That’s much better. Now take the shot.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes. He held his breath, then threw the ball. It sailed through the air before bouncing off the casket.

“Whoo! Go Jackson!” yelled Deuce, punching the air.

Jackson turned and glowered at Deuce.

“Not funny” he said.

“What?” asked Deuce. “That’s the closest I’ve seen you get from this distance. C’mon – try again.”

For the next half hour, Jackson took shots at the casket from various positions on the court. Each time, Deuce would help him, either by gently altering his body posture, or giving him instructions on how to move. When Jackson hit the casket or even got the ball in, Deuce would run up and give him a high five. By the end of it, they were both laughing, sweat streaming down their bodies.

“Ok, ok – that is officially it” panted Deuce. “No more – I’m done.”

“Ok” said Jackson smiling.

“So...?”

“So, what?” asked Jackson innocently.

Deuce raised his eyebrows.

“C’mon, dude, you’ve made me wait long enough. Are we doing this or what?”

Jackson sighed.

“Ok. Well... we need to talk first.”

“Yes... you said that in your text last night. What do we need to talk about? I mean, I’m pretty clear here – you heard the words of the song I wrote you. I want you, Jackson, I want to be with you. All I need to know, is do you want to be with me?”

“Yes, I do...”

Deuce jumped in the air and whooped.

“...but, I have a few conditions...” went on Jackson, holding up his hand.

“Anything, Jackson... whatever you want... just say the word, and I’ll do it” said Deuce.

“Wait ‘til you hear what they are” said Jackson. He looked around the gym hall. “But not here, let’s go to the locker room.”

Deuce’s eyes lit up.

“Lead on, Jackson!” he said happily.

The two of them left the gym and headed towards the boys' locker room. Neither of them saw a ghostly shadow watch them go.

***

“So, Ghoulia, you said you have something for me?” asked Cleo.

 _”YOU’RE NOT GOING TO LIKE THIS_ " warned the zombie.

“Just tell me what you’ve found out” snapped the mummy.

Ghoulia hesitated for a second, then handed over her iCoffin. 

_”I HACKED INTO HIS iCOFFIN LIKE YOU ASKED. I THINK YOU’LL FIND WHAT YOU WANT – JUST SCROLL DOWN AND READ IT_ ”

Cleo took the iCoffin and started to read. Her eyes widened.

“Oh, my Ra!” she gasped, “ _Jackson!_ ”

_TBC... ___


	11. Chapter 11

Deuce was practically shaking with excitement as he followed Jackson into the boys’ locker room. He was finally getting what, if he was totally honest with himself, he had wanted all along – Jackson – not just for a quicky, but an actual relationship. It had been a week ago, in this very room, that Deuce had had Jackson up against the wall. And now, here they were again, covered in sweat, and in desperate need of a shower. Deuce had to bite down hard on his lip to try and control himself. 

Jackson sighed as he sat down on one of the benches, trying to control the butterflies in his stomach.

 _”It’s gonna be ok, l’il bro’”_ whispered Holt. _”He loves you – remember?_ ”

“Ok, first things first” said Jackson, “Holt would like to apologise to you, Deuce.”

The Gorgon frowned at the mention of Holt.

“He said some very bad things to you” continued Jackson, and very he’s sorry about that.”

Deuce shrugged.

“Ok... whatever... apology accepted.”

Jackson’s face lit up.

“Great! Ok, the next thing is a little more tricky...”

“It’s ok” interrupted Deuce, “you have no idea how much I want you Jackson – I’ll do it, whatever you want.”

Jackson smiled nervously.

“The thing is... it’s not just me in this body, there’s Holt as well.”

“I thought it might be something like that” interrupted Deuce again. “Look, uh... Holt... I know this is weird for you, and I will try and make things as easy for you as possible, but you are gonna have to accept that me and Jackson are gonna want to do things together, and...”

“No, no – that’s not it!” said Jackson, holding up his hands.

Deuce looked confused.

 _”This is a bad idea, li’l bro...”_ warned Holt.

“Look, um... the thing is... we like you. We _both_ like you – me _and_ Holt” explained Jackson.

Deuce’s eyes widened.

“Hang on – are you saying that Holt _likes_ me? As in...” Deuce voice trailed off.

“Yes” replied Jackson.

“But he _hates_ me! He _really_ hates me!”

“Well... it seems that love and hate are kinda like two sides of the same coin...”

Deuce’s eyes darkened.

“Hang on – in the class room the other day – that was Holt wasn’t it?”

“I’m not sure what you mean...”

“Holt _kissed_ me” hissed Deuce.

“Well... yes, I thought that was pretty obvious...”

“No – I thought it was you, pushing through!”

“Oh...”

“Oh my gods! _Holt?_ \- that is fucked up, dude – seriously!”

 _”Ok, bro’ you need to stop with this, or you’re gonna ruin everything!”_ cried Holt, panicking. But Jackson clenched his jaw and pushed back.

“We both like you” repeated Jackson, “and we both want to be with you.”

“What exactly are you saying Jackson?”

“I’m saying that Holt and I... we... we... we come as a package.”

“Are you fucking crazy?” exploded Deuce, “are you seriously suggesting that me and Holt should... should... should... I can’t even bring myself to say it!”

“Not at first,” Jackson ploughed on desperately, “but once you get to know him better...”

“I don’t want to get to know him better, I want you Jackson – not him, _never_ him!”

 _”Jackson, please stop!”_ begged Holt.

“But he _is_ me, that’s what I’m trying to tell you” pleaded Jackson, “you can’t separate us – we are two halves of the same whole. And if you want to be with me, then you have to be with Holt too.”

“No way, Jackson – you are sweet and kind and smart and the best person I have ever met. Holt is an arrogant, rude, and possibly insane, asshole – he is _nothing_ like you!”

“I know he seems like that on the outside, but deep down...”

“No!” shouted Deuce. “This is not happening... wait a second, is this Holt’s idea?” he demanded. “Is this his way to try to stop us from being together?” 

“No – it’s my idea – he actually thinks it’s a bad idea, but...”

“Hold on” said Deuce, holding up his hands, “If Holt thinks this is a bad idea, then why are you doing it? Why can’t it be just you and me, like it’s supposed to be – and he can just carry on doing whatever he does with Frankie, and then everyone is happy?”

“Because he _won’t_ be happy” said Jackson, miserably. “He likes you – a lot – and I know, that watching me and you together, and him never being able to touch you and hold you and kiss you – it will destroy him.”

Deuce screwed up his face in disgust.

“This is insane – why are you doing this Jackson?”

“Please... will you just think about it?”

“I don’t need to think about it! I can’t do it Jackson, I’m sorry, but I will never feel about Holt the way I feel about you. And if this is truly how you feel, if this is truly your condition for us to be together, then my answer is no – I’m sorry, but no.”

Jackson hung his head.

“I’m sorry too...”

Jackson started shoving his clothes into his gym bag.

“C’mon, Jackson... it doesn’t have to be like this...”

“Yes... yes it does.” Jackson grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. “I should go now” he said stiffly.

“Jackson... please...”

“Good bye Deuce...”

Deuce watched helplessly as Jackson walked away from him. As the door to the locker room closed, Deuce sank down onto a bench, his head in his hands. In a moment, his world had come crumbling down – he had thought this was finally it – he could be with Jackson, and now, his heart felt empty and hollow.

Jackson ran through the hallways, eyes blinking back tears.

 _”Why did you say that?_ asked Holt, _”You could’ve had what you wanted, I know how long you’ve wanted him – why did you say those things?_ ”

“Because they are true – because I couldn’t be happy knowing you weren’t – because your dream was right – deep down, we are the same.”

_”And now you’ve lost him, bro’... maybe forever...”_

“I know, Holt... I know.”

***

Deuce sat in his car, his hands were shaking – today was supposed to be a happy day – but all he felt was pain and heart break. He was about to start the engine when he heard his iCoffin beep. He grabbed it and checked the screen – it was from Cleo. He threw the iCoffin down on the passenger seat – Cleo was the last person he wanted to talk to right now. He started the car and cursing every god he could think of, drove home.

When Deuce got home, he didn’t bother to change or shower, he went straight to his room and collapsed onto his bed. Only here, alone in his room did he allow the tears to come. His iCoffin beeped again – Cleo again. Angrily, he opened the text, but what he saw made his blood run cold.

_I know about you and Jackson. Call me, if you value his safety._

His fingers flew over the screen, bringing up Cleo’s number. He pressed the button, waiting for the ringing tone.

“Cleo?”

“Ah... Deuce, I’ve been waiting for you call me – I knew you would eventually” the mummy said smugly.

“What do you want, Cleo?”

“Oh, that’s such a complex question, Deuce. I want so many things: fame, power, respect, my own line of designer shoes...”

“What do you want from me?” 

Cleo sighed.

“I think it’s more about what you _don’t_ want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I imagine that you don’t want, for instance, for Jackson to be struck down with hideous boils, or perhaps, eaten by a giant scarab beetle, or...”

“Why should I care about Jackson?”

“Oh, come now, Deuce – we’re old friends.”

“Jackson is my friend – that’s all.”

“I had Ghoulia hack into your iCoffin – I know about that touching song you wrote, I know everything!”

“What the fuck? Cleo – are you fucking crazy? How dare you!”Deuce shouted angrily.

“Shut up and listen – or I’ll make Jackson wish he was never even born!”

“Ok, ok, I get the picture. What do you want?”

“I should think that’s obvious, Deuce. I am a de Nile, and if there is one thing that upsets de Nile more than anything, it’s _humiliation_.”

“You broke up with me, remember...”

“Yes, but do you think people at school will remember? No! All they will remember is that you dumped me for a pathetic little normie _gay boy!_ And I can’t let that happen, Deuce. Surely you must understand that.”

Deuce was silent for a moment.

“You don’t have anything to worry about. Jackson rejected me.”

“What?” whispered Cleo.

“You heard me. Jackson rejected me.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, he did, ok? Swear to Zeus.”

“Why?”

“That’s none of your fucking business!”

“So you’re still single?”

“Yes. And your reputation is intact. Are you happy now?”

“Not quite.” Cleo paused thoughtfully. “If Jackson doesn’t want you, then there’s nothing stopping you getting back with me.”

“Ok, Cleo – you are officially nuts. Why the Hell would I want to get back with you? And more to the point, why would you want to get back with me? You know I don’t love you – that I’m in love with someone else!”

“I don’t care about love. All I care about is status - _our_ status. In case you hadn’t noticed, we were the _it_ couple at Monster High – the couple everyone wanted to be like. I need you Deuce, much as it pains me to admit it.”

“No, Cleo – I’ve had enough shit today without this. I’m not with Jackson, that should be enough for you. Just leave me alone, ok? I don’t need this right now.” With that, Deuce ended the call, and tossed his iCoffin on the bed. Today was officially the worst day of his life.

***

Jackson stared into the darkness. He’d told his mother he wasn’t feeling well, and had gone straight to bed. He could sense Holt’s pain in his mind – almost as great as his own.

_”He hates me. He really hates me...”_

“I’m sorry Holt...”

 _”He thinks I’m insane._ ”

“You’re not.”

_”Why did you do it?”_

“You know why...”

 _”He said he could never... he could never...”_ ”

“Don’t torture yourself, Holt. What’s done is done.”

_”But you could’ve been happy...”_

“No, I couldn’t.”

_”So what happens now?”_

“I don’t know Holt... I don’t know...”

***

The next day, Jackson got ready for school with a heavy heart. It was bad enough that Deuce had rejected him, but the thought of spending double-detention with the Gorgon was unbearable. When he arrived at school, Frankie came running towards him with a worried look on her face.

“Jackson” she whispered, pulling him to one side, “you need to see this.” The ghoul held out her iCoffin. 

Jackson’s heart skipped a beat. It was Spectra’s blog, with the headline:

_Deuce’s mystery girl revealed – Jackson Jekyll_

“She says she overheard you talking after casketball practice” went on Frankie. “Is it true? Are you and Deuce... _together?_ ”

“No” said Jackson firmly, “no we’re not. Deuce is my friend, nothing more.”

“Oh, thank Heaven for that!” exclaimed Frankie, “you had me worried for a moment.” She shifted awkwardly. “I’ve actually been wanting to talk to you about something. It’s a little, um... well, it’s kinda hard to explain. But you know that I like Holt – well, of course you know that, but I actually like...”

“Hey! It’s Deuce’s new girlfriend!” a booming voice rang out across the school yard. Manny Taur. “Hey, Jackson, I always knew there was something weird about you – and now I know – you turned a cool dude like Deuce into a fucking faggot! You should be ashamed of yourself, you little freak!”

“He is not with Deuce!” shouted Frankie angrily.

“Then why does it say he is in Spectra’s blog?” demanded the bully.

“I don’t know – but it’s a lie. Tell him, babe” she said turning to Jackson, “tell him what you told me.”

“Deuce is my friend, nothing more” said Jackson defiantly.

“Ahhh... well, here’s the man of the moment!” crowed Manny, looking over Jackson’s shoulder. “Let’s ask your boyfriend, shall we?”

Jackson turned around, his heart falling as he saw Deuce walking towards him.

“Hey Deuce! Is Jackson your boyfriend or what?” shouted Manny.

Deuce stopped and looked at Jackson.

“What are you talking about?” he snapped.

“It’s all over Spectra’s blog” explained the minotaur, “apparently you two are in love. I must say, I’m disappointed, dude. I never had you down as a faggot.”

“Watch your mouth, asshole!” hissed Deuce, his snakes writhing angrily.

“What did you just call me?” roared the minotaur, rearing up in front of Deuce.

“You heard me, _asshole_!”

Manny lunged forward, grabbing Deuce around the throat and lifting him off the ground. A crowd of shocked students looked on.

“Call me that again!” spat Manny, squeezing Deuce’s throat.

“Put him down!” shrieked Cleo suddenly rushing up, her hands flailing uselessly again the minotaur’s thick, muscled arms. “You’re hurting him!”

“That’s the idea!” shouted Manny.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a fireball smacked into the back of Manny’s head. He howled in pain, dropping Deuce and spinning around.

“Want another?” drawled Holt, tossing a fireball up and down in his hand.

“Trying to save your boyfriend?” sneered Manny

_boom_

Holt threw the fireball, hitting Manny in the chest and knocking him to the ground.

“He is _not_ my boyfriend!” snarled Deuce, rubbing his throat and glaring at Holt.

“Then why does it say so in Spectra’s blog?” demanded Manny.

“What?” asked Deuce, bewildered.

“Here” said Cleo, handing Deuce her iCoffin, “she says she overheard you two talking.” The mummy narrowed her eyes at the Gorgon.

Deuce looked at the iCoffin, then handed it back to Cleo.

“It’s bullshit” he declared. “Jackson is my friend – nothing more. And Holt... well, everyone knows how much I hate that fucker. I guess Spectra is so desperate for stories, she’s just making them up now.”

“So it’s not true?” asked Manny suspiciously.

“No” said Deuce. “But I do have some actual real news for you all. Cleo and I are getting back together.” He wrapped his arm around Cleo’s waist and pulled her close. “Isn’t that right babe?”

Cleo hesitated for only a second.

“Uh... yes!” she said, “yes... Deuce has apologised to me for treating me so badly, and I have graciously accepted his apology. And now, _we’re back._ ”

Holt stared at Deuce for a second, his eyes blazing red. Then he turned and walked away.

_TBC..._


	12. Chapter 12

Holt stormed away, fists clenched, jaw tight. Waves of anger rippled through his body.

“Wait! Holt!” cried Frankie running after him. “What’s going on? Why did you help Deuce, I thought you hated him?” 

“I do!” snapped Holt without breaking stride. “I just hate bullies more.”

“Then how come this is the first time you’ve stood up to Manny?” demanded Frankie. “He must pick on Jackson at least once a week – but you’ve never transformed to help him.”

Holt stopped and turned to face Frankie.

“Jackson doesn’t want me to fight his battles for him – he’s been very clear on that score. Besides, this time Manny went too far.” He started walking again.

“Will you just hold up a minute!” called out Frankie chasing after him again.

Holt stopped.

“Thank you” said Frankie. “Now, tell me what’s _really_ going on? Is it because of Spectra’s blog? Because if it is – don’t worry. No-one really believed it anyway. I mean Jackson can be a bit sensitive sometimes but he’s not... not...”

“Gay?” asked Holt.

“Exactly” said Frankie. “And Deuce is like the most heterosexual guy ever...”

Holt snorted.

“So what’s the matter, Holt? I’ve never seen you like this.”

“I’m just pissed off – ok? I’m fed up with people like Manny and Deuce pushing everyone else around ‘cos they think they’re better than the rest of us. Well they’re not. And some day, someone is _really_ going to stand up to them, and take them down a peg or two. And I hope to the gods that that person is me.”

“It’s ok, babe” said Frankie soothingly. “Forget about them – you have me. And so does Jackson, for that matter.”

Holt smiled at Frankie.

“Thanks, babe” he said. “I’m sorry – I don’t mean to upset you. I just get a little wound up sometimes.”

“I know” said Frankie, “you’re passionate – it’s why I love you. And so is Jackson. Passionate I mean – just in a different way.”

Holt sighed, then pulled in Frankie for a kiss, running his tongue along her lower lip before pushing in, quickly deepening the kiss as his arms circled around her body. He groaned appreciatively as the ghoul melted into him, her hips grinding against his. His hands drifted down her back, across her pert ass, pulling her closer.

Frankie gasped as she broke the kiss.

“We’re gonna be late for class” she breathed.

“Seriously?” asked Holt, raising an eyebrow.

“Me and Jackson have advanced clawculus” said Frankie. “It’s one of those classes that is a real pain catching up if you miss it.”

Holt shook his head, then pulled out the ear bud that was attached to his iCoffin. In an instant he was replaced with Jackson. 

“Oh, uh... I’m sorry, Frankie” apologised Jackson as he disentangled himself from the ghoul who was still wrapped around him. “We’d better get going – we don’t want to be late.”

***

Deuce headed to his dead languages class with Cleo. The mummy had one arm possessively around his waist, leaving no-one in any doubt that the _it_ couple were back together. There were more than a few surprised glances, and monsters re-checking Spectra’s blog with puzzled faces, but the news about Cleo and Deuce travelled fast. By lunchtime it was all everyone was talking about.

Deuce and Cleo were sitting in the creeperteria, while Cleo told a gathered crowd of students an elaborate (and completely untrue) tale of how Deuce had humbly apologised to her (even dropping down on one knee to beg her forgiveness), and she had of course accepted because they were soul mates, destined to be together.

Holt and Frankie sat a few tables along, with Heath and Abbey. Jackson had barely made it through his morning classes without crying, and he now sat silently brooding in the back of Holt’s mind.

“They make you kinda sick, don’t they?” said Heath, gesturing towards where Cleo was holding court.

“Is little bit strange” noted Abbey. “One minute it all over between them, then Spectra write about Deuce and Jackson, and now they back together as if nothing happen at all.”

“I think they deserve each other” muttered Holt darkly.

“Well, it’s Spectra that makes _me_ sick” said Frankie, “writing all those horrible lies about Jackson.” 

“Yeah, what was that about?” laughed Heath. “I doubt Jackson would even know what to if someone tried to kiss him!”

Frankie frowned at Heath.

“Don’t be so down on Jackson, he’s... he has...”

“A horrific lack of social skills?” sniggered Heath.

“Hidden depths” snapped Frankie.

Suddenly Twyla appeared holding a stack of papers.

“Have a flyer?” she said holding out one of the papers.

“What is this?” asked Abbey taking it. “Valentine prom?”

“Yeah...” said Twyla. “Howleen’s organising it, and she, like, got me to help.”

“Let me see!” squealed Frankie, grabbing one of the flyers. “Ohhh! A Valentine prom, next Friday! And look Holt – you’re DJ-ing! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Let me see that!” said Holt, snatching the flyer.

“Um... yeah... Howleen kinda forgot to ask” went on Twyla. “So... um... Holt, will you, like, DJ for the prom?”

Holt stared at the flyer, then threw it down on the table.

“Yeah, fine, whatever...”

“Thanks Holt!” said Twyla. “Howleen will be like, totally stoked.”

“But you won’t be DJ-ing the whole time, will you babe?” said Frankie pouting, ‘Cos I wanna dance with you, I mean it’s a _Valentines_ prom!”

“I’m sure I can spare some time for my fine, favourite ghoul!” Holt grinned. 

“What is this _traffic light_?” asked Abbey looking closely at the flyer.

“Oh, yeah... the traffic light thing” explained Twyla, “it’s Howleen’s idea. You, like, have to wear a colour sticker thing. It’s red if you are in a relationship, orange if you’re kinda not sure, and green if you’re like, totally up for it. It’s so people know if they can hit on you at the prom.”

Abbey raised her eyebrows.

“Actually sound like a good idea.”

“Ohhh! A valentine prom?” exclaimed Cleo suddenly. She sauntered over to Twyla and took a flyer. “Oh, my, Ra! What a marvellous idea! It’s the perfect way for everyone to see how much in love Deuce and I are.” The mummy turned to Deuce. “Hey look, Deucey, a valentine prom next Friday.”

“Cool, babe!” said Deuce, “sounds like fun!”

Holt felt waves of heat roll down his arms to the tips of his fingers. He clenched his fists.

Cleo smiled sweetly. 

“I’ll have to have a new dress, of course. And perhaps some new jewellery. Oh! Maybe you can buy me something!”

“Sure, babe” said Deuce. “Whatever you want, Queen of my heart.”

The mummy bent down and kissed Deuce slowly, deliberately, loving the fact that everyone was watching her.

Fire started to burn in Holt’s belly.

Cleo turned away from Deuce to face the rest of the people watching.

“And then everyone will see once and for all, that _I_ am your girlfriend, and you would _never, ever_ be with that pathetic, little normie piece of trash” she hissed.

“Watch your mouth!” screeched Frankie, standing up and shaking her fist at Cleo.

“Cleo...” growled Deuce in warning.

Heat prickled across Holt’s skin.

 _”Uh... Holt...”_ said Jackson, _are you ok?_ ”

“Oh, Frankie darling,” drawled Cleo, “you poor thing – bad enough that your boyfriend is...” she looked Holt up and down “... _psychotic_ , but to see you pining after that nerdy normie – well it’s just sad.”

Tendrils of smoke started to rise from Holt’s clothes.

“Don’t you talk about Jackson like that!” shouted Frankie, “He is the sweetest, kindest, most decent guy I ever met!”

“And totally not interested in you!” laughed Cleo.

“That’s enough Cleo!” snapped Deuce, his voice stiff and stilted.

Frankie turned to Holt, there were tears in her eyes.

“I was g-going to t-tell you, Holt” stammered Frankie.

_”Oh no... she likes me...”_

“Uh, dude...” asked Heath looking worriedly at Holt, “are you ok? You seem to be uh... smouldering.”

Flames sprung up in Holt’s hair, licking their way down his neck.

“Oh... fuck...” cursed Holt.

 _”Ok – we need to change, NOW!”_ shouted Jackson.

Fire rippled down Holt’s arm, setting his jacket ablaze. He grabbed his iCoffin from his pocket and threw it on the table, wrenching out the ear bud just as his whole body erupted into flames. There was a flash, and then Jackson was sitting at the table.

The entire creeperteria was silent – all of them staring at Jackson.

“Whoa!” cried Heath, “that was intense!”

“Oh my gods, Jackson – are you ok? Is Holt ok?” asked Frankie, her eyes full of fear. “Oh, it’s all my fault! Oh, Holt, please, I am so sorry I didn’t tell you before. Please don’t hate me! I couldn’t bear it if you hated me!”

Jackson looked around him at all the shocked faces. For a second his eyes met Deuce’s. The Gorgon was frowning, his mouth open in horror.

“I-I-I h-have to go!” Jackson stammered, getting up and backing away from the table. He grabbed his iCoffin, then turned and fled.

Frankie sank back down on to her chair and burst into tears. Around her everyone started talking at once. Abbey hurried to Frankie’s side, putting her arm around the distraught ghoul.

“You, Heath – go after him!” instructed Abbey, jerking her head in the direction of Jackson as he sprinted away.

The fire elemental rolled his eyes.

“Go now!” shouted Abbey.

Reluctantly, Heath stood up.

“Ok...” he grumbled.

“He your cousin – hurry up!” 

Heath jogged after Jackson, following him out of the creeperteria and into the hallways of Monster High. He saw his cousin slip into the boys’ bathroom. Sighing, Heath pushed open the door.

“Jackson, are you ok?”

“Go away!” shouted Jackson from inside one of the cubicles.

“I can’t. Abbey told me to follow you. If I come back without you she’ll give me the cold shoulder. Literally.”

“Please... just leave me alone.”

“Is Holt ok? I mean, I occasionally set myself on fire, but I’ve never... um... exploded like that.”

“He’s fine. Just a little shaken up.”

Heath stepped into the cubicle next to Jackson. He peered at the toilet seat to make sure it was relatively clean, then hopped up and leant over the cubicle wall.

“So... um... Frankie likes you both, huh? Who saw that one coming?”

Jackson looked up at his cousin.

“We... uh, kinda already guessed, actually.”

“Really?” asked Heath, surprised. “But you’re like, totally different. Holt is like the ultimate party dude, and you’re...”

“A pathetic nerdy normie?” sniffed Jackson.

“I was going to say ‘ultimate smart dude.’ I mean, I know we don’t always get on, but you’re still my cousin. What Cleo said about you was out of line. She’s a bitch – she treats everyone like crap – even Deuce. Hell knows why he got back with her.”

Jackson forced back the tears that were threatening to break through.

“C’mon dude. Come outta there. You can’t stay in there – you have classes and stuff.”

“And a double-detention” sighed Jackson.

“Really?” asked Heath. “What d’ya do?”

“I almost blew up my mad science class.”

“Cool!” said Heath, slightly impressed.

“Not really. I have to spend it with Deuce.”

“What’s wrong with that? I thought you two were buddies?”

“Just... Spectra’s blog... it’s awkward...”

Heath laughed.

“Don’t worry, Jackson, no-one really believed that. I mean – you and Deuce? That’s like totally not gonna happen.” He paused for a second. “Can I talk to Holt?”

“Uh... not really,” said Jackson. “The last time it happened it burned all his clothes off. He’s probably naked right now.”

“You mean he exploded before?” asked Heath, “When? Why?”

 _”Don’t even think about telling him!"_ warned Holt.

“I can’t really talk about it” explained Jackson. “You’ll have to ask him about it.”

“Ok – I will” replied Heath thoughtfully.

 _”Ask him to get me some clothes will ya?_ ” said Holt.

“Um... Heath?”

“Yeah?”

“Holt says can you get him some clothes?”

“Where am I supposed to get clothes from?” said Heath.

_”Ask him if he has his sports kit with him.”_

“Holt says do you have your sports kit?”

“Uh, yeah... maybe. Lemme check my locker.” Heath climbed down from the toilet. “I’ll be back in a sec, ok?”

Jackson waited until his cousin had left the bathroom.

“Are you ok Holt?” he asked softly.

_“I’m not sure...”_

“You have to talk to Heath about this. Remember – you _promised_ you would if it happened again.”

_”We have more important things to worry about right now, l’il bro. Like finding me some clothes, and working out what the hell we are going to do about Frankie. Oh, and don’t forget we have a whole two hours stuck in detention with Deuce.”_

“What _are_ going to do about Frankie?”

_”Well, we have to be honest. Do you like her, I mean as in do you dig her?”_

“You know I don’t. I just like... Deuce.”

 _”Yeah, well he’s gone running back to Cleo, so nothing’s happening on that score now, l’il bro.”_ ”

“I know.”

_”So... you have to tell Frankie.”_

“About Deuce?”

 _”No – you idiot! About you - not being in to her! You can’t leave her hanging on for something that will never happen._ ”

“Are you jealous?”

 _”Of Frankie liking you?_ ”

“Yes.”

Holt sighed.

 _”I dunno... a bit, maybe. I’m not really sure. To be honest, I think I’m more jealous of you and Deuce._ ”

Suddenly the door to the bathroom swung open.

“I found my sports kit!” announced Heath. “It’s a little dirty, but better than Holt running around butt naked.” The fire elemental climbed up on the toilet again and handed the clothes to Jackson. “Here you go.”

Jackson sniffed the clothes.

“Ewwww!” he pulled a face. “How long have these been in your locker?”

Heath shrugged.

“I dunno. A week maybe.”

 _”Just switch me on, bro’”_ said Holt.

Jackson looked up at Heath.

“A little privacy?”

“Oh, sorry” said Heath, climbing down.

Jackson took out his iCoffin and pulled out the cable to his head phones. He carefully put the iCoffin on the floor, switching on the music as he bent down. Load music rose up; Jackson felt the familiar tingling sensation, and then he was gone, trapped back inside Holt’s mind.

“Oh man – these stink!” called out Holt from inside the cubicle.

“You’re welcome, dude” shouted Heath.

“Sorry, Heath... and thank you...”

“No worries – happy to help” replied Heath. “So... you wanna tell me why you keep exploding?”

“Nope” said Holt.

“Ok – suit yourself. What are you going to do about Frankie?”

“Well aren’t you full of questions today...” said Holt irritably.

“Just tryin’ to help you out.”

“Sorry man – I’m just a little stressed right now” apologised Holt.

“I can tell.”

The bell sounded, signifying the end of lunch.

Holt opened the door to the cubicle.

“Ok, well we’d better get going – we have study howl” said Heath. “Although you look kinda ridiculous in my sports kit, so it’s probably better if you go as Jackson. Plus you’ll get some actual studying that way.”

“Since when did you care about studying?”

“I don’t – but Jackson does.”

Holt shrugged and turned off the music – shifting into Jackson in a second.

“Ok... “ sighed Jackson. “Let’s go then.”

***

Deuce ran along the hallways to Mr Hack’s class room – he was late, and was worried that it would earn him another detention. When he got there, Jackson was already sitting at a desk staring miserably at a book.

“You’re five minutes late, Mister Gorgon – you can stay an extra ten minutes for that” growled Mr Hack from his desk at the front of the class.

“Sorry...” said Deuce. He hurried in to the room and sat down at the table next to Jackson.

“You might as well use this time to do some homework” snapped the teacher. 

Deuce sighed and pulled out a book from his bag. He was behind on his ancient runes project, although he was too distracted to be able to read anything. 

“Hey – Jackson” whispered Deuce.

“Go away” whispered Jackson in reply.

“I need to explain to you...”

“No talking!” snarled Mr Hack “this is supposed to be punishment!”

Deuce stared down at his book. Ancient runes was probably the most boring class he took – combined with not being able to explain himself to Jackson – this was _definitely_ punishment.

The clock ticked away...

After almost an hour and a half the sounds of Mr Hack gently snoring drifted across the room.

Deuce looked nervously at the teacher, making sure he was fast asleep. Then he turned to Jackson.

“Jackson – please let me explain...”

“Leave me alone!” shouted Jackson.

“’Ere! I said no talking!” bellowed Mr Hack sitting up suddenly.

Deuce sighed – this was impossible.

At 5.05pm Mr Hack told Jackson he could go. Deuce’s eyes followed him as he collected his things and left. Deuce was forced to stay another ten minutes. When was finally allowed to leave he ran out of the room and searched the hallways for Jackson – but he knew he was gone. He made his way home and headed straight to his bedroom. He locked the door, then took a deep breath and dialled Jackson’s number on his iCoffin.

“What do _you_ want?”

Deuce sighed as Holt answered.

“Can I talk to Jackson, please?” he asked.

“No.”

“Ok – well... is Jackson ok? I mean, what happened in the creeperteria – it looked pretty bad. And I know that what happens to you also happens to Jackson. So... is he ok? I mean I couldn’t see any burns or anything, but I don’t know how this works and...”

“Jackson didn’t get burned – it doesn’t work like that” interrupted Holt.

“Oh... ok... that’s good. So... uh... I guess I have some explaining to do, about Cleo I mean.”

“You do.”

“She knows about me and Jackson.”

“What? How? Did you tell her? You fucking idiot!”

“No! Of course not – she had Ghoulia hack into my iCoffin.”

“Oh. That’s fucked up.”

“I know! And then she threatened to do something bad to Jackson if he and I got together, and asked me to get back with her. I said no, but when Spectra put that stuff on her blog, and everyone was talking about it, I just... panicked and tried to give them something else to talk about instead.”

“Seriously? That’s your explanation?”

“Yes” mumbled Deuce.

Holt laughed, but there was no mirth in it.

“You’re an idiot, Deuce.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Well you are. Cleo’s no threat to Jackson – he’s dealt with bullies and haters his whole life. She’s just another monster wanting to take a pop at him. He’s made of stronger stuff than you give him credit for.”

“I’m sorry...”

“You should be. I was going to try and talk him ‘round – make him give up on his stupid demands about me and you.”

“You were?” asked Deuce, hopefully.

“I was, but you don’t deserve him. You’re a coward. You could’ve fought for him, but you didn’t. You broke his heart Deuce – I can feel it. It’s like you ripped open his chest and pulled out all the goodness, all the things that made him happy, and now all that’s left is a gaping hole. You said you loved him...”

“I do love him!” protested Deuce.

“Then fight for him – and maybe, just maybe you’ll be worthy of him.”

“But Cleo said...”

“I said fight for him! Or am I wrong about you?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I thought you might special...” said Holt.

Then the line went dead.

_TBC..._


	13. Chapter 13

_”Uh... Holt, what are you doing?”_ ” asked Jackson.

“Helping you out, bro’”

_”I thought you were mad at Deuce”_

“I am – but I can feel your pain, Jackson – it’s tearing you up inside – it’s tearing me up too” said Holt. “And if he’s telling the truth about why he got back with Cleo, then maybe there is still a chance for you and him.”

_”It won’t work – me and Deuce – not without you too.”_

“You don’t know that.”

 _”We’ve been through this”_ ” sighed Jackson. _”And don’t pretend you don’t like him – you didn’t explode in the creeperteria ‘cos of Frankie – it was ‘cos of Deuce. Just like the first time.”_

“We don’t know why I exploded” said Holt. “And I’m not denying that I like him – but I’m not in love with him. Yeah – I’d love to fuck the smile right off his face, but what you feel for him is deeper.”

_”You know I can tell when you’re lying”_

“What am I lying about?”

_”You are in love with him”_

“No, I’m not” insisted Holt. “But even if I was, which I’m not, it doesn’t matter – he doesn’t dig me. So we should just forget the whole thing and see if there’s a way you can be with him still. Besides, I have Frankie.”

_”And are you in love with her?”_

“Who, Frankie? I dunno, I don’t think so. But she sure is hot.”

 _”We need to talk to her”_ said Jackson quietly. 

“We do” agreed Holt. “I should probably call her now. Do you want to talk to her?”

_”Can you? I don’t think I’m up to it right now.”_

“Ok” said Holt, “it’s probably better coming from me anyway." He picked up his iCoffin and dialled Frankie’s number. 

“Hello?” Frankie’s voice sounded strained, like she had been crying.

“Hey, Frankie Fine” said Holt softly.

“Oh, Holt” sobbed Frankie, “I’m so sorry...”

“It’s ok, babe, it’s ok...”

“Are you ok – what happened in the creeperteria?”

“I’m fine. I just got a little stressed – it’s been a weird day.”

“Yeah” whispered Frankie, “it has. Is Jackson ok?”

“He’s ok.”

“Are you angry with me?” asked Frankie.

“Why should I be angry with you babe?”

“Because... I didn’t tell you that I like Jackson” explained Frankie.

“Well... we kinda had suspicions anyway.”

“You did?”

“Yeah. But babe, I’m sorry... Jackson, he doesn’t dig you that way.”

“Oh...”

“He likes you – he thinks you’re a fine ghoul, but more like... a best friend, not a girl friend.”

“Oh...” repeated Frankie. 

“I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

“Yeah...” sighed Frankie. “I just hoped... the three of us could... you know...”

“I know...”

“I should go. I have homework.”

“Ok, well... you’re still my favourite ghoul.”

“Thanks Holt. See you tomorrow.” There was a click and the line went dead.

Holt sighed and rolled back on his bed.

“Well, she seemed to take it pretty well.”

 _”I’m not sure Holt...”_ said Jackson.

“I guess we’ll see tomorrow.”

***

The next day was Friday. Jackson had ancient history in the morning. Normally he would sit with Frankie, but today, when the ghoul came in she sat with her friends leaving Jackson all by himself.

 _”Just give her some time, bro’”_ said Holt. 

Jackson tried to shrug it off, but he still felt strangely rejected. Then Deuce arrived with Cleo and Ghoulia and took seats at the back, sending Jackson’s mood even lower. Suddenly he sensed movement next to him.

“Is this seat taken?” said a voice.

Jackson looked up into the smiling face of Jinafire.

“Um... n-no” stammered Jackson.

“Good” said Jinafire sitting down next to Jackson. “Are you and Holt alright?” she asked, coming straight to the point. “I heard about what happened in the creeperteria yesterday.”

“W-we’re fine. A little shaken up, but fine.”

Jinafire nodded.

“When I was younger, I found it hard to control my powers. If I felt strong emotions, such as anger, or hate, or even joy, my whole body would turn to flames.”

 _”Really?”_ asked Holt.

“Really?” asked Jackson.

“Yes.”

 _”Ask her how she learned to control it, bro’”_ said Holt.

“So how did you learn to control it?”

“A still mind – through meditation and mindfulness.”

_”Ask her if she can teach us”_

“Holt says can you teach us?”

Jinafire smiled and nodded.

“It would be my pleasure.”

There was a bang and a puff of smoke, and Mr Rotter appeared out of nowhere.

“Silence, class!” he boomed. “Today I have decided to give you a mock exam!”

Groans went up around the class.

“Uh, Mr Rotter?” said Jackson, “will this count towards our final grade?”

“No, but I want to see how you all do under exam conditions.”

A sigh of relief went around the class.

“Jackson, Jinafire, please hand these out” said Mr Rotter handing them two stacks of exam papers.

Jackson and Jinafire stood up and went around the room passing out the papers. When Jackson got to Frankie she took the paper and said thank you, but kept her eyes averted. His shoulder’s sagged. He didn’t intend to hurt Frankie, but he could tell by the way that her ghoulfriends stared at him that he had. Even worse was Deuce’s reaction when Jackson handed him the paper – he didn’t even acknowledge Jackson. With a heavy heart, Jackson sat back in his seat and looked at the first question on the exam. He was about to pick up his pencil and start writing when he felt a warm hand reach out and squeeze his own. He looked up in surprise at Jinafire.

“Don’t worry” she whispered, “you will be alright - I will help you.”

Jackson smiled back, then gently pulled his hand away. He started writing, and hoped no-one could see his cheeks growing pink.

From the back of the class Deuce stared at Jackson. His eyes narrowed as he saw Jinafire reach out and hold Jackson’s hand. What was she up to? He wondered. Normally she would sit with Clawdeen or Lagoona, but today she had made a bee line for Jackson. Deuce shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Cleo was sat beside him – so he had purposely ignored Jackson when he handed out the exam papers, even though it pained him to do so. If only he could figure out a way to protect Jackson from Cleo. But that was an even harder task than the exam in front of him. Deuce picked up his pen and chewed the end. He needed advice, and he knew exactly who to ask.

***

It was lunch time, and Cleo was not happy.

“You are supposed to be having lunch with me, Deuce!” she shouted stomping her foot petulantly.

“We may be back together, Cleo” snapped Deuce, “but you don’t own me. I’m hanging out with Operetta today – so just get over it.”

Operetta smiled sweetly at Cleo.

“See ya later, princess” she drawled, linking arms with Deuce and pulling him away.

“If there’s anything going on between you two!” Cleo’s voice was full of anger and spite.

“There really ain’t sweetheart” said Operetta looking over her shoulder, “we ain’t each other’s types, if you get my drift...”

Deuce grinned as they walked away. Once they were out of sight of Cleo he turned to Operetta.

“What did you mean about not being each other’s types?” he asked.

“Well, you seem to have a weakness for cute li’l ol’ boys an’ evil bitches, whereas I like my ghouls sweet as apple pie – with a little spice.”

Deuce raised an eyebrow.

“Really?” he said.

“Uh huh” replied Operetta smiling. “Ah... here we are” she said, pulling open the secret door to the catacombs. The two of them headed in to the darkness until they got to Operetta’s boudoir.

“So, sug’” said Operetta flopping down into one of the comfy chairs, “what in the heck are you doin’ back with the bitch queen from hell? I thought you were gunnin’ for Jackson?”

“I was” sighed Deuce sitting down on the chair opposite. “But he kinda... rejected me...”

“What? After that song you wrote?”

Deuce nodded.

“Why?”

“He... uh... well...” Deuce leaned back and scratched his head. “It’s a little weird to be honest.”

Operetta grinned.

“Well I happen to like weird...”

“Ok, well... it seems that Holt has a thing for me as well, and Jackson said I can only be with him if I agree to be with Holt as well.”

Operetta almost fell off her chair.

“What? _Holt?_

“Yeah... I told you it was weird. He actually had me up against the wall and kissed me. It was pretty confusing.”

“And did ya like it?”

“What?” asked Deuce.

“Did ya like Holt havin’ ya up against the wall?”

“No!”

“Really? I mean, he’s crazy, but he is kinda hot” said Operetta.

“I thought you liked your ghouls sweet as apple pie?”

“I do – as long as there’s some spice. An’ Holt definitely qualifies as spice.”

“But he’s not a ghoul.”

“No” admitted Operetta, “but I’d be all over him if he was. Sweet li’l Jackson an’ spicy Holt – mmmmm now that’s quite a combination.....”

“You’re crazy” said Deuce, shaking his head.

“Y’all didn’t answer my question, sugar.”

“Which one?”

“Are ya sure ya didn’ like Holt havin’ ya up against the wall?”

Deuce frowned.

“No...” he said slowly.

“Y’all don’t sound very sure...”

“I don’t know... like I said, it was pretty confusing.”

“So, I’m guessing you turned Jackson down, an’ went back to what you’re used an’ made it up with Cleo, but now you’re regretting it?”

“Almost. After Jackson rejected me – which he did – I got a call from Cleo. She had Ghoulia hack into my iCoffin – she knew about the song, she knew everything. She threatened Jackson, and asked me to get back with her.”

“That bitch!” cried Operetta.

“I said no” continued Deuce, “but the next day everyone was talking about Spectra’s blog, so I thought I would give them something else to talk about, and I thought Cleo would leave Jackson alone if I was with her.”

“An’ now you’ve thought better of it?”

“It was Holt actually...”

Operetta raised an eyebrow.

“He told me to fight for Jackson... to prove that I do love him... that I’m _special_.”

“I see...” said Operetta knowingly.

“But I don’t know what to do” sighed Deuce. “Cleo knows some really nasty magic, she could really hurt Jackson. Holt says Jackson can handle himself, but I just don’t know...”

“So Holt wants you an’ Jackson to get together, huh?” asked Operetta thoughtfully.

“Yeah, it seems that way” said Deuce.

“An' how would y’all feel about Holt being able to watch while you an' Jackson are gettin’ it on?”

Deuce frowned.

“You know, I don’t actually care anymore. I just want to be with Jackson. And... maybe Holt isn’t as big an asshole as I thought he was. But I’m not in to him” he added as Operetta grinned from across the room.

“Whatever y’all say, sugar. Just remember – sweet and spicy!”

“You’re not helping” grumbled Deuce.

“Ok, I’m sorry sug. But, if you want Jackson, an’ you’re worried about Cleo, then my advice is to find some leverage.”

“What do you mean?” asked Deuce.

“Well, you’ve been with her a long time. Surely y’all must know some dark li'l secret she don’ want people to know?”

Deuce thought for a moment.

“She’s afraid of the dark” he said doubtfully.

“I was thinkin’ somethin’ a li'l more... shockin’” said Operetta.

Deuce sighed.

“I dunno – I’ll have to think about it.” He looked at the time on his iCoffin. "We’d better be getting back – I need to eat before gym class, plus I have a casketball game tonight. I need some protein.”

***

Holt sat with his eyes closed.

“Clear your mind of all thoughts...” Jinafire’s soft voice was barely audible over the sound of the fast beat blaring through his ear bud.

“It’s kinda hard... maybe I should try a different song...”

“No – just stay where you are and relax.” Jinafire walked over to Holt and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Relax...” she repeated, gently pushing his shoulders down.

They had found a quiet class room during lunch and Jinafire was trying to teach him to meditate.

“Slow down your breathing, Holt. Focus on your breath – in one-two-three-four and out-two-three four, and in one-two-three-four and out two-three-four.”

Holt tried to focus on his breath.

“Yes – that’s it!” said Jinafire. “Just follow your breath, let all other thoughts fall away...”

Holt concentrated.

“If a thought appears, acknowledge it, then let it go” went on Jinafire. “Return to your breath; you and your breath are one.”

“I am one with my breath” murmured Holt.

“Good” murmured Jinafire in response. She shifted her hands to Holt’s temples. “Now... think about what happened yesterday. How were you feeling?”

“I was angry” said Holt, keeping his eyes closed.

“Recall that anger... let it build up in your mind...” instructed Jinafire.

Holt remembered Cleo kissing Deuce... anger welled up inside him. His head felt hot.

“Good” repeated Jinafire. “Now... hold that anger... acknowledge it... “

Holt focused... his hair started to smoke.

“Now release it into your breath... let it go...”

Holt exhaled... he let the anger flow out of him. His hair stopped smoking. 

“It worked!” he shouted excitedly, opening his eyes.

“Of course” said Jinafire.

“That was amazing!” said Holt, jumping up and hugging Jinafire. “Thank you, you’re amazing!” He planted a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened. Frankie stood there, her lip was wobbling.

“Holt...” she whispered, “what are you doing in here with _her_?”

“Oh, Frankie...” Holt let go of Jinafire. “It’s not what it looks like Frankie, Jina’s just teaching me how to meditate.”

“You bastard!” shouted Frankie. She turned and slammed the door.

“Oh... fuck!” sighed Holt.

***

Deuce stood in the gym hall and looked at the circuit that had been set up for their class. There was a set of monkey bars, some benches, an A-frame covered in a rope net and long gap that was probably left for a sprint. There was also a large green net curtain that cut the huge hall in half. The girls were on one side, the boys on the other. He noticed Holt was standing next to Heath, his iCoffin strapped to his upper arm and one headphone taped into his ear. It wasn’t a huge surprise, Jackson rarely did gym class, but Deuce had been hoping that he would today. He stared at Holt; there was something not right about him – he looked _agitated,_ and Deuce found himself wondering why.

“Ok guys, you’ll have guessed we’re doing circuits” shouted Coach Igor. “But there’s a twist – you’ll be doing it in a relay, in teams of four. The team that comes last gets to stay behind and put all the equipment away at the end of the day.”

A groan went around the boys.

“What are the girls doing?” asked Gil.

“Gymnastics. Why - you want to join them?”

“No!” said Gil hurriedly.

“Ok, right, now to split you in to teams” went on Coach Igor. “Gil, Heath, Deuce, Holt – you’re in team one.”

Heath went to high five his cousin, while the Coach divided up the rest of the class, but Holt looked positively miserable.

“What’s the matter dude?” he asked.

“Frankie thinks I’m playing around with Jinafire” whispered Holt dejectedly.

“And are you?” said Heath.

“No, man! She was just teaching me to meditate – you know, to help with the whole exploding thing.”

“Oh... _mediation_ “ said Heath, winking.

“So!” bellowed Coach Igor, “here’s the rules: decide in your teams who’s doing what – climbing the net, ten push ups and ten sit ups by the benches, monkey bars, then a sprint finish – then head over to your piece of equipment. You don’t start your section until the guy before you tags you in. You need to do the circuits ten times – and like I said, the team that comes last puts everything away at the end of the class.”

“Ok, I’m _not_ climbing the net” said Gil walking over to join Holt and Heath. “Those things make me feel sick.”

“You can do the sprint finish” said Heath. Deuce can do the net, Holt can do the sit ups and push ups and I can do the monkey bars.”

“No way, dude, you have no upper body strength” said the Gorgon coming alongside the fire elemental. “ _You_ do the net, and _I’ll_ do the monkey bars.”

“Ok – fine!” grumbled Heath.

“Are you ok, Holt?” asked Deuce. “You look kinda... distracted.”

Holt looked suspiciously at Deuce.

“What do you care?”

“I’m just asking, dude, no need to get so defensive.”

“Alright – get into positions guys! Shouted the Coach.

The boys headed off to where they needed to be.

“On your marks, get set...” the Coach put a whistle to his lips and blew hard.

Heath jumped onto the net and started climbing over the A-frame. Manny Taur was ahead of him, and kicked him in the face, causing him to fall back.

“Hey!” shouted Heath “that’s not fair!”

The minotaur laughed nastily and carried on climbing.

Heath grabbed the net again and hauled himself up and over A-frame. He dropped quickly down the other side, then ran to the benches where Holt and Deuce were waiting.

“There you go, bro’” panted Heath, tagging his cousin.

Holt immediately dropped to the ground and started doing press ups.

“One... two... three...” counted Deuce as he watched the fire elemental. He was actually pretty impressed with the speed and the quality of the press ups. Holt was fit and strong. Memories of the time Holt had pinned him against the wall rose up in Deuce’s mind. Yes... Holt was _very_ strong.

Holt finished his press ups and flipped over to doing sit ups.

“...three... four... five...” counted Deuce. Holt was definitely bigger than Jackson, thought Deuce – the same basic shape, but taller and a lot more muscle mass. Operetta’s words suddenly sounded in Deuce’s head... _”Sweet li’l Jackson an’ spicy Holt – mmmmm now that’s quite a combination.....”_ Deuce suddenly felt his throat go tight. He stopped counting.

Holt paused and looked at Deuce. The Gorgon was staring at him with an odd look on his face – his mouth was hanging open.

“What’s the matter?” he asked.

“N-nothing” stammered Deuce. He felt his cheeks go pink.

“C’mon, bro’ hurry up!” said Heath.

Holt stared at Deuce. 

_”Is he blushing?”_ whispered Jackson.

“Come on!” shouted Heath.

Holt felt a warm glow ripple up through his belly and out to his finger tips.

“Will you just get on with it!” shouted Heath.

Holt did another sit up.

“That’s more like it! Nine!” shouted Heath, “C’mon... ten!”

Holt sprang up and tagged Deuce.

“Ow!” yelled Deuce, pulling his hand away. “What the fuck, dude?”

“What?”asked Holt.

“You burned me, asshole!” 

“No I didn’t!” retorted Holt. “And don’t talk to me like that!”

“You fucking did it on purpose” growled Deuce sucking his hand. “Seriously dude – you’re fucking crazy!”

“Don’t call me crazy!” yelled Holt shoving Deuce in the chest.

“Then don’t act like a fucking psycho!” yelled Deuce shoving him back.

Holt launched himself at the Gorgon, knocking him to the ground. He straddled him, pinning his arms and legs to the floor.

“Get the fuck off me!” shouted Deuce struggling against Holt.

“Not until you apologise!”

“What’s going on!” bellowed Coach Igor, running over.

“Apologise!” repeated Holt. He pushed his hips down to stop Deuce from moving. His thigh brushed against something... something _hard_.

 _”Holy crap!"_ breathed Jackson. _”Is that what I think it is?”_

Coach Igor grabbed the back of Holt’s shirt and pulled him up.

“Miss Bloodgoods office – now!” he shouted. 

Holt snorted then turned and walked away.

“You too!” snapped the Coach looking at Deuce.

“What?” cried Deuce.

“And don’t bother turning up for casketball tonight – consider yourself suspended until further notice.”

Deuce’s face darkened. Then he too turned and headed after Holt.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Holt's been taking a lot of the limelight in recent chapters, but don't worry, Jackson gets his chance in the next one. I'll try and post it up asap. Qx


	14. Chapter 14

Deuce stalked after Holt.

“Hey! Asshole, wait up will ya?” he shouted.

Holt stopped and turned to look at the Gorgon.

“What did you just call me?”

 _”Holt...”_ warned Jackson.

“What the fuck did you burn me for?”

“It was an accident” snapped Holt. “I got... hot.”

“Well, thanks to you, Coach suspended me from the casketball team!”

 _”Oh no!”_ whispered Jackson, _”that’s terrible!”_

Holt stared at Deuce.

“I’m sorry to hear that” he said stiffly. Then he started walking again.

“What is going on with you, dude?” called out Deuce running to catch Holt up again. “You’re acting really weird – even for you...”

Holt stopped again.

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“What do you mean?” asked Deuce.

Holt chewed his lip for a second. “I felt you, man...” he went on. “When I had you pinned down – you were getting off on it.”

“N-no I wasn’t” said Deuce.

Holt shook his head.

“Whatever, dude.” He started walking again.

“I want to talk to Jackson” said Deuce. “You told me to fight for him, well... I want to talk to him.”

“Fine...” sighed Holt, pulling out his ear bud.

There was a flash and Jackson stood in Holt’s place.

“Thank you” said Deuce. 

“I’m sorry you got in to trouble with Coach” said Jackson. “Holt was telling the truth – he didn’t mean to burn you.”

“What is his problem today?” asked Deuce.

“He’s having a rough time at the moment” explained Jackson.

“Oh... uh... ok. Well... Jackson, I uh... I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to ask you to give me another chance.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jackson.

 _”He likes me!_ cried Holt excitedly in Jackson’s head.

“Well, Holt told me to fight for you, so I’m not going to take no for an answer.”

“Go on...” said Jackson.

“I want you, Jackson, like I’ve never wanted anyone in my life. And... I figure that what’s holding me back is that I’m worried about what Cleo will do if she finds out we’re together, so... we just have to make sure she doesn’t find out.”

“And what about Holt?” Jackson could almost feel Holt holding his breath.

Deuce took a deep breath.

“I’ve realised that I’m ok with Holt...”

_”Yes!”_

“...I’m ok with Holt watching you and me, and I’m prepared to try and get on with him.”

_”Oh...”_

“But that’s it” continued the Gorgon, “I’m sticking to my guns – I’m not in love with him, nor will I ever be.”

Jackson nodded his head slowly.

“And this is your final word on things?” he asked.

“Yes” replied Deuce.

“Ok...” said Jackson, “well, Deuce... I’m afraid that I believe relationships should be based on trust and honesty, not secrets and lies.”

“What?”

“I’m not prepared to be your ‘secret’ boyfriend. If you love me, then I need you to stand up and say that, not just to Cleo, but to everyone.”

“But Cleo...”

“I’m not finished” said Jackson holding up his hand. “And you may not be in love with Holt, but don’t pretend you don’t feel anything for him. He was right – you _did_ get off on him holding you down. We saw the look on your face, and we felt it – you were getting hard.”

“No I wasn’t!” protested Deuce.

“You can lie to me, Deuce” said Jackson softly, “but you can’t lie to yourself.” He pushed the ear bud back in his ear and transformed back in to Holt.

“You heard Jackson” said Holt, “come back when you’re ready to be honest about how you feel.”

A figure smiled smugly to themselves in the shadows before disappearing

Deuce bit down on his lip. He watched Holt walk a couple of steps, and then followed him in silence until they reached Miss Bloodgood’s office.

“What do we do now?” asked Deuce as they stood outside the office.

“We knock” replied Holt frowning. “Haven’t you ever been sent to Bloodgood’s office before?”

“No” said Deuce. 

Holt looked Deuce up and down.

“Figures...” he said. Then turned and knocked on the door.

“Come in!” called out a voice from inside the room.

Holt pushed the door open and stepped inside, with Deuce following close behind.

“Holt Hyde...” said the headless Headmistress with a frown. “What is it this time?”

“Coach Igor sent us here for fighting during gym class” said Holt.

Miss Blood caught sight of Deuce.

“I see...” she said.

“Only we weren’t fighting” explained Holt.

Deuce looked sharply at Holt.

“And what _were_ you doing?” asked Miss Bloodgood.

“We were just mucking around” went on Holt, “but things got out of hand, and I accidently burned Deuce’s hand. So it’s actually all my fault – not Deuce’s at all.”

“And is that right?” said Miss Bloodgood looking at Deuce.

The Gorgon nodded slowly.

“Well, then I suppose it’s just detention for you, Holt.”

“Um... is it ok if I do it on Monday?” asked Holt, “only Jackson has a casketball game tonight, and it doesn’t seem fair to make him miss it ‘cos of me.”

“Very well,” said Miss Bloodgood, “you may do the detention on Monday.”

“Thanks” said Holt.

“Now, get back to class – both of you!” instructed Miss Bloodgood.

“Why did you do that?” asked Deuce once they had left Miss Bloodgood’s office.

“Because I felt like it” shrugged Holt.

“I don’t understand you at all sometimes...” murmured Deuce shaking his head.

“Only sometimes?” laughed Holt, “I must be doing it wrong then.” He smiled at Deuce. “Come on, we’d best get back to class, I suspect I know who’s gonna be putting the equipment back at the end...”

Deuce stared after the fire elemental as he headed down the hallway.

“C’mon, dude... don’t just stand there checking out my ass!” called out Holt without looking back.

Deuce felt his cheeks grow hot, and he hurried after Holt.

When they got back to the gym, Coach Igor came striding towards them.

“What did Head Mistress Bloodgood say?” he asked grimly.

“Detention on Monday for me” replied Holt brightly.

“And what about you” said the Coach looking at Deuce.

“I told her it was all my fault, so she let Deuce off” explained Holt.

The Coach stared at the two monsters.

“So... you don’t need to suspend Deuce from the casketball team” went on Holt.

The Coach looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Alright...” he said, “you’re back on the team, Deuce, but you can sit on the subs bench tonight.”

“Thank you Coach” said Deuce meekly.

The Coach glanced at his watch then took out his whistle and blew hard.

“Times up!” he yelled. 

All the boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the Coach.

“Everyone back to the showers except team one – you can put everything away.”

“Thanks a lot” grumbled Gil as he stomped over to Holt and Deuce.

“Yeah – what’s your problem?” said Heath frowning as the rest of the class streamed past on their way back to the boys’ locker room.

Holt just shrugged and grabbed one end of a bench.

“A little help?” said Holt.

Heath sighed and grabbed the other end of the bench.

“You and me need to have a little talk, cousin...” said Heath darkly.

Holt grinned back, then his face fell as the girls starting walking past them on their way back to the girls’ locker room. Frankie tossed her head as she went past, and Abbey glared at him.

Holt and Heath waited for them to pass then carried the bench to edge of the hall. Deuce and Gil were pushing the monkey bars towards a large store room, and so the two fire elementals went back to get another bench.

Jinafire came up to Holt with an anxious look on her face.

“I have tried to talk to Frankie” she said, “but she will not listen.”

“It’s ok, Jina” said Holt, “I’ll talk to her.”

Jinafire smiled.

“Thank you. So... do you want to continue with our lessons?”

“Uh... yeah, sure... that would be great, thanks” replied Holt.

“Good. You can come to my house tomorrow – I will teach you some more.” She smiled again, then inclined her head before walking away.

“Way to go, cous’” said Heath grinning.

“I told you - she’s helping me learn to control my emotions so I don’t explode again!” protested Holt.

“Whatever you say, man” said Heath. “Hey, listen, you wanna come round to my house tomorrow night? My parents are away, and I was going to have Abbey round, but she’s bailed on me – ‘cos apparently she’s going to Frankie’s place to try and cheer her up” he looked meaningfully at Holt.

“Uh, yeah... that would actually be pretty cool, thanks man” said Holt.

“What did she want?” asked Deuce gesturing towards Jinafire. He grabbed the other end of the bench that Holt had picked up. “Here, let me help you.”

“What’s the matter?” said Holt, “feeling a little jealous?”

Deuce dropped the bench.

“Fuck you!” he snapped.

Heath picked the bench and raised his eyebrows at Holt.

“We _definitely_ need to have a little talk...”

They put the rest of the equipment away in silence before heading back to the locker room. When they got there, the rest of the class had already showered and changed. Deuce flopped down on to a bench and glared at Holt.

“No point in me changing” said the Gorgon sullenly.

“Hey – at least you’re no longer suspended” said Holt. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

“What’s the matter with you two?” asked Gil, “stop behaving like you’ve had a lovers’ tiff!”

Deuce went bright pink.

Holt just snorted and started getting undressed. Unlike Jackson, he had no issues with modesty and had no problem in being naked in front of other monsters. He carefully took off his shirt, making sure his ear bud and iCoffin stayed in place, then whipped off his shorts, grabbed a towel and swaggered into the showers.

Deuce tried not to stare at Holt as he undressed, but he found he couldn’t help himself. The fire elemental was, frankly, pretty ripped, and Deuce found his eyes drawn to a thin line of dark red hair that ran down from Holt’s abs to his crotch. Deuce swallowed hard, Holt was just as well-endowed as his brother. Deuce managed to tear his eyes away and stared at the wall, willing away the semi that was growing in his shorts.

Heath and Gil got undressed and followed Holt into the showers. The blue fire elemental was already soaping himself up as they walked in. Gil sighed happily as he stepped under the water, relishing the feel of it on his skin. Heath stood under the shower next to his cousin and pushed the button.

“You need to watch your mouth” whispered Heath. “People are gonna figure it out.”

“Figure what out?” asked Holt.

“About you and Deuce” hissed Heath.

“What about me and Deuce?” said Holt, stopping and looking at his cousin.

“That you two are... y’know... “

“We’re really not” said Holt.

“Could’ve fooled me” said Heath.

“Well, you’re wrong” said Holt.

“Then why are you acting all weird around each other?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” snapped Holt.

“Fine... don’t tell me then. I’m just your cousin.”

“There’s nothing to tell.”

Holt finished showering, then grabbed his towel and headed back to the locker room. Deuce was still sitting down staring at the wall. He turned his head just as Holt rubbed his towel across his hair. For a second Deuce had the perfect view of Holt’s cock, then he quickly turned away.

Holt ignored Deuce as he got dressed. He had a feeling the Gorgon was watching him, but didn’t want to risk catching him at it – he wasn’t entirely sure he could trust himself not to go right up to Deuce and ask him if he wanted a close-up. Once he was dressed, he pulled out Jackson’s sports kit from his bag.

“Ok l’il bro’, “said Holt, “you ready?”

 _”Yes”_ replied Jackson.

Holt unstrapped the iCoffin from his arm and pulled out the ear bud. There was the familiar sensation of heat, and then Jackson was standing there.

“Hey Jackson” said Deuce softly.

Jackson spun around and caught Deuce’s gaze.

“Uh... hey D-Deuce” he stammered, his face colouring at the thought of having to get undressed in front of the Gorgon.

Just then Heath came out of the showers.

“Oh, hey Jackson” said the fire elemental.

“Hey Heath” replied Jackson. He grabbed his kit and moved along to the end of the bench closest to the wall to give himself maximum privacy. He started undoing his shirt, his fingers trembling.

 _”He’s totally watching you...”_ said Holt from the depths of his mind.

“Not helping” hissed Jackson through gritted teeth.

_”He wants us – both of us. He’ll come around, you’ll see...”_

“Right now, I just need to concentrate on getting ready for the game tonight” said Jackson.

Just then, the bell for the end of the day sounded. Jackson pulled his shirt over his head, then grabbed his sports vest and pulled that on. He wanted to be changed before the rest of the casketball team arrived.

Heath was already changed. He walked back to the showers and shouted at Gil.

“Hey, dude – the bell’s gone, you need to come outta there!”

Gil shouted a reply that Jackson couldn’t hear, then the river monster emerged looking rather pleased with himself. Jackson pulled on his shorts, then grabbed his boots and starting tying the laces just as the rest of the casketball team arrived.

***

Deuce sat on the bench watching the casketball game. The other team were a mix of monsters, just like the Monster High team, but they were bigger and faster, and in the lead. One of them – an ogre – was particularly fast and brutal. Deuce couldn’t understand how he was getting away with it – he had committed a bunch of fouls, but the referee seemed completely oblivious.

The one good thing was that Coach Igor had picked Jackson to play, and the normie was having a great game – he’d even got a couple of shots in. Deuce glowed with an inner pride. He checked the time on the board, there was only a few minutes left of the first half. Clawd had the ball, but two vampires were blocking his way. Deuce saw that Jackson was open near enough to have a good chance of hitting the casket. Deuce willed Clawd to pass the ball to Jackson. Clawd suddenly looked up – he’d seen Jackson. He threw the ball. Jackson caught the ball and turned to make the shot, but the ogre slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

“Hey! Foul!” yelled Deuce leaping up off the bench. Clawd and the other players started shouting too.

“No foul!” shouted the referee.

“That’s bull shit!” yelled Deuce.

Jackson tried to get up, but the ogre back heeled him in the face, knocking his glasses off as he fell back to the ground. Deuce saw red. He ran onto the court and barrelled into the ogre, catching the monster off guard. The ogre stumbled then righted himself. He took a swing at Deuce, who ducked. The ogre swung again, and somehow managed to hit Clawd who had run over to try and stop Deuce. Then all hell broke loose. The whole Monster High team were fighting the other team – their frustration boiling over. 

_”Lemme out!”_ yelled Holt from inside Jackson. _”I’m gonna fuck that ogre up!”_

“No way!” cried Jackson, grabbing his glasses and shoving them back on his face. His cheek hurt like hell, but he was not going to sit by and just watch the rest of his team fight. With a feral shout he flung himself at the nearest monster from the other team – a stocky werewolf. 

Everyone was shouting and screaming, both Coaches had waded in and were trying to separate the fighting monsters. Jackson rammed his fist into the shocked werewolf’s face causing him to stagger backwards. Then he turned and saw Deuce still fighting the ogre. He ran towards them just as the ogre picked Deuce up and slammed him into the floor. Jackson leapt onto the ogre’s back and started punching him. The ogre roared and reached up and grabbed Jackson. He pulled the normie boy off his shoulders and threw him down. He pulled back his fist and was about to punch Jackson in the face when he suddenly froze and turned to stone.

Deuce had taken off his glasses.

Everybody stopped.

“Ok! Ok! That’s it!” shouted the referee. “This game is over!” He turned to Coach Igor, “you need to keep your boys under control!”

Jackson stared up at the petrified ogre; his huge fist had stopped barely inches from Jackson’s face.

“And I will be recommending to the Monster League that Monster High be disqualified for the rest of the season!” went on the referee.

Everyone started shouting again.

“Enough!” roared the referee, causing everyone to stop.

Jackson rolled out from under the ogre. He stood up and held out his hand to Deuce who was still lying on the floor.

“Thanks” whispered Jackson, pulling Deuce up.

Deuce nodded and tried to smile.

“What have you done to him?” cried the other team’s Coach stomping over towards Deuce and pointing at the ogre.

“It’ll only last a couple of hours” said Deuce. 

“You should be banned for life for this!” shouted the Coach.

“Hey! He was about to punch my friend’s lights out!” protested Deuce.

“I don’t care!” yelled the Coach, “No monster powers allowed on court!”

“I think super scary ogre strength counts as a monster power!” yelled Deuce.

“That’s enough, Deuce!” shouted Coach Igor coming over. He turned to the other Coach. “I’m very sorry” he said. “It will wear off in a couple of hours.” The other Coach snorted. “Ok...” went on Coach Igor looking around at his players, “everyone go and get changed – except Deuce – you stay here with me.” Then Coach Igor turned to all the students who were watching in shocked silence. “That’s it – you can all go home.”

***

The casketball team got changed in silence. Jackson felt wretched – Deuce had only got in to trouble to save him, and now he could be banned from casketball for life. Casketball was everything to Deuce. 

“Are you ok, Jackson?” asked Clawd breaking through the normie boy's thoughts.

“Uh... yeah... thanks” replied Jackson quietly.

“You did pretty good out there” said Clawd. “I’m impressed – and not just the casketball – I saw you take on that werewolf _and_ the ogre.” Clawd smiled. “Deuce will be ok – they won’t ban him.”

“You don’t know that” said Jackson.

“Oh, come on – anyone could see that referee was favouring the other side. Coach Igor will lodge a complaint, and then there will have to be an investigation. Chances are they will drop the complaint about Deuce, and everything will be fine.”

“Do you really think so?” asked Jackson hopefully.

“I do” said the big werewolf reassuringly. He went to punch Jackson’s arm but thought better of it.

The team waited for Coach Igor and Deuce to return to the locker room. But when they came in, Coach dismissed them all. Jackson left the locker room with a heavy heart.

***

Deuce walked out to his car in the car park and was surprised to see Clawd waiting for him.

“I’m sorry man...” began the Gorgon.

“It’s ok” said the werewolf putting his hands up, “I’m not here to have a go at you, I thought you could do with someone to talk to.”

“Ok...” said Deuce slowly. “You wanna ride home?”

“Thanks” said Clawd.

“So... what is it you want to talk about?” said Deuce as they pulled out of the school gates.

“Well... I was thinking you might want to talk about you and Jackson.” 

“What about me and Jackson?” asked Deuce.

“Come on, dude, I’m your bro’ you can talk to me.”

“There’s nothing to talk about” insisted Deuce.

“Don’t give me that crap. You like him – and I’m not talking about best buddies – you _like_ him.”

“No I don’t”

“Yes, you do. And I reckon he likes you too – in fact, I reckon Spectra’s blog wasn’t far from the truth, was it? So... what happened, dude, why are you back with Cleo? ‘Cos I saw you out there man, you petrified that ogre to save Jackson. You wouldn’t have risked a casketball life ban for just anyone.”

Deuce sighed.

“Ok....” he said. “So I like Jackson...”

“So what happened?”

“It’s complicated” went on Deuce. “Jackson had certain... conditions... about us getting together, and then Cleo found out, and she threatened Jackson, and I don’t know, I thought that by getting back with Cleo I would be protecting Jackson.” He sighed again then slammed his hands against the steering wheel. “Arrrrrggggghhhh” he yelled, “why is everything so fucking complicated!?”

“Chill out bro’” said Clawd. “It’s gonna be ok.”

“But how?” said Deuce. “I mean, even if I can protect Jackson from Cleo, there’s still Jackson’s stupid condition that I have to be Holt’s boyfriend as well as his.”

“ _Holt!_ ” spluttered Clawd. “You can’t be serious?”

“Oh, I am” said Deuce. 

“That’s fucked up...” said Clawd.

“Tell me about it” replied Deuce. Except there was that nagging part of his brain again that was telling him that maybe being with Holt wasn’t as bad as all that. In fact, being with Holt could actually be pretty fun. His mind drifted back to the sight of Holt getting changed in the locker room. Oh yes... _that_ looked like fun.... No! He pushed the thought away. He was _not_ interested in Holt.

“So, what are you gonna do, dude?” asked Clawd.

“I don’t know” admitted Deuce. “I really don’t know.”

“Well, whatever you decide” said Clawd, “I’ve got your back.”

“Thanks man,” said Deuce, “I appreciate that. So..." he went on, "Changing the subject, did you decide what to do for Draculaura's birthday yet?"

"Yeah, I booked a table in that restaurant you recommended" said Clawd.

"Awesome, dude. Is she excited?"

"She is, especially as they were fully booked on Valentine's day, so we're going the day after."

"How is that good?" asked Deuce, confused.

"'Cos it means we can still go to the Valentine's Prom together."

"Oh, yeah... the prom" said Deuce. "I'd forgotten about that. I think I'll give that a miss if I can."

"I can't see Cleo being ok with that... " said Clawd.

"Hmmmm.... " said Deuce. "I'll just have to think of a good excuse..."

"Good luck with that, dude!" laughed Clawd.

"Thanks, dude..." said Deuce. "Real helpful..."

***

Jackson walked towards the school gates. He didn’t notice Cleo until he almost ran in to her.

“Oh!” he said, looking up, “I-I’m s-sorry...”

The mummy smiled sweetly at him.

“We need to talk” she said, still smiling.

“Ok...” said Jackson.

“How about I give you a lift home?” said Cleo, but her tone made it clear it was not a question.

_”It’s ok, bro’”_ said Holt, _”if she tries anything, just let me out an I’ll sort her out!”_

“Alright...” said Jackson.

“Excellent!” exclaimed the mummy. “Follow me...”

_TBC..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being a huge chapter - sorry about that - but I didn't want to split the events up. There's smut - as promised - but probably not what you were expecting... *evil cackles*

Deuce sat staring at his desk. His mother was furious with him – Coach Igor had called her and told her what had happened – and she had not only grounded him and banished him to his room, she had also confiscated his car keys and his iCoffin. He was supposed to be doing homework, but the words on the page in front of him seemed to swim about until they made no sense at all. The shame of being treated like a naughty child swirled around in his mind as he tried to focus on his work. “Fuck this!” he snarled, snapping the book closed and pushing it away from him. He stood up from his chair and crossed his room to his bed, rolling onto it as he huffed out a breath. Coach Igor had told him there was a chance he could be banned from casketball for life for what he had done – but he felt no remorse; he would do it again in an instant to save Jackson. _Jackson_ \- Deuce sighed again at the thought of him. He’d played so well today, and the way he took on that ogre only served to make Deuce love him even more. There _had_ to be a way he could protect him from Cleo. He racked his brains to try and think of something – anything – that he could use against Cleo, but there was nothing. And anyway, he reminded himself, there was still the problem of Holt.

 _Holt_ with a groan Deuce found the image of the blue fire elemental naked in the locker room spring into his mind. He tried to push it away, but it just came back stronger. He couldn’t help but think about that line of red hair, snaking its way down to Holt’s cock. Deuce’s own cock twitched in response. He bit down on his lip as he was reminded of the pressure of Holt straddling him in the gym. The way Holt’s thighs had pinned him down. Jackson was right – Deuce had got hard. He didn’t understand why – Holt was nothing like his type... and yet... somehow he was. It didn’t make sense – whenever Deuce hooked up with a guy he was the one who topped – that was his thing. But he was pretty damn sure that’s not how things would go with Holt. And despite all his protests to Jackson and Holt, Deuce couldn’t deny to himself that the thought of the fire elemental having complete control over him was very fucking _hot._

It took Deuce a moment to realise that his hand was down the front of his jeans and stroking his cock. His eyes flicked to the door to make sure it was locked, then he undid his fly and shoved his jeans down his legs and kicked them off. His socks and boxers came off next, followed by his t-shirt until he was completely naked. His hand found its way back to his cock, his fingers wrapping around the shaft and gently teasing back the skin to reveal the tip. He began to pump slowly. He remembered Holt’s kiss – it was rough and demanding – Holt took what he wanted. He remembered Holt’s grip on him – the fire elemental was strong – also evidenced by the muscles on his firm body. Oh, and then there was Holt’s cock... Deuce found himself wondering what it would taste like – would it feel warm in his mouth? He remembered the heat radiating off Holt when he was pinned against the wall. He let out another groan as in his mind he saw Holt pushing him down onto a bed and sitting on top of him. He imagined the fire elemental kissing him, his teeth catching at Deuce’s lips. His hand felt moist as his cock started to leak at the thought of Holt fingers parting his lips to make way for his cock. Then Holt was feeding it to him, shoving it all the way in, hips jerking backwards and forwards as he fucked Deuce’s mouth. Deuce was getting close now – his cock was rock hard and his balls felt tight. He imagined Holt coming on his face, in his mouth – then leaning down to kiss him again, licking and sucking at the salty mess before forcing his tongue in Deuce’s mouth. The Gorgon had to shove his fist in his mouth to hide the shout as he came hard, drops of cum going everywhere across his belly and on the bed. He lay there unmoving, panting hard – then he smiled to himself; he was ready to admit that he wanted Holt after all.

***

Jackson sat nervously watching Cleo. The mummy was lounging opposite him in her family’s large, golden carriage.

“W-what d-do you want to talk to me about?” asked Jackson.

“I think you know...” replied the mummy.

Jackson shifted uncomfortably.

“Deuce...” he said quietly.

“Exactly...” purred Cleo. 

“What do you want, Cleo?” asked Jackson.

The mummy smiled, and Jackson was suddenly reminded of pictures he’d seen of Nile crocodiles.

“Deuce is _important_ to both of us, Jackson” said Cleo. “You’re in love with him” she chuckled softly, “and _I_ need him to ensure my status as the most envied ghoul in school.” 

“I’m not afraid of you” said Jackson, although the pounding in his chest said otherwise.

Cleo laughed. It was a strange, high pitched laugh that grated in Jackson’s ears.

“I’m not going to hurt you” said Cleo, “I just want to talk to you.” 

“Well... ok... say what you have to say, and then I can go.”

The mummy sat back in her seat and fixed Jackson with an imperious gaze.

“Tell me, Jackson, what do you think will happen to Deuce when everyone finds out he’s gay?”

Jackson shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

“Technically he's bi...” he said quietly. “But... I guess some people might have a problem with it.”

“Oh I think it might be a few more than _some_ ” said Cleo. “And what do you think the casketball team will say?”

Jackson chewed on his lip.

“They might be ok about it...”

Cleo laughed again.

“Who would want a gay monster in their casketball team? I’ll tell you – no-one.”

“You don’t know that!” said Jackson defiantly.

“But are you willing to take the chance, Jackson? I mean, you know as well as I do that casketball means _everything_ to Deuce. And he put that on the line tonight – everyone saw him break the most sacred rule, just to save you.”

“He’s a decent guy!”

“No – he’s a fool in love” said Cleo smoothly. “And he’s willing to risk everything for you. He would become an outcast, shunned by his friends, thrown off the casketball team, and let’s face it – he’s not exactly the sharpest tool in the box – his only real hope of getting in to college is a casketball scholarship, but that’s not going to happen if he gives it all up for you.”

“So w-what are you s-saying?” said Jackson.

“I’m saying that if you really love Deuce, Jackson, you should let him go.”

“And what about Deuce? Doesn’t he get a say in this?” 

Cleo raised an immaculately shaped eyebrow and leaned forward.

“I think we both know what he’d say... although... “ she paused to tap a finger against her lip, “a little bird told me that Deuce does seem quite keen to stop me from finding out about your secret little trysts, so maybe he isn’t as dumb as all that.”

“You’ve been _spying_ on us?” hissed Jackson.

“Well, once I realised Spectra was following you and Deuce to try and catch you red handed, so to speak – she was very upset about everyone thinking she was making up stories for her blog – I simply made her a better offer.” Cleo sat back in her seat and smiled smugly.

“What do you mean?” asked Jackson.

“Spectra has video evidence of you and Deuce and Holt talking about your...” the mummy paused, _”relationship,_ and I don’t want that posted on her blog any more than Deuce does. So I paid her to keep it quiet. Of course, I still wanted her to follow Deuce to find out if he was seeing you in secret – I suspected he still had feelings for you – and after tonight’s performance at the casketball game, I’m concerned that I won’t be the only one. You’ll have to move quickly, Jackson, before it’s too late, and you ruin Deuce’s life forever.”

“So what do you want me to do?” said Jackson quietly.

“I want you to tell Deuce that you don’t love him anymore – that you are in love with someone else. It’s the only way he’ll give up on you” said Cleo, fixing Jackson with her gaze.

“He won’t believe me.”

“Oh I think he might... especially if you tell him it’s Jinafire...”

Jackson looked sharply at Cleo.

“What makes you say that?” he asked cautiously.

“Well she does seem to have taken quite an interest in you and your psychotic brother of late.”

 _”Ok, let me smack her in the face!”_ yelled Holt.

Jackson winced with the force of Holt’s thoughts, then pushed them away.

“And I believe you have a date with her tomorrow?” continued Cleo.

“How do you know all this?” asked Jackson.

“Let’s just say that Spectra’s college fund is pretty much sorted.” Cleo threw her head back and laughed her high pitched laugh again. “I’m a de Nile, Jackson, you have to get up _very_ early to get one over me. So... I’ll leave you to think about things... hmmm?” With that she knocked sharply on a wooden panel inside the carriage. The carriage stopped and a door opened. Jackson looked out – they were at the end of his street. “Good bye Jackson” said Cleo in her silky smooth voice, “I know you’ll do the right thing.”

***

It was Saturday, which meant chores for Jackson and Holt. They took it in turns; Jackson helped with the grocery shopping and Holt helped around the house. 

_”Have you made your mind up yet about what you are going to do about Deuce?”_ asked Holt as Jackson was putting away the shopping in the kitchen.

“No” replied Jackson dejectedly.

 _”I wonder why he hasn’t called...”_ said Holt.

“Who knows” said Jackson with a sigh. “Do you think Cleo’s right? Do you think I’ll ruin Deuce’s life if we get together?”

_”Like I said last night, l’il bro, this is your decision, not mine.”_

“But you must have an opinion, Holt – please – I need all the help I can get on this one.”

 _”Well...”_ began Holt, _”I don’t know about ruining his life, but based on the reaction at school when Spectra posted that stuff about you two on her blog, I would guess that it’s not exactly gonna be plain sailing for you and Deuce.”_

“So you think I should do what Cleo said? I should tell Deuce I’m in love with Jinafire?”

_”I don’t know about going that far. Maybe you could just say you changed your mind about him.”_

Suddenly Jackson’s iCoffin beeped. He picked it up and looked at the message. It was from Heath.

_”Oh, crap – we forgot to ask Mom about staying over tonight” _said Holt. Can you ask her now?__

“Ok – sure” replied Jackson. He left the kitchen and stuck his head round the door to the dining room where his mother was dusting. “Uh, Mom, is it ok if Holt stays round Heath’s tonight?”

“Of course, Sweetie, as long as there’s no alcohol involved – I still haven’t got over that time they found the whisky.”

“Don’t worry – I’ll keep an eye on them” said Jackson reassuringly.

“Well then that’s fine.” She looked at her watch. “Oh, Sweetie, aren’t you supposed to be going to study at your friend’s house this afternoon? What was her name – Jina-something?”

Jackson looked at the time.

“Oh, no, we’re late!”

“It’s ok – I’ll give you a lift in the car. You get your books and things.”

“Thanks Mom!”

***

Jackson knocked on the door to what he hoped was Jinafire’s house. After a moment, the door opened and Jinafire’s smiling face appeared. He turned and waved at his mother in the car at the end of the drive, then followed the ghoul into the house.

“Welcome to my home” said Jinafire bowing low.

“Th-thank you for having me, I mean us” stammered Jackson blushing. There was something about the way Jinafire looked at him that made him feel... exposed somehow.

“Would you like some tea before we begin?” asked Jinafire.

“Uh... no thank you” replied Jackson.

“Very well, follow me...”

Jackson followed Jinafire through her house, up a flight of stairs and into a large airy room. There was a stick of incense burning on a small table and a two bamboo mats on the floor. Next to the mats was a bucket of water.

“What’s that for?” asked Jackson looking at the bucket.

“In case Holt gets too hot” explained Jinafire. “Now, perhaps you should switch on some music, and we can make a start.”

“Music?” asked Jackson, confused.

 _”She means let me out, l’il bro’”_ said Holt.

“Oh, yes... of course” said Jackson, blushing again. He took out his iCoffin and flipped the switch for music. Holt had pre-selected tunes that he hoped would allow him to maintain his shape, but still be able to concentrate and focus on Jinafire’s techniques. There was a flash, and the fire elemental appeared. He set the iCoffin down on the table and turned to face Jinafire.

“So... where do you want me?” he asked.

“Here,” said the ghoul, indicating one of the mats.

Holt took off his shoes and his jacket and sat down on the mat.

“Now, close your eyes and focus on your breathing, like we did before” instructed Jinafire in her soft voice.

Holt closed his eyes and breathed deeply – one-two-three-four and out two-three-four...

“That’s it – now try to relax and slow your breath even more” went on the ghoul.

Holt relaxed his shoulders and slowed his breathing.

“Remember” said Jinafire, “if a thought appears, acknowledge it, then let it disappear with your breath.”

Holt relaxed even further.

“I am one with my breath...” he murmured.

“Good. Now, keeping your eyes closed, I want you to think about whatever it was that caused you to lose control before.”

Holt frowned. Images of Deuce appeared in his mind.

“Hold that thought...” said Jinafire, “just hold it... and tell me how you feel.”

“I feel... angry and upset” said Holt.

“What else?”

“Hurt... and... ”

“Yes?”

“Jealous.”

“And how does your body feel?”

“Hot and itchy, like my skin is too tight” said Holt. Tiny sparks started to shoot out from his finger tips.

“What else?”

“My fingers are sparking, and my head feels like it’s going to catch fire.”

“Stay with your feelings – acknowledge them – they are part of you, and because they are part of you, you can control them. All you have to do is let them go... with your breath.”

Holt took a deep breath, then he pushed his thoughts out. The sparking stopped. He opened his eyes.

“It worked again” he said grinning. “Thank you.”

Jinafire inclined her head.

“Would you like me to teach you more?” she asked.

“Like what?” asked Holt.

“To control your powers – to be able to control the size, shape and heat of your fire.”

“That sounds pretty cool!” said Holt.

“Good – this time keep your eyes open, and I will demonstrate.” She sat down on the mat next to Holt, took a deep breath and then blew out a tiny yellow flame. After a few seconds the flame grew larger and turned red and Holt could feel the heat coming off it. Then it grew bigger still and turned a deeper red, radiating even more heat. Then it grew as large as a beach ball and turned blue and gave off so much heat that Holt started to sweat. The flame shimmered for a moment, and then it was gone.

“Whoa...” said Holt staring at the ghoul. “That was _awesome_! Normally I just make a fire ball and throw it - you have to teach me how to do that!”

“The technique is the same as I have shown you before” explained Jinafire. But this time, instead of letting your emotions flow away into your breath, let your breath feed your emotions, and in doing so you will feed the flames.”

“Ok – let’s give it a try!” cried Holt. He closed his eyes and focused on his breath. Once his breathing was slow and steady, he called up the image of Deuce in his head, pinned against the wall and struggling against him. He remembered kissing Deuce, and how Deuce had shoved him away. A flame appeared in Holt’s hands. He opened his eyes and stared at it. It wobbled about for a few seconds, then petered out.

“Try again” encouraged Jinafire.

Holt closed his eyes and tried again. This time he recalled having Deuce pinned to the floor in the gym, and how he had brushed up against Deuce’s cock. He opened his eyes and saw a little yellow flame sparking and sputtering in his palm.

“Feed it with your breath” said Jinafire.

Holt concentrated on his breathing, imagining the air flowing into the flames. He smiled as the flames started to grow – they were red and the size of a casketball. He thought about Deuce protesting that he didn’t feel anything for Holt – he frowned. Suddenly the flames leaped high – they burned a deep cherry red. Holt was startled. He dropped the flames on his lap, setting his trousers on fire. In seconds his t-shirt was alight.

“Oh – fuck!” he shouted, scrambling up off the floor and ripping his t-shirt off.

Quick as a flash, Jinafire grabbed the bucket of water and threw it over Holt, putting the flames out instantly.

“Thanks” he said. He looked down at his dripping jeans. “I think you managed to get me before there was too much damage.”

“Maybe it is a little too soon for that lesson...” said Jinafire, “...or maybe your feelings for this person are too strong.”

Holt looked at Jinafire.

“What do you mean?” he said slowly.

The ghoul smiled.

“You were thinking about someone, weren’t you?”

Holt bit his lip.

“And, I do not think it was Frankie” continued Jinafire.

Holt hung his head. He felt a warm hand under his chin. Jinafire lifted his head up until his face was level with hers.

“Whoever it is... they are a very lucky person” she said. 

Holt swallowed hard, he was suddenly very aware that he was shirtless... and wet...

“Th-thank you” he stammered. 

Jinafire smiled sadly.

“I should probably go...” said Holt, shifting awkwardly. “But thank you for the lesson today – it was really... uh... helpful.”

“You’re very welcome” said the ghoul. “I hope you will let me teach you again sometime.”

“Uh, yeah... I’ll... uh... call you?” said Holt.

***

It was later that night. Holt and Heath were in Heaths’s rec room, they had some heavy beats blaring out of Heath’s stereo, and were playing video games, although the amount of beer they had drunk was making it difficult to play.

 _”You know, Mom is going to kill you if she finds out you’ve been drinking”_ scolded Jackson.

“Not if you don’t tell her” replied Holt.

“What?” said Heath.

“Don’t worry – I’m just talking to Jackson. He says my mom is going to kill me for drinking beer.”

“Don’t be such as pussy, Jackson!” yelled Heath.

 _”Tell Heath to go fuck himself”_ replied Jackson.

“Whoa!” cried Holt, “L’il bro’s got quite a mouth on him – he says you can go fuck yourself, Heath!”

“Fuck you, Jackson!” snorted Heath.

 _”Ok, that's it, I’m going to sleep”_ huffed Jackson, _”You two do whatever. I’ll speak to you in the morning.”_

Holt could feel the anxiety in Jackson’s words. He grabbed his iCoffin and checked for messages for the hundredth time.

“Maybe his iCoffin is broken” he murmured.

“What’s that?” asked Heath.

“Nothing, dude. Jackson says he’s going to sleep.”

“Oh, great – finally I can have a decent conversation with you without Jackie boy interrupting.”

“C’mon, dude, you know he hates it when you call him that.”

“Whatever...” said Heath.

After a minute, Holt threw down his games controller and sighed.

“This is boring, Heath, there must be something better we can do tonight?”

Heath looked around at the half-eaten pizzas and empty beer bottles. 

“Is Jackson still around?” he asked.

Holt pushed gently in his mind, but there was no response.

“Nah – he’s asleep” he said.

“Well... there is _something_ else we could do...” he said grinning. He jumped up and disappeared from the room. After what seemed an age he reappeared holding a bottle of whisky. “Dad hides it under his bed now” he said smugly.

“Awesome, dude!” cried Holt. “C’mon, give it here!”

Heath unscrewed the cap of the bottle and took a swig before handing it to his cousin. Holt drank deeply, relishing the firey heat that flowed down his throat and into his belly.

“So how did it go with Jina today?” asked Heath.

Holt’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, man, I have the perfect idea for what we can do. He stood up and went over to the stereo, turning the volume up. “C’mon, follow me.” He said, as he swaggered over to the patio doors that led from the rec room to the garden, opened the doors and stepped out into the darkness. He paused for a second, making sure the music was loud enough for him to maintain shape, then headed further into the garden.

“What are we doing out here?” asked Heath doubtfully.

Holt took another swig of the whisky, then put the bottle on the ground.

“I can show you what Jina showed me” he said grinning

“Uh... why does that sound really dodgy?” said Heath.

“Ok, right, so... watch this!” Holt closed his eyes and focused on his breathing. His head felt a little fuzzy, making him dizzy, so he opened his eyes again. He tried to concentrate on his breath – in one-two-three-four, out two-three-four... Then he conjured the image of Deuce in his head. A bright yellow flame sparked in his right hand.

“Seriously, dude?” said Heath. “She showed you how to make fire balls? We’ve been doing that since kindergarten.” Heath opened his palm and a fireball appeared. “Catch!” he shouted, flinging it at Holt.

Holt caught the fireball in his left hand, then dropped it on the ground before stomping on it.

“Just watch, will ya?” he said. He focused on the flame in his right hand and thought about Deuce. The flame grew larger, turning red. Holt’s brow furrowed as he tried to concentrate. The flame grew a little larger, turning a deeper red. Holt thought about the feel of Deuce getting hard when he was pinned on the gym floor. The flame erupted into a shower of blue sparks. “Catch!” yelled Holt throwing the fireball at Heath.

Heath caught the fireball, stepping backwards with the force of it.

“Oh, dude – that was awesome!” he cried, turning the fireball over in his hands to inspect it.

“I know!” shouted Holt, picking up the bottle of whisky and taking another drink.

“I’ve never seen a blue fireball before. It’s fucking hot! Here, catch!” Heath threw the fireball back at Holt, who threw it straight back. Unfortunately Heath missed, and the fireball exploded against the garden fence.

“Oh, crap!” shouted Heath. He ran to grab the garden hose that was attached to a tap beside the back door to the garden, switched on the hose and sprayed it at the burning fence.

Holt starting laughing hysterically.

“Oh, fuck –that’s hilarious – I’ve never see you move so fast!” 

“Ok, cous’” said Heath once the fire was out, “let’s just play catch with regular fireballs, ok?”

“Ok, fine” sighed Holt. “You know, Jina’s a pretty cool chick. And she knows some awesome shit with fire.”

“Oh yeah?” asked Heath. 

“And she totally has the hots for me” bragged Holt.

“Maybe you should invite her over then” said Heath. “Maybe she can teach us both some hot tricks, eh?”

“Now that is an _excellent_ idea!” cried Holt. “Here, hold this” he thrust the bottle of whisky into Heath’s hands. 

Heath took a swig from the bottle as Holt pulled his iCoffin out of his jeans pocket and started dialing.

“It’s ringing” Holt whispered.

Heath started to giggle.

“You should ask her if she likes firey balls, ‘cos I’ve got a pair she’s welcome to suck on” he snickered. 

“Shhh!” hissed Holt. “Oh... it’s gone to voicemail. Ok... um... hi there Jina, it’s Holt. So, uh... me and Heath are having a party at Heath’s place, strictly fireies only, and we wondered if you, uh, wanted to come play with us?”

“ _Play_ with us?” snorted Heath, “What the fuck? Are we like, five?”

“Shhh!” hissed Holt again, glaring at his cousin. He turned back to the phone. “So, yeah, babe, I was thinking we could all get hot together, and maybe you could get my shirt off again. What d’ya say?”

“You need to tell her my address!” shouted Heath helpfully.

“Oh yeah. Heath lives at 557, Ghoulside Avenue...”

Suddenly there was the sound of sirens and flashing lights.

“Holy crap! It’s the cops!” yelled Heath.

“Oh, fuck...” said Holt. “Uh... sorry babe, gotta go. Hope to see ya later.”

“We gotta turn the music down” said Heath, running back towards the house. Holt ran after him. As they got into the room, there was a knock at the front door.

“Open up – this is the police!”

Heath turned down the volume on the stereo, then turned to Holt.

“Hide the beer bottles – and this” he hissed, passing Holt the bottle of whisky. 

Holt looked around at the mess in the rec room. He hid the bottle of whisky on the floor behind a curtain, then started picking up the empty beer bottles, while Heath went to the front door. Holt could hear Heath talking to the police officer.

“We got complaints about a party.”

“Uh, yeah – sorry about that. We’ll uh... keep the noise down.”

“See that you do, son, or I’ll be back, and I’ll be calling your parents.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.”

Heath came back to the rec room and flopped down onto one of the sofas.

“Whew!” that was close, he sighed.

“Fuck, yeah...” agreed Holt flopping down next to Heath.

“Where d’ya put the whisky?” asked Heath.

Holt pushed himself off the sofa and retrieved the bottle.

“Here you go” he said, passing the bottle to Heath who took a swig before passing it back.

“Do you think Jina will really come here?” asked Heath.

Holt shrugged.

“I dunno... maybe.”

“What was that about getting your shirt off? Did you and her actually... y’know...?”

“Nah” said Holt shaking his head. “But she totally wanted to. I took my shirt off ‘cos I set it on fire by accident. Then she threw a bucket of water on me.”

“I thought she was teaching you to control that shit.”

“She was... I just lost control.”

Heath looked thoughtful for a moment.

“Why exactly are you exploding dude? Jackson said it happened before right? So what’s the deal?”

Holt sighed.

“It’s... complicated...”

“Well... we got all night, dude. Why don’t you try me – I might be able to help.”

Holt lay back on the sofa.

“I dunno dude, it’s pretty messed up stuff” he said doubtfully.

“Is it to do with Deuce?” asked Heath.

Holt closed his eyes.

“What if it was?” he said softly.

“Well...” began Heath, “I’ll admit that’s pretty messed up, but... you’re not just my cousin, dude, you’re my bro’. If I can help, then I will.”

Holt took a swig of whisky. His head felt like it was spinning.

“I suppose it all started when Deuce and Jackson got it on in the locker room after casketball practice...” began Deuce. He went on to explain how Jackson had fallen in love with Deuce, about Deuce’s song for Jackson, about the dream he’d had and how he’d ended up kissing Deuce, and how Jackson had given Deuce an ultimatum, and how Deuce had rejected him, and finally he told him about Jackson’s conversation with Cleo.

“Wow...” said Heath shaking his head. “That’s pretty intense stuff. So what’s Jackson gonna do?”

“I don’t know for sure, but I suspect he’s gonna do what Cleo says.”

“Hmmm... “ said Heath. “And what about you? What do you think?”

“I think it’s Jackson’s decision to make. He’s the one in love with the damn Gorgon.”

“And you’re not?”

“No” said Holt firmly.

“What about Frankie? And what about Jina?” said Heath taking the bottle and drinking from it.

“Oh, I don’t know. I mean, Frankie is a great ghoul – the best. She’s cute and funny and sweet, and she does give pretty awesome blow jobs, but all this jealousy stuff with Jina – it’s ridiculous.”

“Well, can you blame her? You have bit of a rep’ dude, and it’s not unfounded. I mean, just five minutes ago you invited Jina over to uh... play with us...”

Holt pressed his hands to his face.

“It’s too complicated!” he shouted. “I just want things to go back to the way they were – before Deuce, before Jina – before any of this happened.”

“Maybe it’s better for everyone if Jackson does do what Cleo says” said Heath quietly.

“Yeah... maybe it is” agreed Holt. “Thanks for listening, man." He leaned over and hugged Heath.

“Anytime, bro’, anytime...”

***

Holt woke up. It took a moment for him to remember where he was. He looked around – Heath was passed out on the sofa next to him – the stereo was still playing and the lights were all on. The bottle of whisky was on the floor. He felt slightly sick, and he desperately needed to pee. He gently probed for Jackson, but he got no response – his brother was still sound asleep. Holt stood up unsteadily and pulled his iCoffin and head phones out of his pocket. He plugged in the headphones, switched the music on and shoved an ear bud in. The he staggered up stairs to the bathroom.

Holt sighed in relief as he emptied his bladder. He tried to pull his jeans up, but his head still felt fuzzy and he sank down on the floor for a second. He cringed as memories of the evening flooded in – the phone call to Jina, and even worse – his heart-to-heart with Heath. Holt frowned – all of his troubles were because of Deuce. He wanted to hate the Gorgon, but he couldn’t. Frankie never invaded his thoughts and made him feel the way Deuce did – in fact no one ever had. Maybe Jackson was right – maybe he was falling for him.

Holt wondered what it would be like to be with a guy. He’d never gone beyond blowjobs and handjobs with Frankie – and the dark little part of his mind mused once again if a guy would do them better. He’d never been attracted to a guy before – so why Deuce? Maybe like the dream had said – he was more like Jackson than he realised. Jackson fantasised about guys all the time – mostly Deuce – but the Gorgon wasn’t Jackson’s first crush. Usually Jackson just wanked himself off – much like Holt did. But sometimes, Jackson would touch himself in a different way – with fingers probing deep inside him. Holt always felt uncomfortable when Jackson did that – he tended to retreat as far back into Jackson’s mind as he could. But even from the depths he could sense the intense pleasure Jackson got from the whole thing. Holt wondered what it would feel like to have a guy inside him. His cock twitched in response. Holt wondered what it would feel like to have _Deuce_ inside him. He looked around the bathroom - Jackson always used lube when he touched himself that way. Holt’s eye rested on a bottle of shower gel. He crawled over to the bath and grabbed the bottle. Then he kicked off his jeans and shorts. The bathroom wasn’t that big, so he had to roll awkwardly on his side. He squirted a blob of the shower gel onto his fingers and rubbed them together. The ever so carefully, he reached around behind him. He pushed a finger gently against his entrance, rubbing the shower gel over it, just like he remembered Jackson doing with his lube. He pushed hard, then gasped harshly as the muscle gave way. It felt strange, but not unpleasant. He waggled his finger experimentally – it was nice – but not mind-blowing. He wondered if he was doing it right. He decided to push a second finger in. It was harder than the first, and it took several attempts before he got it in properly.

Suddenly, Holt felt a stirring in his mind... _Jackson was waking up_. 

_"Holt! What are you doing?"_

Holt panicked.

“I j-just w-wanted to see what it f-felt like!” he stammered.

 _”Oh...”_ said Jackson. _“And...?”_

“Well... uh... it’s ok, I suppose... ” replied Holt, “a bit weird, but... uh... not unpleasant. I don’t really see what all the fuss is about tho’.”

 _”You need to push a bit deeper if you want to find the sweet spot”_ explained Jackson gently. _”Would you like me to help you?_ ”

Holt bit down on his lip.

“Yes...” he whispered.

 _”Ok...”_ went on Jackson. _”What are you using as lube?”_

“Shower gel” said Holt.

_”That should be fine. Now, it’s your first time, so you have to be careful – don’t be too rough or it’ll hurt in the morning.”_

“Ok.”

_”You have what... two fingers in?”_

“Yes.”

_”Don’t put any more in. Just slowly move them around a bit – in and out and side to side. Ok?”_

Holt did as he was told.

_”Try and relax a bit more – it’ll help.”_

Holt tried to relax, but his legs were trembling.

_”Good, now try and scissor your fingers.”_

Holt scissored his fingers and _oh my_ that felt good. He felt his cock harden.

_”Ok, now just push them in a little deeper – but take it slow” _instructed Jackson.__

Holt pushed his fingers in. Suddenly he brushed against something – a jolt of pure pleasure shot up his spine – so intense he cried out.

 _”There you go – you found it!_ ” said Jackson excitedly.

“Holy fuck!” breathed Holt. He pushed his fingers against the spot again. He let out a groan – he’d never felt anything like it before, it was like tiny sparks exploding inside him. “More...” he moaned, pushing again, harder. His free hand found his already leaking cock and started to pump it in time with his fingers thrusting deeper, harder.

 _”Take it slow!”_ warned Jackson, but Holt was lost in the sensations of pleasure. He closed his eyes and imagined himself lying on a bed. Deuce was behind him, pushing up inside him. He rammed his fingers against the sweet spot, pegging it as hard as he could, all the while pumping his cock.

“So fucking good...” he groaned. He imagined Deuce’s mouth on the back of his neck, murmuring filthy things in his ear. His orgasm came rushing up without warning. Holt cried out helplessly, hips jerking uncontrollably as cum spurted from his pleasure-wracked body. 

Minutes passed. Holt lay still, panting. “Fuck, l’il bro’” he whispered, “We _have_ to try that with Deuce.”

_TBC..._


	16. Chapter 16

Holt awoke to the sound of banging.

“Holt! Are you in there? Open up – I’m gonna hurl!” it was Heath.

 _”Finally!”_ said Jackson, _”I’ve been trying to wake you up for hours!”_

Holt was lying on the floor of Heath’s bathroom, with his shorts and jeans around his ankles.

“Holt!”

“Yeah – I’m coming!” shouted Holt in reply. He rolled to his knees and grabbed hold of the bath. Then he pulled himself up to standing. He pulled up his shorts and trousers and staggered to the door and opened it.

Heath pushed past his cousin and leaned over the toilet before proceeding to vomit nosily. The sound of Heath throwing up turned Holt’s stomach. A wave of nausea washed over him, then he leaned over the bath and was sick himself.

“Oh fuck...” moaned Heath, “I have never felt so ill in my unlife...” he leaned over the toilet and was sick again. Holt slid to the floor. His head was pounding, and for some reason his ass hurt too.

 _”I told you to take is easy”_ said Jackson wearily.

Holt pressed his forehead against the cold floor as memories from the night slammed into his head. There were a lot of things he was already regretting, but _that_ particular discovery was not one of them.

Heath flushed the toilet and sunk down on the floor next to Holt.

“I think I’m gonna die...” he said weakly. He looked at around the bathroom. “Why are you up here dude? And why is my shower gel on the floor?”

“I don’t remember” lied Holt. “I think I must’ve passed out after taking a piss.”

“What time is it?” asked Heath.

Holt pulled out his iCoffin.

“It’s 11.36 am” he said. He noticed his battery was on seven percent. “Listen, bro’, I’m almost out of juice. I’ve gotta go.” Holt flipped the switch to turn his iCoffin off – there was a flash of light, and then Jackson was on the floor next to Heath.

“You look terrible” said Jackson, looking at Heath.

“I feel terrible” replied Heath. “And we only have about an hour before my parents are back.”

Jackson smiled at his cousin.

“It’s ok – you get some rest – I’ll tidy up.”

“Really?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks, dude” whispered Heath gratefully, closing his eyes.

Jackson stood up and peered into the bath. He wrinkled his nose, then turned on the taps to wash away Holt’s vomit.

 _”Why are you being so nice?_ ” asked Holt. _”Normally you’d be going all moralistic about the evils of alcohol right now.”_

“I’m just trying to be helpful” said Jackson.

“What?” asked Heath. “Oh – you’re talking to Holt, right?”

“Yeah” grinned Jackson. He checked the bath was clean, then turned the taps off. “Ok, I’ll see about clearing up downstairs. Why don’t you have a lie down in your room?”

Heath nodded, then struggled to his feet before lurching out of the bathroom. Jackson headed downstairs to the kitchen. He found some bin bags and took them into the front room. The stereo was still on.

“Oh, crap...”

There was a flash, then Holt fell to his knees.

 _”Quick, turn it off!”_ cried Jackson.

Holt crawled over to the stereo and pressed the off button.

“Ok...” said Jackson, once they were back in his body. “Looks like you two had quite a night. Let’s get this place cleared up, then we can get out of here, I have an assignment to finish.” He started picking up the pizza boxes and beer bottles and putting them in the bin bags. Once everything was cleared up, he dumped it all in the trash. Then Jackson straightened up the cushions that were strewn about the room. He picked up the whisky bottle and peered at it. “I suggest we top this up with something” he murmured. “Otherwise you’re gonna be busted.” He padded into the kitchen and added some water to the whisky bottle, then screwed the top on.

 _”Heath got it from under his parents’ bed”_ said Holt weakly.

“Right – thanks – I’ll put it back then” said Jackson.

Eventually everything was cleaned up as if nothing had happened. Heath managed to convince his parents he had got mild food poisoning instead of being hungover, and Jackson headed home while Holt got some rest in the back of his mind.

It was late afternoon before Holt woke up again. Jackson was struggling with some advanced clawculus homework.

“How are you feeling?” he asked Holt.

_”Better... thanks”_ replied Holt. _”So... um... can we talk about Deuce?”_

Jackson stiffened.

“Ok...” he said cautiously. “What’s on your mind?”

_”Well, you know how I said before that it’s your decision as to whether we do what Cleo says...?”_

“Yes...”

_”Well... I’ve changed my mind.”_

“I see...”

_”I know what you’re thinking, l’il bro’, and I just wanna say – don’t do it! Fuck Cleo – she’s a queen bitch – this has nothing to do with her. If we wanna be with Deuce, it’s our business not hers!”_

“And what’s brought this on?” asked Jackson softly.

Holt sighed.

_“I’m not entirely sure, but I think I might be falling for that damn Gorgon.”_

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that you just discovered fingering yourself, and now you want to try it with another guy?”

 _”That might be a contributing factor...”_ admitted Holt.

“I’ve already made up my mind” said Jackson. “Deuce means too much to me. I won’t put his entire future at risk just ‘cos you want him to fuck you.”

 _”Hey!”_ protested Holt, _”That’s not what’s going on here!”_

“No?” hissed Jackson. “Tell me, Holt, how are you going to feel when Deuce loses his friends, his team mates... everything that’s important to him?”

_”It might not come to that!”_

“I can’t risk it” snapped Jackson. “No – it’s better this way... for everyone.”

 _”You don’t get to decide for the both of us.”_

“Yes, I do” said Jackson resolutely. “I’m going to call Jinafire now.”

 _“Uh... you might not wanna do that...”_ said Holt awkwardly.

“What did you do?”

_”I may have called her last night when I was drunk...”_

“Seriously? What is your fucking problem Holt? What did you say to her?”

_“I left a voicemail – I don’t remember exactly, but I think I may have suggested she come over and get hot with me and Heath.”_

“Oh, great – I’ve already spent enough time today clearing up your mess! Now I have to straighten things out with Jinafire?” Jackson grabbed his iCoffin angrily and dialled Jinafire’s number. The iCoffin rang twice, then Jinafire answered.

“Hello...” she said icily.

“Hello, Jinafire, it’s Jackson.”

“Oh... hello Jackson.”

“Look, um, I know Holt called you last night when he was drunk, and I just wanted to apologise for anything he said to you.”

“You were not there?”

“I was asleep... and he can’t remember what he said. So, I thought maybe we could make it up to you by buying you lunch. Are you free today?”

“It’s a little late for lunch for me” said Jinafire. “But maybe we can have lunch together tomorrow at school.”

“Yes!” said Jackson excitedly, “that would be perfect. Thank you for being so understanding. I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Yes... until tomorrow...”

 _”Ok... just what the fuck do you think you are doing?”_ yelled Holt once Jackson had hung up.

“Protecting Deuce!”

_“By lying to Jinafire?”_

“I’m not lying to her!”

_”You’re going to pretend to like her – to make Deuce think you’re in love with her so he’ll give up on us! That’s low, l’il bro’ – what about Jinafire’s feelings huh? And you expect me to go along with it? Well I won’t, d’you hear me? Fuck you, Jackson, this is bullshit!”_

“Since when did you care about anyone’s feelings but your own, Holt? You don’t even care about Frankie, and she’s your girlfriend. You’re just an arrogant, selfish bastard, only interested in yourself. You don’t give a crap about Deuce or Jinafire, you just want to get your end away, and damn the consequences. Well, not this time. This time _I_ decide what we do, and if you don’t like it... tough!”

_”And you’re just a sanctimonious little shit, too scared to follow your heart, too scared to actually be happy for once! I swear to gods next time I’m out I’m gonna find Deuce and tell him all about your stupid little plan!”_

“You can say whatever you like, Holt, it won’t make a difference – this is how it is going to be. And don’t worry – I’ve thought about that. You won’t be coming out for a _very_ long time!”

***

Deuce didn’t get his keys or his iCoffin back until Monday morning. Cleo had left a ton of messages, and there was a missed call from Clawd, but Deuce was most interested in the text from Jackson.

_I need to talk to you – urgently. JJ_

The Gorgon considered calling Jackson straightaway, but decided that as he would be seeing the normie boy at school, it was better for them to talk in person. Besides, he wasn’t entirely sure if Cleo was monitoring his calls. When he got to school, the mummy was waiting for him by his locker.

“And what’s your excuse this time?” she asked, narrowing her eyes at Deuce.

“My mom confiscated my iCoffin, ok? Coach Igor called her and told her what happened on Friday and she went ballistic. I’m surprised she didn’t actually petrify me herself – I’m pretty sure she thought about it.”

Cleo considered the reply, and then deciding she believed it, linked arms with Deuce as they headed towards their class.

When Jackson arrived at school he was surprised to find Frankie waiting at his locker. She looked sad.

“Hi Jackson” said the ghoul in a small voice. “Is Holt ok? Only, I haven’t heard from him all week end, and I was just wondering... y’know...”

 _”Will you just let me out so I can talk to her?”_

“He’s fine” said Jackson, ignoring Holt. “I... uh... I have to get to class, ok? Bye!”

“Oh...” said Frankie watching Jackson walk away.

Jackson’s first class was human studies. It was an optional class, but Jackson thought it was interesting to study normies from a monster perspective. Lagoona and Gil also took the class, and they sat behind him. Holt sat brooding in Jackson’s mind. The next class was math. Jackson sat alone at the front, like he always did. When Cleo and Deuce arrived and headed towards the seats at the back, the Gorgon ignored Jackson, whereas the mummy looked pointedly at him. Jackson nodded his head. Cleo smiled her crocodile smile, then sat down smugly. The class was harder than usual – even for Jackson – not helped by Holt raging inside his head.

_”Don’t do it, Jackson! It doesn’t have to go down like this – we can find a way! Look, this is ridiculous, you can’t keep me in here forever, I have fucking detention this afternoon! What are you gonna do about that? Ok, fine, ignore me, but I swear I am gonna fuck you up so bad when I get out!”_

At the end of the lesson, Jackson slipped away as quickly as he could and headed to the creeperteria to find Jinafire.

***

Deuce watched Jackson practically run out of the class room at the end of the lesson. He frowned – he had hoped to give Cleo the slip and try and catch Jackson to ask him what he wanted to talk to him so urgently about. As he joined the stream of students leaving their classes, he bumped in to Heath.

“Hey, dude, how’s it going?” asked Deuce.

“Oh... uh... hi Deuce” replied the fire elemental awkwardly, trying not to make eye contact.

“Have you seen Jackson?”

“Uh... yeah, I think I saw him headed towards the creeperteria.”

“Ok, thanks. Uh... is everything alright, dude? You seem a little... uh... off today.” 

“N-no I-I’m fine” stammered Heath, “I gotta go – I’m meeting Abbey for lunch.” With that, he ran off.

“Are you trying to get away from me?” hissed Cleo, catching up with Deuce as he hurried towards the creeperteria.

“I just need to talk to Jackson about something, ok? It won’t take long.” Deuce glared at the mummy before stomping off. Cleo was really getting on his nerves. Not for the first time he regretted ever even getting back with her. When he got to the creeperteria he looked around for Jackson. He frowned when he spotted the normie boy sitting with Jinafire at a table in the middle of the room.

***

Jinafire was waiting for Jackson at the entrance to the creeperteria when he got there.

“Thanks for meeting me” said Jackson smiling at her. “I know that Holt acted like a jerk... he, uh... does that a lot.”

“He can be a little... out of control sometimes” agreed Jinafire. “So... shall we get something to eat?”

Jackson nodded and followed the ghoul into the creeperteria.

_”You have to stop this right now, l’il bro’, I’m warning you!”_

Jackson flinched with the force of Holt’s thoughts.

“Are you alright?” asked Jinafire in concern.

“I’m fine – just a bit of a headache. I’ll be ok once I’ve had something to eat.” Jackson picked up a tray and stood in the line for food. He and Jinafire chose and paid for their lunches then headed over to an empty table in the middle of the creeperteria. 

***

Heath ran into Abbey at his locker. She did not look happy.

“Why you not call me yesterday?” she demanded.

“I was hungover... like _really_ hungover, babe. I was too sick to do anything” explained Heath sheepishly.

“Because of drinking with Holt?”

“Yeah...” admitted Heath.

“Hmmm...” mused Abbey thoughtfully. “Ok... now you tell me what going on with Holt. Why he acting like even bigger jerk than usual? Why he ignoring Frankie?”

“I-I d-don’t know” stammered Heath.

“You terrible liar” said Abbey raising her eyebrows. “You tell me now.”

Heath looked about him, panicking. Sweat trickled down his temples as Abbey stared at him.

“Alright...” he said. He took a deep breath, “Jackson is in love with Deuce, and Deuce likes him, only Cleo says Jackson will ruin Deuce’s life and wants Jackson to get together with Jinafire, and Holt likes Deuce too – and he kissed him, but Deuce doesn’t like Holt, so Holt is actually jealous of Jackson, and Holt thinks Jinafire likes him and he invited her over to hang with us, but she didn’t come, and he says he doesn’t love Frankie, although she does give awesome blowjobs.” He clapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh no! Holt’s gonna kill me!”

“Ok” said Abbey grabbing Heath by the arm and dragging him towards the creeperteria. “You come with me and we tell Frankie.”

***

“Listen, Jina,” began Jackson, “We’re really grateful for you helping Holt control his emotions. You are so wise – and you can teach us so much.”

“Thank you” replied Jinafire. “Although I think we should take things a little more slowly for Holt.”

“Yes” agreed Jackson. “He is a bit of a hot-head, literally.” Jackson picked up his can of soda and took a sip. “So, you like Holt?” he asked.

Jinafire smiled.

“Yes” she said. “I like you both.”

“And we both like you.”

_”Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Stop that right now!”_

Jinafire smiled again.

“But I think there is someone else that Holt likes more.”

_”You bet I fucking do!”_

Jackson pressed a finger to his temples.

“Holt is a little _complicated_ when it comes to matters of the heart. He really does like you, Jina, he just has a hard time showing it.”

“Really?” asked Jinafire.

“Yes. So... I was wondering if you would come to the Valentine’s Prom with us?”

_”Ok, that’s it, I am gonna burn every single one of your precious text books, I will dye all your clothes blue... I will... I will... get nipple piercings!”_

“Jackson!” Frankie’s shout startled the normie boy. He turned around to see Frankie storming across the creeperteria followed by Abbey and a very agitated looking Heath. “I want a word with you!” 

_”Uh... this doesn’t look good”_ said Holt.

“I have a message for Holt” hissed Frankie as she reached the table where Jackson was now looking at her in bewilderment. The ghoul slapped Jackson round the face.

Jackson recoiled from the force of the slap. 

“I’m sorry, dude” said Heath shaking his head. “Abbey made me tell her everything.”

_”Oh fuck... Heath you fucking idiot! I never should have trusted you”_

Jackson’s eyes widened.

“Oh no...” he breathed. “Heath... what have you done?”

Frankie turned to Jinafire.

“I don’t know what Jackson has told you, but my advice is to stay clear. He and Holt are a pair of lying, two-timing bastards.”

“Hey!” said Deuce coming up to the table. “What’s going on here?”

Frankie glared at Deuce.

“I’m dumping Holt!” she snapped. “And you are very welcome to him – I hope he breaks your heart too!”

Deuce froze.

“What?” 

But before Frankie could reply there was an enormous cracking sound. The floor of the creeperteria started to shake.

“Earth quake!” shouted Clawd, jumping up from a table and grabbing Draculaura as the ground beneath them started to crumble away.

“Not an earth quake!” shouted Jinafire, “Look!”

Suddenly there was a roaring sound, and then, rising up through the rapidly growing chasm in the floor there appeared a huge, tentacled monster. The students stared in terror as the creature screeched, its tentacles writhing grotesquely as it hauled itself up through the floor until it was towering over them. It screeched again, a tentacle reaching out to grasp at the nearest student – Manny Taur.

“Help!” cried the Minotaur as he was pulled away.

Abbey was the first to react. She blasted the creature with ice, but the beast merely shook itself, spraying chunks of ice back down on the students below. Deuce tore off his glasses and managed to petrify a single tentacle before that too broke free. The tentacle holding Manny rose up towards the creatures gaping mouth.

“Help me, please!” he wailed.

Jinafire desperately blew a bright red flame straight at the tentacle holding Manny. The creature howled in pain, dropping Manny.

 _”It’s vulnerable to fire!”_ shouted Holt. _”Quick! Let me out!”_

Another tentacle snaked down and grabbed Abbey, but before it could pull her away Heath shot a fireball at it, causing the creature to scream as it released her.

_”Jackson! Let me out! I can help!”_

Jackson fumbled with the switch on his iCoffin just as the creature wrapped a tentacle around him. There was a flash, and then Holt appeared. He flung a fireball at the creature which dropped him, then rolled as he hit the floor.

There was chaos in the creeperteria. Students were screaming and running everywhere as they tried to escape from the creature. It screeched as its tentacles ripped through the creeperteria, tearing up the floor and smashing tables.

“Deuce!” yelled Holt. “Get everyone out of here!” He turned to Heath and Jinafire, “You two, stay with me – let’s see if we can distract it long enough to get everyone away!” Heath and Jinafire nodded. Holt looked at Deuce. He was still staring in disbelief at the monster above them. “Deuce!” shouted Holt again. The Gorgon looked at him. “C’mon – you need to get the others to safety!”

The Gorgon shook his head and came to his senses.

“Ok – you hold it off- I’ll get everyone away!”

Holt, Heath and Jinafire spread out in front of the creature, hurling fireballs at it. Holt could hear Deuce behind them, shouting at everyone to get out of the creeperteria. Manny was still on the floor, rolling around and bellowing in pain while clutching his leg. Holt noticed Clawd ushering a group of students towards an emergency exit.

“Hey! Clawd!” shouted Holt, “I think Manny’s broken a leg – can you get him?”

The werewolf looked up and spotted Manny. He nodded.

“Ok dude – cover me!”

Holt's hands tingled as he formed a deep red fireball in his palm. He flung it at the creature as Clawd dived across the floor to reach the Minotaur. Clawd tried to get Manny to stand up, but quickly realised he was too badly injured. Instead, he dragged Manny across the floor. Deuce came to his side, and together they managed to haul Manny up. Then they staggered with him towards the exit.

Jinafire started to attack the creature with blue fire. The beast screamed, backing away from her. Holt concentrated. A red fireball glowed in his hand. He focused on it, feeding it. It started to sputter and spark, turning blue, then he hurled it at the creature. The creature roared in pain, backing further away. It seemed to turn, then slithered across the floor towards the doors at the far end of the creeperteria.

“It’s headed towards the gym!” shouted Heath.

“We have to stop it!” yelled Holt.

Just then Deuce shouted from across the creeperteria.

“Everyone is away! C’mon, you three need to get out of there before this thing destroys the whole school!”

Holt stared at the beast as it smashed another table in its bid to escape from the fireballs.

“I think I know how to stop it” he said softly.

 _”Do it!”_ said Jackson.

“Are you sure l’il bro?”

_”Do it now – before it’s too late... we can save Monster High!”_

Holt turned to Heath and Jinafire.

“I know how to stop it!” he yelled.

Deuce stood in the doorway. Holt seemed to be telling something to Heath and Jinafire.

“What are you doing? Get out of there!” he shouted.

Holt started running towards the creature. Heath and Jinafire followed him, but none of them were shooting fireballs. Deuce hesitated a second, then ran after them.

“What are you doing?” he repeated as he caught up with Heath and Jinafire.

“Holt has a plan!” shouted Heath.

The creature had almost reached the doors of the creeperteria. Holt jumped and threw himself at it. He landed in a mass of writhing tentacles.

“What the fuck is he doing?” cried Deuce, his eyes going wide.

A tentacle wrapped itself around Holt's waist, squeezing him as it lifted him into the air.

Heath and Jinafire stopped and stared.

“Why aren’t you helping him?” screamed Deuce, “It’s gonna kill him – help him!” 

The creature brought its tentacle up, dangling Holt above its slavering jaws.

“C’mon!” shouted Holt, “Are you gonna eat me or what?”

The creature screeched, then dropped the fire elemental into its mouth.

“No!” screamed Deuce. He started to run forward but Heath grabbed him.

“Just wait!” said Heath.

“You have to trust us!” said Jinafire.

Holt cried out as he tumbled down inside the creature, down its throat and into its belly, its stomach juices burning him. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his breath – in one-two-three-four and out two-three-four. Everything seemed to slow down – he was one with his breath. He thought of Deuce – a warm glow started in his belly. He thought about the way Deuce smiled – his body began to get warmer. He remembered the feel of Deuce’s cock against his thigh as he pinned him to the floor. Sparks flew from his fingertips.

 _”C’mon Holt, we don’t have much time – we need to get hotter – you need to get angry!”_ urged Jackson.

Holt remembered Deuce’s words _’Holt is an arrogant, rude, and possibly insane, asshole’_ Rage burned inside him, his hair burst into flames. Holt felt the creature lurch, it must’ve reached the doors of the creeperteria.

 _”It’s not enough!”_ yelled Jackson from inside Holt’s mind.

Holt concentrated. Deuce's words rang out in his head, _’I want you Jackson, not him, never him’_. Blue flames, sparking like lightning, licked down Holt’s arms and legs.

“Arrrrrggghhhh!” screamed Holt as he exploded in a flash of brilliant blue light.

Deuce stared in horror as the creature smashed into the doors of the creeperteria. Suddenly it let out a terrible wail of pain. Its body started to shake and shudder – and Deuce could see a light glowing inside it. It was still for a moment, then, with a flash of blue, the creature exploded. 

Heath, Jinafire and Deuce dived behind an upturned table as chunks of the creature’s charred flesh rained down around them. Deuce was the first to come out. There was smoke everywhere, and he coughed and spluttered as he searched desperately through the ruins of the creeperteria.

“Over here!” shouted Jinafire. Deuce turned, and through the smoky haze he could see the ghoul bent over a shape on the floor. His heart skipped a beat. He ran over to Jinafire, closely followed by Heath. When he got there, Holt was lying on the floor, his tattered clothes were still smouldering. His face was a mask of blood from a ragged gash on his forehead, and his right leg was bent at an unnatural angle, a shard of bone poking through the flesh.

“Is he... is he... dead?” whispered Heath.

“I do not know how anyone could survive that” said Jinafire sadly.

Deuce dropped to his knees beside the unmoving fire elemental.

“Holt?” he said softly. “Holt – can you hear me?”

Holt opened his eyes. Deuce was leaning over him with a concerned look on his face.

“Did I get it?” whispered Holt hoarsely.

“Yes, you did” replied Deuce smiling. "You saved Monster High."

“Oh, thank the gods you’re alive!” cried Heath.

A wave of pain washed over Holt. He gasped.

“Hey – don’t try to move” said Deuce gently. He took Holt’s hand in his own. “What you did just then... that was the stupidest, craziest, bravest thing I ever saw.” He lifted Holt’s hand up to his lips and kissed it.

“Wait – there is no music” said Jinafire. “Where is Jackson?”

Holt probed at his mind.

“Oh no...” he whispered.

“What’s the matter” asked Deuce.

“I-I can’t feel Jackson!” cried Holt, panicking.

“Shh... it’s ok, calm down” said Deuce.

“No – no it’s not, he’s... _gone..._ ” 

Another wave of pain rushed over Holt. 

“I feel cold” he murmured, his eyes fluttering. “...sleepy...”

“No you don’t!” said Deuce, squeezing Holt’s hand, “You stay with me, d’you hear me? Stay with me!”

Holt stared up at Deuce. The Gorgon’s lips were moving, but he couldn’t hear anything. He could feel the darkness tugging at him – it was time to sleep, it said, time to rest, time to... _let go_. Holt smiled, Deuce was safe. He closed his eyes and let go.

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ok - have a hug.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this so late it's early for me, so apologies for any typos. I will come back and fix them when I've had some sleep.

Holt looked around him; everything was dark. He heard something behind him. He spun around. There was a figure hunched over on the ground. It was crying.

“Jackson? Is that you?” 

The figure uncurled. It’s face was pale, features twisted in pain. Holt ran over to the figure and wrapped his arms around it.

“It’s ok, l’il bro’... I’m here now.” 

“...hurts so much...”

“I know... I know... I’m so sorry...”

“It’s ok, we did the right thing, Deuce is safe now and we saved Monster High.”

“We did, l’il bro.”

“Are we... dead?”

“I don’t know... maybe...”

“...so cold here...”

Holt hugged his brother tighter and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m scared Holt.”

“I got you l’il bro’... you’re safe with me...”

“I want to go home.”

“I know... but I think we have to stay here.”

“Why? It’s so cold and dark...”

“I’m not sure.”

Jackson gasped in pain.

“I’m sorry...” said Holt, a tear running down his face. “I’m so sorry I put you through that.”

“...didn’t have a choice... had to save them...”

“I know...” Holt squinted in the darkness. He could see a light ahead. “Hey, l’il bro’, I think I see something out there.”

Jackson twisted around and stared at the light. It was growing bigger and brighter, coming closer. Holt stood up and peered at it.

“I-I d-don’t like it...” stammered Jackson.

“I think I’m supposed to follow it” said Holt softly.

“No!” shouted Jackson, “it’s not safe!”

Holt turned back to his brother. He crouched down and took Jackson’s face between his palms. 

“It’s ok... I have to do this. Stay here... I’ll come back for you when you’re ready.”

“D-don’t leave me Holt!” pleaded Jackson, “Don’t leave me all alone!”

“I have to go, l’il bro’, stay strong” he kissed Jackson again, then stood up. “I’ll see you again soon.” Then he stepped into the light.

***

Holt opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed. His mother was sitting on a chair, she was asleep.

“Mom...” he croaked.

His mother took a moment to wake up. When she did, he could see her eyes were red-rimmed. She put her hand over her mouth to stifle a little sob.

“Oh, my baby! You’re awake!” she rushed to his side and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around him.

“Ahhh... hurts a little...” he gasped.

“Oh, I’m sorry...” she stood back and looked at him. “I was so worried you might not wake up. They told me they weren’t sure if you... if you...” she started to sob.

“Hey... it’s ok... I’m ok...” Holt looked around the room. Something wasn’t right. “There’s no music” he said quietly. “ _Where’s Jackson_.”

His mother bit her lip.

“They said... they said... a human wouldn’t be able to... to... survive” she whispered.

Holt closed his eyes. He pushed inside his mind. There was no response.

“C’mon l’il bro’...” murmured Holt, “talk to me, tell me you can hear me.” He concentrated. And then, he heard it, barely above the quietest whisper...

 _”I’m here...”_

Holt sighed, a smile breaking out on his face.

“It’s ok, Mom, Jackson’s alive.”

“Oh... oh...” she started crying again, her trembling hands pressed to her face.

“Come here, Mom” said Holt holding out his arms. His mother embraced him gently, careful not to hurt him.

“I love you so much!” she sobbed, “both of you... what you did... so brave...”

“Yeah, and kinda stupid” laughed Holt.

“Oh!” said his mother, suddenly standing up. “There’s someone who will be very glad to see you. I told him to go home, but he said he wouldn’t leave until he knew you were ok.”

Holt looked quizzically at his mother. But she only smiled mysteriously.

“I’ll send him in while I find the doctor” she said as she left the room.

After a moment, the door opened slowly. Holt stared in disbelief.

“Deuce?”

“Hey, dude” said the Gorgon. “You have no idea how happy I am to see you awake.”

Holt looked at Deuce. His clothes were crumpled and there were dried blood stains on his t-shirt. _My blood_ thought Holt.

“How long have I been out?” he asked.

“About a day and a half.”

“Really?”

“Yeah dude, it’s like, Tuesday evening.”

“Fuck...” said Holt softly, leaning back against his pillow.

“So, um... how are you feeling?”

“A little sore...” admitted Holt. “But, actually ok.”

“Your mom, she said you heard Jackson.”

Holt nodded.

“Is he ok?” asked Deuce.

Holt closed his eyes and tried to reach his brother.

_”Still really hurts...”_

“I know... hang in there...” whispered Holt. He opened his eyes and tried to smile at the Gorgon. “Jackson’s a little quiet, but he’s gonna be ok.”

Deuce sighed with relief.

“So you’re both ok?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, man... that’s... that’s just awesome.” 

Suddenly the door opened and Holt’s mother came in followed by a doctor.

“Hello there, Holt!” said the doctor brightly. “I see you’ve woken up.”

“Yeah” replied Holt, “I got bored of sleeping.”

“And how do you feel?” continued the doctor picking up a chart from the end of the hospital bed.

“Well... uh, my leg really hurts and face feels kinda tingly, but apart from that... ok.”

The doctor nodded whilst peering at the chart.

“And what about your brother?”

“Um, well... I can feel him in there, and I heard him talk to me” said Holt. “But he feels... weak” he looked sheepishly at Deuce, “and in pain...”

Deuce’s face fell.

“Hmmm...” said the doctor. “I had a case like this a few years ago.” He turned to Jackson and Holt’s mother. “I suspect that the injuries they sustained are too severe for...” he looked down at his notes, “...Jackson... to maintain a corporeal state, and so Holt has permanently manifested. But he’s a fire elemental, and will likely exhibit accelerated healing, so I would expect a reasonably fast resolution to the situation.”

Holt looked blankly at the doctor.

“What’s that in English doc?”

“You were hurt too badly for Jackson’s human body to cope” explained the doctor. “He is waiting for you to heal, and then he will be able to come back – probably in three or four days, I should think.”

“Oh, ok – well that’s good, right?” said Holt.

“Yes! It’s the best news!” said his mother beaming.

“And now, I think you need to rest” said the doctor. He smiled at Jackson and Holt’s mother, and Deuce. “You can visit him tomorrow.”

Deuce frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

“Don’t worry, dear” said Jackson and Holt’s mother patting Deuce’s arm, “I’ll pick you up after school tomorrow and bring you here. But right now we need to let them rest – and _you_ need a good night’s sleep. Come on, I’ll give you a ride home.”

***

On Wednesday morning, Holt reached out to Jackson as soon as woke up.

“Hey, l’il bro’, how are you doing in there?” There was no response. Holt tried again. “Jackson, can you hear me?”

_”Yes... I was sleeping”_

“Oh... sorry. Are you ok?”

_”I’m not sure... I feel... tired all the time.”_

“Does it still hurt?” asked Holt.

There was a pause.

_”Yes...”_

“I’m healing as quick as I can bro’, really trying to work my mojo – I’ll get you outta there as soon as I can.”

_”I know.”_

“Deuce was asking after you.”

_”He was?”_

“Yeah – he came with us to the hospital, he’s been sleeping on a chair outside. Mom said he refused to go home until he knew we were ok. Although I kinda get the impression it was more knowing _you_ were ok.”

_”Really?”_

“Yeah, he never gave up on you, l’il bro’. Oh, and while we’re on the subject, I hope you’ve given up on the whole pretending to like Jinafire thing, ‘cos I don’t care how messed up you are, I will still kick your figurative ass if you even think of telling Deuce you don’t love him anymore”.

_”But what about what Cleo said?”_

“But nothing, Jackson, the dude is in love with you – and that’s a wonderful thing. Just let yourself be happy. If this whole thing has taught us anything, it’s that life’s too short.”

_”I’ll think about it...”_

“You do that.”

***

After school, Heath, Jinafire and Deuce all came to visit Holt.

“Wow...” said Heath staring at Holt, “your face is messed up pretty bad, dude.”

Deuce glared at Heath.

“You look fine” he said, turning to Holt. “Just a bit bruised. Nothing to worry about.”

Holt gingerly felt his face. His fingers ran over the stitched cut in his forehead.

“The nurses told me there’d be a scar” said Holt.

“Don’t worry about it” went on Deuce. “You’re ok, that’s all that matters.” 

“Everyone at school is talking about how brave you were” said Jinafire. “You’re a hero.”

Holt shifted uncomfortably.

“Um... guys...” he began, “can I talk to Jinafire in private? Just for a minute?”

Deuce and Heath exchanged a glance, then nodded.

“Sure, we’ll just be outside” said Deuce.

“What did you want to talk to me about?” asked Jinafire once Heath and Deuce were gone.

“Well, for a start, I need to apologise for that voicemail. I’m sorry – I was a jerk.”

Jinafire laughed.

“It was not your best moment” she agreed.

“And... I need to apologise for Jackson.”

Jinafire frowned.

“For Jackson?”

Holt nodded.

“He uh... kinda misled you a bit... when he asked you to the Valentine’s Prom.”

Jinafire stepped close to Holt. She reached out and took his hand.

“It’s ok” she said softly, “Heath told us everything. I know that Jackson was just trying to protect the one he loves.”

“So... you’re not mad at us?”

“A little,” admitted Jinafire. “But... I will get over it.”

“Thank you for understanding” said Holt. 

“Shall I get the others now?” asked Jinafire.

“Yes” replied Holt. “Thank you.”

“So I’m a hero eh?” said Holt, grinning when Deuce and Heath came back in. “Are they gonna build a statue of me?”

“Ok – you are definitely on the mend” laughed Deuce.

“There’s the Holt we all know and love” said Heath.

“Maybe they can name the new creeperteria after you” suggested Jinafire with a mischievous grin.

“Yeah,” said Deuce. “The old one is totally trashed. It’s gonna take months to fix. They’re serving lunch in the gym at the moment.”

“Do they know what that thing was?” asked Holt. “And how it got through?”

“No-one knows for sure” said Jinafire. “Headmistress Bloodgood thinks it was something very old, from long before Monster High was built, and somehow, all the preparations for the prom disturbed it.”

“The prom?” asked Holt, confused.

“Put it this way” said Deuce, “Howleen is pretty determined to make this prom a night no-one will ever forget. She found a new room deep in the catacombs, not even Operetta knew about it. It’s... kinda... epic.”

Holt looked sad.

“I guess they’ll have to find another DJ for the prom.”

“You might be able to make it, bro'” said Heath. “Your mom told us the doctor said you could go home as soon as Jackson reappears, and you still have two days, well, one and a bit.”

“Have you heard anymore from Jackson?” asked Deuce expectantly.

“He comes and goes” said Holt. “I think he’s sleeping a lot.”

His mother popped her head around the door.

“Ok kids, it’s time to go. Holt needs his rest, remember.”

“Will you come again tomorrow?” asked Holt, looking at Deuce.

“Of course” said the Gorgon. “I’ll see you then.”

***

When Holt awoke on Thursday morning he could sense something was different.

“Li’l bro’, is that you?”

_”Hey Holt.”_

“Jackson! Oh, man, I am so glad to hear you. How are you doing?”

_“A lot better. The pain is much less, and I don’t feel so tired.”_

“You had us scared for a while, l’il bro’. Do you think you might be ready to come back yet?”

 _”I don’t know”_ said Jackson. _”How are you doing?”_

“Well, my leg is pretty much healed, and the bruising on my face is all gone. My ribs ache though.”

_”I guess we’re both lucky to be here at all.”_

“That we are, l’il bro’, that we are.”

***

When Deuce arrived at visiting time that evening, he was surprised to find Holt sitting up in bed with a huge grin on his face.

“Hey there!” said Holt.

“Hey to you” replied Deuce.

“Oh, and Jackson says hey too.”

Deuce’s face lit up.

“Jackson? Really? Oh my gods, that’s amazing! How is he? I mean, how are you Jackson?”

_”Tell him I’m much better now he’s here.”_

Holt rolled his eyes.

“Jackson says he’s much better now you’re here.”

Deuce blushed.

“I’m just happy to hear you’re ok, Jackson. I was really worried for a while.”

Suddenly Holt flinched.

“Are you ok?” asked Deuce.

Holt started to shake.

Deuce looked at him in alarm.

“Uh... whatcha doing l’il bro’?” said Holt, his eyes going wide.

There was a flash, and then Holt was gone, replaced with Jackson.

“Jackson!” cried Deuce, rushing to his side and flinging his arms around him. “You’re back! Oh I’ve missed you so much!” The Gorgon’s snakes hissed excitedly.

Jackson grinned.

 _”A little warning would’ve been nice!”_ muttered Holt.

“What happened?” asked Deuce.

“I don’t know” said Jackson. “It just... felt like the right time.”

“I’d better get your mom” said Deuce standing up. “She’s gonna be so stoked!” with that, the Gorgon hurried out of the door.

 _”I see he still likes you best”_ observed Holt.

“Well I am much nicer than you” replied Jackson.

 _“Yeah, but I’m prettier”_ said Holt.

When Jackson and Holt’s mother returned with Deuce, she burst into tears of happiness. The doctor came and examined Jackson, and told him he could go home in the morning.

“I just want to keep an eye on you overnight” explained the doctor. “Any complications will likely show up in the next few hours if they’re going to.”

“What kind of complications?” asked Jackson and Holt’s mother.

“Well, it’s not clear if their transformation trigger has been altered. I’d like to run a few tests. Just a precaution, nothing to worry about.”

“But if there are no complications I can go home tomorrow?” asked Jackson.

“Yes” replied the doctor.

When visiting time was over, Deuce was even more reluctant to leave than on previous days, but eventually, he was persuaded to let Jackson get some rest.

“Text me when you get home tomorrow, ok?” said the Gorgon as he was all but dragged out of the door.

“I will” said Jackson, “I promise.”

***

It was Friday afternoon. Jackson was dozing on his bed at home, when there was a knock on his bed room door.

“Sweetie – are you awake? There’s someone here to see you.”

Jackson grabbed his glasses and looked at the clock. It was 4.30pm.

“Uh... yeah, just a minute Mom” he pushed himself off his bed and padded over to the door and opened it. His mother was grinning at him.

“I’ll just be downstairs if you need me” she said, moving out of the door way.

“Oh, hey Deuce!” said Jackson, quickly smoothing his hair down. “Uh... come in.”

The Gorgon smiled at him.

“It’s really good to see you looking so well” said Deuce as Jackson closed the door behind him.

“It’s good to see you too” said Jackson, blushing. “Um... take a seat” he gestured to the bed.

Deuce shifted awkwardly.

“Actually, I think I’ll stand for a moment.”

Jackson frowned.

“Is everything ok?”

“Yeah,” said Deuce, “I’m just a little nervous.”

“Nervous? About what?” asked Jackson.

Deuce scratched the back of his neck. 

“Um... well... ok, here goes.” He took a deep breath and dropped down on one knee. “I know I’ve acted like a bit of a jerk these past couple of weeks, and I have treated you badly, and I am so, so sorry for that. But I’ve realised that you two are the most important people in the world to me, and when I thought I’d lost you, it was like a part of me died. I have no right to expect anything from you, but I need to know...” he took out a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a silver ring of a snake swallowing its tail. “Jackson and Holt, will you be my boyfriends?”

Jackson stared at Deuce open mouthed.

 _”Holy crap!”_ said Holt.

Deuce looked anxiously at Jackson.

“Um... say something... anything... please just say something”

“Yes” whispered Jackson.

“What?” said Deuce.

“I said yes” replied Jackson, gently pulling Deuce to his feet.

“Really?” said Deuce. “And what about Holt?”

_”Fuck yeah!”_

“He says yes too” said Jackson grinning.

“I love you so much!” said Deuce.

“And I love you too!” said Jackson. He leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on Deuce’s cheek.

_”C’mon l’il bro’, we can do better than that!”_

Jackson grinned. He wrapped his arms around Deuce and kissed him again, this time seeking out the Gorgon’s mouth. Deuce sighed and pulled Jackson closer, his lips gently parting as Jackson pressed against them. After a moment Jackson pulled away, his cheeks turning bright pink.

Deuce held up the box with the ring in it, which was still in his hand.

“Do you like it?” he asked. “It’s for your eyebrow.”

“I love it” said Jackson taking the box and looking closely at the ring. “It’s a snake!” he cried, “and it has emerald eyes – just like you do!”

Deuce nodded.

“So you’ll remember me” he explained.

“I don’t think I’ll have any trouble remembering you!” said Jackson.

Deuce grinned.

“I hope not. Oh, and I also wanted to ask if you and Holt would be my dates for the prom tonight – if you aren’t too tired of course.”

_”If you even think of saying no, I swear I will scream thrash metal songs in your head all night!”_

“We’d love to” said Jackson. “But I’ll have to ask my mom first.”

“No, it’s ok, I already asked her” said Deuce.

“What? You asked my mom if I could go to the prom?”

“Well, technically I asked her permission to date you two. When she said yes, _then_ I asked if I could take you out tonight.”

Jackson stared at Deuce.

“You asked my mom for permission to date me and Holt?”

“Yeah” shrugged Deuce, “seemed kinda like the right thing to do. She’s pretty cool, your mom – well moma Jekyll that is – I haven’t met moma Hyde yet. I’ve spent quite a bit of time with her over the past few days and...”

Jackson grabbed Deuce’s t-shit and pulled him towards him. He kissed him hard on the lips, his tongue sliding into the surprised Gorgon’s mouth.

 _”Way to go l’il bro’”_ chuckled Holt.

Jackson guided Deuce backwards until they reached his bed, then he pushed the Gorgon down onto the blankets. He sat straddling Deuce, still kissing him. Deuce reached out, one hand gently carding through Jackson’s hair, the other resting on his hip. Jackson groaned as he felt Deuce’s cock respond through his jeans. He rocked his hips, rubbing his thigh against the growing bulge.

“Feels really good” murmured Deuce.

Jackson pulled away from the kiss and smiled down on Deuce.

“Would you like me to make you feel even better?” he asked.

Deuce ran his tongue along his lower lip.

“What d’you have in mind?”

Jackson took of his glasses and put them on his bedside table, then he shuffled back until his head was level with Deuce’s hips. He leaned down and kissed the outline of Deuce’s cock.

The Gorgon gasped, his hips bucking up. Jackson’s fingers hovered over the zip in Deuce’s jeans for a second, then slowly pulled it down. 

_”Well look at you, l’il bro... and look at that!”_

“Not that I’m complaining” said Deuce, “but, isn’t this a little risky? I mean, your mom only just agreed to let me date you, if she catches us...”

“She won’t” interrupted Jackson. He nuzzled his face against Deuce’s shorts, then edged them down along with Deuce’s jeans. Jackson stared for a moment at Deuce’s cock – there was a line of tiny scales running along the underside. He licked his lips, then, holding it steady with one hand sucked it into his mouth. Deuce threw his head back and moaned as Jackson swallowed him down. He could feel Jackson’s hand trembling, sending the most arousing vibrations into his cock. When Jackson started to bob his head up and down, Deuce had to bite down on his lip to stop himself from crying out in pleasure. He groaned softly, fists gripping the blankets on Jackson’s bed.

 _”I think he likes that”_ observed Holt. _”You should try moving your hand up and down as well – that always feels really good!”_

Jackson did as his brother suggested, smiling to himself as Deuce’s moans got deeper and louder.

 _”Pull back the skin and run your tongue across the end”_ instructed Holt.

Jackson nodded.

“Fuck! Yes!” gasped Deuce.

_”Now increase the speed, but don’t squeeze too tight!_

“Oh my gods, Jackson, that feels _amazing!_ ”

Jackson sucked and licked his way up and down Deuce’s cock, relishing the taste of it on his tongue. He felt his own cock straining against his trousers and slipped his free hand down his pants.

“Holy fuck! Are you touching yourself?” asked Deuce.

“Yep” said Jackson releasing Deuce’s cock with a wet pop. “Is that ok?”

“It’s very fucking hot!” said Deuce.

Jackson smiled. He bent down and wrapped his lips back around Deuce’s cock, pumping it with his hand as he did the same to himself.

Deuce’s hips started to buck up.

“I’m not gonna last long...” he whispered, “...so fucking turned on right now!”

Jackson began to move faster.

“Oh... oh... I’m gonna come!”

Jackson slammed his head down, taking Deuce’s cock as deep into his throat as he could. He felt the hot spurts of Deuce’s cum inside his mouth and swallowed hard, milking Deuce’s cock of every last drop. He only lasted a moment longer, then spilled himself inside his pants.

Deuce lay panting on the bed.

“That was incredible” he murmured. 

_”You tell him he can thank me for that”_ said Holt.

“It wasn’t exactly all my own work” grinned Jackson.

Deuce looked confused for a second, then he smiled.

“Oh... _Holt_. Well, uh... thanks to both of you then.” 

Jackson glanced at the clock beside his bed.

“Oh no! Look at the time! We have to get ready for the prom!”

Deuce sat up.

“Time flies when you’re having fun, I guess.” He pulled up his pants and jeans.

 _”Ok, you’re kidding right?”_ said Holt. _”You two did not just get off and then leave me out of it!”_

“I’m sorry Holt – but Deuce has to go, and we have to get ready.” He turned to Deuce. “I think Holt’s feeling a little left out” he explained.

Deuce took Jackson’s face in his hands and kissed him.

“Tell Holt I promise I’ll make it up to him.”

 _”You fucking better had, pretty boy!”_ grumbled Holt.

“Holt says that’s ok” said Jackson, smiling.

“Really? That doesn’t sound much like Holt.”

“Well... it’s what he meant.”

Deuce kissed Jackson again, then climbed off the bed.

“So I’ll pick you up at 7?”

“We’ll be ready.”

***

Jackson sat nervously fiddling with the sleeves of his suit.

 _”Relax, l’il bro’, he’ll be here”_ reassured Holt.

“But it’s nearly quarter past seven!” said Jackson, “what if he’s had an accident or something?”

_”Stop worrying! The dude is just fashionably late.”_

Jackson peered out of the window.

“Oh, thank goodness, there he is!”

_”See – I told you, just chill out will ya?”_

Jackson practically ran out of the door.

“Have a good time sweetie!” shouted his mother.

“Thanks mom, we will!”

Jackson hurried down the driveway to where Deuce had parked his car.

“Wow!” Said the Gorgon getting out of his car and opening the passenger door, “you’re looking hot tonight, Jackson!”

Jackson blushed.

“Thanks, so are you.”

 _”Tell him I’m especially liking how fine his ass looks in those trousers!”_ said Holt.

“Uh... Holt says you look nice too” added Jackson, getting into the car.

“Great! Let’s go then!” said Deuce closing the door. He quickly got back in the car and started the engine. “I see you’ve put the ring I bought you in.”

“Of course” said Jackson, his fingers flicking up to touch the ring.

“Oh, and I had a word with Spectra” went on Deuce, “and she’s gonna make sure she plays music with different tempos, so that I get to spend time with both of you tonight. You do still change when you hear music right? I mean the doctor said they were gonna do some tests.”

“Yeah – Holt still comes out when we hear 4/4 time, but the volume doesn’t seem to matter anymore.”

_“Hold on – Spectra? What’s she got to do with anything?_

“Holt says what’s with Spectra?”

“Oh, yeah, you don’t know” said Deuce. “She’s gonna DJ tonight.”

_”What!? No way Spectra can put on decent mix!”_

“C’mon Holt!” sighed Jackson, “stop complaining, at least this way you actually get to go on a date instead of being stuck behind the decks. Are you really telling me you’d rather be DJing instead of dancing with Deuce?”

_”No, of course not!_

“He says no, by the way” said Jackson, turning to Deuce.

“Glad to hear it” grinned Deuce. “I’m looking forward to getting down on the dance floor with Holt.”

They reached the school in no time, and found a parking space.

“Are you ready?” asked Deuce.

“Yes” replied Jackson.

They headed towards the entrance to the school. When they got there, there was a queue of students waiting to get in.

“I still can’t believe I’m on a date with Deuce Gorgon” whispered Jackson.

“And I still can’t believe you want to be on a date with me” whispered Deuce back.

“Well, well, well... if it isn’t the happy couple” drawled a voice from behind them. They turned around.

“What do you want, Cleo?” sighed Deuce.

“I want to congratulate you both” said the mummy.

“Really?” asked Jackson.

Cleo stared at Jackson for a moment, then turned to Deuce.

“I had hoped it wouldn’t come to this, Deuce” she went on, “but I’m afraid you’ve left me with no choice. I cannot have people thinking I would let a slight like this pass unnoticed. There have to be consequences.”

“Just leave us alone, Cleo, you’ve done enough damage already” snapped Deuce.

“Oh, I don’t think so” said Cleo softly. “But don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He hand slipped into her bag, then she pulled out a strange looking amulet. She pointed the amulet at Jackson and shouted something.

Deuce looked on in horror as the amulet glowed red, then a beam of light shot out and hit Jackson. There was a flash, then the normie boy fell to the ground. Deuce’s horror turned to confusion when the light faded. There on the ground was Jackson, apparently unharmed, and next to him was Holt.

_TBC... ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah! OT3...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in getting this posted - and also apologies that I ended up having to split this chapter in two as it was getting so long. So this is what happens at the prom, and the next chapter is what happens after that.

“What happened?” gasped Jackson staring at Holt.

The fire elemental looked at Cleo and grinned.

“Well, my guess is that her Egyptian mojo totally backfired, and instead of frying us, she separated us. Thanks by the way!”

The mummy turned a deep shade of red.

“Noooo!” she screamed stamping her foot.

“Is this ghoul bothering you?” said Manny Taur limping up beside them.

“Yeah, actually she is” said Holt standing up. He held out his hand for Jackson and pulled him up off the ground.

“Ok, Cleo, we don’t any trouble here tonight” said Manny squaring up to the mummy. “I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“What!? Don’t you know who I am? _I am a de Nile!_ ”

“I don’t care who you are, Princess, you’re not welcome, now beat it!”

Cleo stared open-mouthed at the Minotaur.

“You haven’t heard the last of this!” she screeched. Then, tossing her head she stalked away.

“Thanks Manny” said Deuce, grinning as he watched Cleo go.

“No problem, dude” said the Minotaur. “Are you guys all ok?”

Jackson and Holt looked at each other.

“I think so...” said Jackson, slowly. “I feel ok.”

“Me too,” said Holt.

“That’s a relief” sighed Manny, “Howleen would be pretty bummed out if anything happened to the guests of honour.” 

“Guests of honour?” asked Jackson.

“Of course!” said Manny, “you guys are heroes – you saved the school!”

“Did you know about this?” asked Jackson turning to Deuce.

The Gorgon smiled innocently.

“Ok” he said, “are you sure you’re both ok? No weird tingling or anything?”

“Not unless you count the tingling in my pants!” grinned Holt.

Jackson blushed, but Deuce just laughed.

“Well then, I think we should go in” he said. “I can’t wait to see everyone’s faces when they see you two!” He linked arms with both Jackson and Holt and dragged them through the entrance to the school. Once they were inside, they followed a pathway through the hallways, lit with tiny glowing lights. When they reached the door to the catacombs, Twyla was there.

“Oh hey! You made it!” she cried. Then she frowned. “Wait a second – how come I can see both of you?”

“You can thank Cleo for that” said Deuce.

“Really?”

“It was unintentional” explained Jackson.

“A totally awesome accident” added Holt.

“Ok... well, um... I’m stoked you’re here. I mean, you guys are like, heroes. You were so brave!”

“All in the line of duty!” grinned Holt.

“So, like, what colour sticker should I give you?” asked Twyla holding up a sheet covered in different coloured dots.

“What do the colours mean again?” asked Jackson.

“Red for if you’re in a relationship and you don’t want anyone hitting on you,” explained Tywla, “orange if you’re not bothered one way or the other, and green if you’re like totally up for it.”

“Red” said Deuce, Jackson and Holt all at once.

“Ok – reds all round – here you go” said Twyla handing them a red sticker each. “Enjoy the party!"

“After you,” said Deuce holding open the door. Holt went through first, followed by Jackson, and then Deuce.

“Whoa – this is pretty damn cool!” cried Holt looking around him. The catacombs were lit all around with tiny glowing lights that illuminated the vaulted ceilings and dark corners, so that it looked almost alien to the monsters making their way to the prom. The pathway through the catacombs was lit by more lights that snaked away out of sight. They followed the path as it wound through the halls and down winding staircases deeper than anyone of them had ever been. Eventually they came to a doorway. On the other side they could hear the thud of a heavy bass beat.

“I guess this is it” said Deuce looking from Jackson to Holt. “Are you both ready?”

Jackson nodded.

“I was born ready!” declared Holt. “Ready to paartttttty!” He flung open the door s and stepped through.

Jackson hesitated.

“I’ve never really been to a party before” he said, suddenly anxious. “I’ve always watched through Holt’s eyes. What if I don’t know what to do?”

“It’s ok” said Deuce soothingly. “I’ll be here with you.” He took Jackson’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Come on, let’s go have some fun!”

Jackson smiled weakly.

“Hey” said Deuce, “have I told you yet that I’m the luckiest monster alive to have you on my arm tonight?” He pulled Jackson towards him and kissed him softly. Jackson melted into the kiss. He felt safe and protected.

“Will you two leave each others’ faces alone and get your asses in here in, or do I have to drag you in?” shouted Holt poking his head back through the doors.

“Ok, ok! We’re coming!” said Jackson.

“I hope not” said Holt grinning, “if all it takes is a little tongue tango to get you two off, I’m gonna be one frustrated monster tonight!”

“Is he always this crude?” asked Deuce.

“Always” said Jackson, rolling his eyes.

When they stepped through the doorway, Jackson could hardly believe his eyes. The room was huge and there were pink and black flags and banners with bright red hearts on them everywhere. Hovering just below the ceiling, there were hundreds of the twinkling lights, so that that it looked like the night sky. Along one side, there were tables of every kind of food and drink you could think of, and all around the edges of the room were comfy chairs and sofas. In the middle of the room was a heart-shaped dance floor, with podiums dotted around it. Spectra was hovering on a platform just above the dance floor wearing head phones and staring at a set of turn tables with a concentrated look on her face.

“You know, if it’s that hard, you ain’t doing it right” said Holt scowling at Spectra.

“Really?” asked Jackson innocently, “I kinda thought the opposite...”

Holt turned to look at Jackson.

“Now who’s being crude, l’il bro?”

“Oh my ghoul! You made it!” squealed Howleen running over to them. “Oh... how come you’re both here?” she said looking from Jackson to Holt.

“Long story short” explained Holt, “Cleo tried to zap us with some ancient Egyptian mojo and it backfired on her.”

“Oh... ok then” said Howleen, looking a little confused. “But you’re ok, right? And you’ll stay right?”

“Of course” said Jackson. “You’ve done an amazing job, by the way. The room looks beautiful.”

“Thank you!” said Howleen beaming. “I just wish we hadn’t have disturbed that thing.”

“You don’t know it was you that disturbed it” said Deuce gently. “And even if it was you, it wasn’t your fault. And in the end, everything worked out ok.” He smiled at Jackson and Holt. 

“You guys were so brave!” cried Howleen. “That’s why you’re the guests of honour. Come on, follow me!” 

Jackson, Holt and Deuce followed the little werewolf across the room to a large red velvet sofa. 

“Here you go” said Howleen, “take a seat. Now, what can I get you to drink?”

“Jack and coke, please” said Holt flopping down on the sofa.

“Uh... we don’t have any liquor, or any alcohol at all” said Howleen. “This is a high school prom” she hissed.

“We’ll all have sodas” said Deuce sitting down next to Holt.

“Oh, so you’re ordering our drinks for us now?” retorted Holt. “Does that mean we’re your bitches tonight?”

“Just ignore him” said Jackson wearily, sitting down on the other side of Deuce. “He gets like this when he’s anxious. He thinks by having a smart mouth no one will notice that he’s actually a bundle of nerves.”

Holt glared at Jackson.

Deuce tried to suppress a smile.

“So... um you guys are like, _together_ then?” asked Howleen.

“Yes we are” replied Deuce. “And I couldn’t be happier.”

“Ok... well, I’ll get those sodas for you.” Howleen smiled, then hurried off.

“Y’know _Jackie boy_ I’m kinda reminded of the time you wet the bed after watching Bambi when you were like, twelve years old...” sneered Holt.

“Ok, ok... that’s enough from both of you” interrupted Deuce. “This is our first date together, let’s all play nicely and have a good time.”

“He started it” grumbled Holt.

“I’m not your mother!” snapped Deuce. “Now, can we please just try and get along?” 

“Ok” sulked Holt.

“Jackson?” asked Deuce.

“Fine” replied the normie boy.

“Hey! There you are!” yelled Heath, suddenly spotting them. He came over, followed by Abbey. “I wasn’t sure if you guys would make it or not. Oh... hang on... what the...?”

“Cleo zapped us, it didn’t work, we got separated... yadayadaya...” said Holt waving his hand around.

“Ok... that’s a little weird” said Heath slowly.

Abbey shrugged.

“I expect Deuce have more fun this way.”

Heath looked sharply at his girlfriend.

“Hey – I’m related to them, I don’t wanna think about that.”

“That because you have too many hang ups. Need to relax more.” She grinned and squeezed Heath’s ass.

“Hey!” said Heath blushing, “not here, ok?”

“See – this exactly what I mean” replied Abbey.

The fire elemental turned back to his cousins and Deuce.

“Well, I’m glad you’re here, and I hope you have a good night. We’ll see you later. Oh, and congratulations by the way...”

“Ok” said Deuce laughing as Abbey dragged Heath onto the dance floor.

“Here’s those drinks for you” said Howleen returning with a tray and three cups. She put it down on a small table in front of the sofa. “If there’s anything else you need, you just let me know, ok? Nothing but the best for my guests of honour!”

“Thanks Howleen” said Jackson as the werewolf bobbed up and down smiling. “We’ll be sure to let you know.”

“Ok, well, see that you do!” she replied. Then she hurried off again.

Deuce picked up a straw from the tray, shoved it in a cup and held it up high enough for his snakes to take a sip. Holt watched, fascinated.

“Do they, like, have names?” he asked.

Deuce coloured.

“Um... yeah, actually.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but it’s kinda private.”

“Can I touch them?” asked Holt.

“Ok... but be gentle, they’re really sensitive.”

Holt reached out and gently stroked the nearest snake on Deuce’s head. The Gorgon gave out a little groan as the snake rubbed itself against Holt’s hand.

“He likes it” murmured Holt.

Deuce turned his head ever so slightly, and the rest of his snakes wriggled over to nuzzle Holt’s fingers.

“He likes it a lot” said Holt. “I’ll have to remember that.” He tickled one of the snakes under the chin.

“Ahhh...” gasped Deuce. He jerked his head away, causing the snakes to hiss angrily. “Let’s save that for later, shall we?” He blushed a beautiful shade of scarlet. “How about we go dance? This is a party, after all.” He stood up quickly, adjusting his trousers. Holt smirked, and even Jackson giggled. But they both stood and followed the Gorgon on to the dance floor.

“You know, I’ve never really danced before!” yelled Jackson above the noise of the music. “I’m not sure I know how to!”

“Just listen to the beat l’il bro’” yelled Holt back. “Move your body with the beat!” He stood behind Jackson and placed his hands on his brother’s hips. “Like this!” he gently pushed Jackson’s hips from side to side in time with the music.

“What do I do with my arms?” asked Jackson.

“Put them round me” said Deuce, standing in front of Jackson. He took Jackson’s arms and placed them round his neck. 

Now it was Jackson’s turn to blush.

“Everyone’s looking at me” he whispered.

“That’s ‘cos you’re the hottest guy in the room” whispered Deuce back.

“Actually it’s because they’re not used to seeing us separate” said Holt helpfully. “That and the fact that it probably looks like I’m dry humping your leg.” He smirked as Jackson turned to look at him with a horrified expression. “It’s ok, l’il bro’ I’ll leave you alone – you got the rhythm goin’ now!” The fire elemental let go of Jackson’s hips and circled round behind Deuce. “I’d much rather be humping Deuce anyway!” He placed a hand on the Gorgon’s hip and swayed his own hips in time.

“Looks like you boys are havin’ fun there!” drawled a voice coming up alongside them.

“Oh, hey Operetta!” said Deuce. “And hey Frankie!”

Holt twisted around to look at the ghouls.

“Hey Frankie” he said awkwardly. “How are you doing?”

“I’m doing great, actually” she said smiling. “Really great!” she wrapped her arm around Operetta’s waist and pressed a soft kiss on the ghoul’s cheek.

Holt did a double-take.

“Are-are y-you two...?”

“Hell yeah, we are!” laughed Operetta. “Dumpin’ your sorry ass was the best thing that Frankie ever did, next to gettin’ together with me, that is!” she turned to Frankie and kissed her on the lips, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her tight.

“Wow... I did not see that coming...” murmured Holt.

“She’s my dream ghoul, alright – sweet an’ spicy! Mmmmm!” declared Operetta. Frankie giggled and pulled Operetta in for another kiss.

“Is it wrong of me to be a little turned on by that?” asked Holt.

“That depends” replied Deuce.

“On what?”

“On whether this turns you on more” Deuce pushed his hips back, grinding his ass against Holt’s crotch.

“Oh... that’s much better” gasped Holt. 

“Good” whispered Deuce. He turned to look at Holt, and licked his lips. Holt stared back for a second, then leant forward, catching the Gorgon’s lips with his own. Holt slid his tongue against Deuce’s, relishing the feel of it. 

“Hey! What about me?” said Jackson indignantly. Deuce broke the kiss with Holt and turned to Jackson, kissing him instead.

Holt pouted.

“I seem to recall you made a promise about making things up to me” he said.

“I haven’t forgotten” said Deuce turning back to Holt. “Besides, the night is still young!”

The three of them danced together, swaying to the music, with Deuce alternately kissing Holt and then Jackson, until the fire elemental could stand it no more.

“We have to find a room somewhere” he gasped as Deuce broke the latest kiss with him. “Otherwise I’m gonna explode!”

Deuce looked at Holt in concern.

“Do you mean like actually explode, or just figuratively?”

“You know, I’m not really sure” admitted Holt.

“Well, I’m thirsty” announced Jackson. “Let’s get another drink - it might cool Holt down a bit.” 

Holt and Deuce nodded, then followed Jackson away from the dance floor.

“It’s ok, you two sit down, I’ll get the drinks” said Jackson. Holt and Deuce smiled gratefully, flopping down onto their comfy sofa.

Suddenly Deuce’s iCoffin beeped. He frowned and pulled it out of his pocket.

“Who’s that from?” asked Holt.

“My mom...” replied Deuce. “He stared at the screen for a few seconds, then reached up to scratch the back of his neck.

“What’s the matter, dude?” said Holt.

“Uh... my mom says that she got a call from my cousin, something about some old-time boovie star she’s working with that my mom is apparently in love with. She's left for Hauntly Wood tonight, and she says she won’t be back for a few days.”

Holt’s mouth broke into a grin.

“Oh man... this is like, _fate_ or something!”

“Just hold on a minute” said Deuce, “let’s just think about this first.”

“What’s there to think about? We need a room for the night – your place is empty. Simple.”

“Well, what about Jackson? He might not be ready for that kind of thing just yet, and what about your mom, won’t she be expecting you home at some point?”

“Leave that to me!” said Holt, pulling out his iCoffin. He quickly dialled a number. “Oh, hey there mom, it’s Holt. Yeah, we’re having fun. We actually got accidentally separated, so we’re both at the party, oh and we’re gonna be staying at Deuce’s house tonight, ok? See you tomorrow, bye!” then he hung up and switched off his iCoffin.

“Who was that?” asked Jackson bringing the drinks over on a tray. His iCoffin started to ring, so he put the tray down and took it out.

“Uh... don’t answer that” said Holt, “it’s probably mom. In fact, just give me the iCoffin.” He snatched it from his brother. 

“Why is mom calling me?” asked Jackson.

“I told her we got separated and that we were staying over Deuce’s tonight.”

“Wait, what?”

“My mom just texted me to tell me she was leaving town for a few days” explained Deuce. “So Holt here decided we’re all staying at my place, despite me saying we should all talk about it first.” He frowned at Holt.

Jackson stared at his brother.

“Are you fucking crazy!?” he cried. “Mom knows where Deuce lives, do you really think she’s just gonna sit there and be like, ok, my boys have been attacked by someone and been split in half, but it’s ok, ‘cos they’re both off to their new boyfriend’s house for the night? No – she’ll drive right over there and haul us home, and if we’re _very, very_ lucky, it’ll be Moma Jekyll and not Moma Hyde.”

Holt paled.

“I didn’t think of that...” he mumbled.

“No, Holt, you never do! That’s your fucking problem!” shouted Jackson angrily. He snatched back his iCoffin.

“What are you doing?” asked Holt.

“Fixing your mess!” snapped Jackson, “just like I always do.” He dialled a number then waited. “Mom? It’s Jackson. Yes, we’re ok... no, it was an accident. It was Deuce’s ex-girlfriend, but we’re fine. No – I don’t know how long it will last. Look, I know Holt just called you and... Ok... Uh... no, Deuce’s mom won’t be there. Oh... Ok... Uh, bye.”

“Did you speak to Moma Jekyll or Moma Hyde?” asked Holt fearfully.

“Moma Hyde” whispered Jackson, his eyes wide in alarm.

“What did she say?” said Holt.

“She said... she said...”

“Yes?”

“She said to have fun and make sure we use protection... and she’ll see us in the morning”

Holt’s mouth dropped open.

“Holy fuck!” said Deuce, "I can't wait to meet her!"

Jackson sunk down onto the sofa.

“Are you ok, l’il bro?” asked Holt.

“I think so...” whispered Jackson.

“Ok, well then, let’s go!” said Holt standing up.

“Hang on!” said Deuce, pulling Holt back down into his seat, “we need to talk about this first.” He turned to Jackson, “What do you want to do?” he asked softly.

Jackson bit his lip. Holt was looking at him expectantly.

“Well, I guess we don’t know how long Holt and I will be like this, right? So... I suppose we should go back to Deuce’s place.”

“Yes!” yelled Holt, punching the air.

“Just wait!” said Deuce. He turned back to Jackson.

“We’re not going anywhere unless you are one hundred percent sure” said Deuce firmly. “Nothing happens unless we all agree.”

Jackson took a deep breath, he looked at Deuce and thought about all those nights he’d fantasised about being with the Gorgon – all the things he’d imagined they would do. This was his chance. He swallowed hard.

“I want to go back to your place” he said.

“You’re sure?” asked Deuce.

“One hundred percent” replied Jackson nodding.

“Ok then,” said Deuce smiling, “let’s go!”

The three of them stood up and made their way across the room towards the doorway.

“Hey! Deuce!” shouted Clawd waving at his friend as they passed him and Draculaura. “You’re not leaving already are you?”

“Uh... I gotta get these guys home” said Deuce.

“Oh, yeah – we heard about what happened with Cleo” said Clawd frowning. “That was pretty messed up.”

“Cleo can be so mean sometimes!” said Draculaura.

“Um... actually I’m taking them home with me...” said Deuce.

“Oh!” said Clawd, his eyes going wide. “Ok... you three uh... have fun then...”

“Tell Howleen we’re sorry we can’t stay” went on Deuce as they started walking away.

“Oh, and happy birthday Draculaura!” called out Jackson over his shoulder.

The three of them hurried out of the doors before anyone else spotted them. Twyla was surprised and disappointed as they made their excuses upon leaving the catacombs, and eventually they were back at Deuce’s car. Holt climbed in the back and shouted at the other two to hurry up.

Deuce opened the front passenger door for Jackson, who hesitated.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” asked Deuce. “It’s ok if you’ve changed your mind.”

“Yes, I’m sure, and no – I haven’t changed my mind” replied Jackson. “I’m just... a little nervous. I’ve never... you know... been with anyone before.”

“I promise you we won’t do anything unless you are completely ok with it” said Deuce. 

“Thank you” said Jackson. He leaned forward and kissed Deuce, his hand wrapping around the Gorgon’s waist.

“Will you two get in the damn car before my dick spontaneously combusts!” yelled Holt.

Deuce pulled away from Jackson and smiled. 

“He’s just nervous, right?”

“Well, actually I think that time he was just being an asshole” sighed Jackson getting in the car. Deuce grinned before getting in the car himself, and turning on the engine.

“Finally!” said Holt. “Now step on it, pretty boy, you got a promise to keep!”

“Please don’t call me that” said Deuce.

“Why not?” asked Holt.

“Because it’s a stupid name.”

“Ok, how about snake boy?”

“No.”

“Gorgon boy?”

“No!”

“Can I call you _lover boy_?”

Deuce paused.

“Maybe...”

“Can I call you that in bed?”

“If I say yes, will you promise to shut up?”

“How long for?”

“Five minutes would be nice” grumbled Jackson.

“Ok, then yes – I _shall_ call you lover boy in bed, and I will be quiet for five minutes.”

“Praise Zeus!” sighed Deuce. “Ok, while we’re here, I think we should get a few ground rules agreed.”

“What do you mean?” asked Jackson.

“Well,” went on Deuce, “I think we all need to be comfortable with what we’re doing. So, for example, if one of us isn’t comfortable with something, then they should be able to say so, and the others should respect that and stop whatever it is.”

“Ok... that sounds like a good plan” said Jackson.

“Good” said Deuce. “So... we’ll need a safety word that means stop.”

“Why can’t we use ‘stop’?” asked Jackson.

“Um... well... sometimes people say things like ‘no’ or ‘stop’ as part of a game, and they don’t really mean it” explained Deuce.

“Oh...” said Jackson, blushing.

Holt smirked in the back seat.

“So, we need a safety word that isn’t likely to come up in these kinds of situations.” Deuce looked thoughtful for a moment. “I know” he said, grinning, “cinnamon.”

“Cinnamon?” asked Jackson doubtfully.

“Yeah, cinnamon” said Deuce, “’cos it’s sweet and spicy... just like you two.”

Holt rolled his eyes.

“Ok, we should also probably talk about any do’s and don’ts” went on Deuce, ignoring Holt making faces at him in the rear view mirror. “Jackson, is there anything you specifically do want to happen tonight, or don’t want to happen tonight?”

“You mean like something I would be uncomfortable with?”

“Exactly.”

“Well... I must admit, I don’t really want Holt to fuck me. That would be weird.”

“Ok – sounds fair enough. Anything else?”

“I don’t think so.”

“What about you Holt?”

“Am I allowed to talk now?” asked Holt.

“Yes” sighed Deuce.

“Ok, well, I respect that Jackson doesn’t want me to fuck him – and I agree that it would be weird.”

“That’s good, but do you have anything you want to veto upfront?”

“Nope – I’m game for anything!” said Holt grinning. “What about you, _lover boy_?”

“Hey! We’re not in bed yet – any more back chat and it’ll be Jackson who gets to come first, not you!”

Holt stared at Deuce in mock horror, then clamped his hand over his mouth.

“Much better!” laughed Deuce. “And in answer to your question – no – I am also pretty much up for anything.”

Jackson shifted awkwardly in his seat.

“Are you ok Jackson?” asked Deuce.

Jackson bit his lip.

“There is one more thing...” he began.

“Yes?”

“I don’t want you two doing stuff without me ‘cos you think I’m too vanilla.”

Deuce raised his eyebrows.

“Um... ok... I don’t think that we would, but... I guess that’s good to know, eh Holt?”

Holt nodded enthusiastically, his hand still clamped over his mouth.

“Right, well... here we are” announced Deuce pulling into a drive way. “Home sweet home.” They got out of the car and headed into the house. “Does anyone want anything to drink?” asked Deuce, turning on the lights in the hallway.

“I could do with some water” said Jackson.

“I’m good” said Holt.

Deuce nodded and went into the kitchen. He filled a glass with water and brought it back to Jackson. The normie boy drank the glass in one go.

“Ok...” he said, wiping his hand across his mouth, “where’s your bedroom?”

Deuce’s eyebrows shot up.

“Jackson pretends to be all shy and retiring, but actually he’s a little pervert at heart” said Holt. “This one time, he was imagining you...”

“That’s enough!” said Jackson, clamping a hand over Holt’s mouth.

“You know,” said Deuce looking at Jackson, “we really need to find a better use for your brother’s mouth.”

“I couldn’t agree more” said Jackson. He released his hand. Deuce grabbed Holt and pulled him towards him, seeking out his mouth. The fire elemental’s eyes widened as Deuce’s hand slid down his chest until it reached his crotch, then rubbed against the growing bulge of his cock. 

“I agree with Jackson – where’s your bedroom?” gasped Holt pulling away.

Deuce chuckled.

“Upstairs. Follow me.”

_TBC..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not really a cliff hanger - cos the next chapter is already posted. Go read it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's here - finally - Jackson/Deuce/Holt - my new OT3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions of three-way gay sex. If you don’t like that sort of thing, please don’t read it. If you do like that sort of thing, now read on...

Holt and Jackson eagerly followed the Gorgon up a flight of stairs, across a landing and into his bed room.

“Wow...” said Jackson walking in, “you have a _double bed_.”

Holt immediately scrambled onto the bed and started jumping up and down.

“This is awesome!” he cried.

Deuce laughed.

“You’re weird, dude” he said.

“What?” asked Holt stopping and looking hurt.

“It’s ok, I like _your_ kind of weird. But seriously, no jumping on my bed.”

Holt flopped down onto the bed in a huff.

“Hey – don’t look like that” said Deuce. He climbed up on to the bed next to Holt and lifted the fire elemental’s chin up. “How about I make good on my promise to you?”

Holt’s eye lit up.

“That’s better...” murmured Deuce. He pressed a kiss to Holt’s mouth, smiling as Holt’s lips parted. The fire elemental moaned softly as Deuce’s teeth nipped at his lower lip before dipping his tongue inside. Holt brought his hands up, his finger’s gently tangling in Deuce’s snakes. “...feels really good...” gasped Deuce as his snakes hissed appreciatively.

Holt tugged at Deuce’s shirt.

“Let’s get this off” he whispered.

Deuce nodded. Holt started to slowly undo the buttons on Deuce’s shirt. He slid the fabric down, exposing the Gorgon’s shoulder. He stared at Deuce’s body for a moment, then ran his tongue along Deuce’s neck.

Deuce groaned as Holt paused to suck a bruise on the skin above his collar bone. Holt pulled away to admire his handiwork. Satisfied with the result, he resumed licking, kissing and biting his way along the Gorgon’s neck and shoulders. The remaining buttons on Deuce’s shirt were undone and the shirt was thrown on the floor. Then Holt pulled off his own t-shirt. Deuce grinned at the sight of the topless fire elemental; there was a faint sheen of sweat on his blue skin. Deuce’s eyes were once again drawn to that very interesting line of dark red hair. His fingers slid down to the buttons on Holt’s trousers.

“Off” he instructed.

Holt obeyed, quickly shoving down his trousers and shorts and flinging them on the floor. 

“Your turn” he said, his eyes growing dark with lust.

Deuce did as he was told, and within moments, both monsters were naked on the bed. Holt’s lips crashed against Deuce’s as he pushed the Gorgon backwards, pinning him to the bed.

“Wait!” gasped Deuce pulling away.

“What’s the matter?” asked Holt, confused.

“I need my casketball glasses” explained Deuce. “They have elastic round the back so they stay on my head. I don’t want to risk accidently petrifying you if things get a little... uh athletic.”

Holt grinned.

“I hope things do...” he murmured.

“Jackson, can you get my glasses?” called out Deuce. “They’re on my desk.” 

“Give me a sec” said Jackson.

Both Deuce and Holt turned to look at the normie boy; he was sitting in a chair with one hand down his trousers.

“I see you’re enjoying the show, l’il bro’” said Holt.

Jackson blushed and nodded his head. He held on to his trousers with one hand and grabbed Deuce’s casketball glasses with the other, then threw them on to the bed before sitting down again. Holt picked up the glasses and handed them to Deuce.

“Here you go” he said.

“Thanks” said Deuce. He closed his eyes, then carefully switched glasses, handing Holt the pair he had worn to the prom. “Ok, we’re all set” he said once the casketball glasses were firmly on his head. Holt threw the other pair of glasses onto a cabinet next to the bed.

“Ok then, _lover boy_ ,” he drawled, “just how exactly are you gonna make things up to me then?”

“Why don’t you come down here and find out?” murmured Deuce.

Holt growled, leaning down so that he was once again pinning Deuce to the bed. He kissed the Gorgon hard on the mouth while grinding his hips down, sliding his cock against Deuce’s.

“Fuck, yes!” moaned Deuce, his hips rising up to meet Holt’s. The fire elemental started to kiss his way down Deuce’s body, ripping cries and moans of pleasure as he went. He was almost down to the Gorgon’s hips, when Deuce suddenly called out again.

“No – wait!”

“What now?” asked Holt.

“I want to suck you off” panted Deuce. 

Holt hesitated for a moment.

“Ok...” he said. 

“Sit up and come here” demanded Deuce, pushing himself up on his elbows.

Holt sat up and shuffled along the bed. Deuce licked his lips as Holt’s cock came nearer. When it was barely inches from his face, he leaned forward and swallowed it into his mouth.

Holt groaned loudly as Deuce sucked him down. It was all he could do not to snap his hips forward and shove his cock all the way down Deuce’s throat. As the Gorgon’s tongue expertly swirled over the tip and sucked up and down the thick blue shaft, Holt decided that yes – guys definitely gave better blow jobs. Deuce suddenly pulled back, releasing Holt’s cock. 

“Hey Jackson!” he called out. “I need you to get me something.”

Jackson stopped touching himself again and looked quizzically at the Gorgon.

“My bedside cabinet, bottom draw.”

Jackson nodded, and shuffled over to the cabinet. He opened the bottom draw and peered inside. 

“What do you want from here?” he asked.

“There should be a tube of lube” said Deuce.

Holt’s mouth went dry.

Jackson nodded and pulled out a tube of lube and handed it Deuce. Deuce flipped the cap and squeezed a good amount onto the fingers of his right hand, then tossed the tube on the cabinet. He looked up at Holt.

“I’m assuming you’re ok with this?” he asked.

Holt bit his lip and nodded. He moaned loudly as he felt the Gorgon’s hand slide behind him. Deuce gently pressed a single finger against Holt’s entrance. He pushed hard, and the finger slipped in.

Holt’s heart skipped a beat as he felt Deuce’s finger slide inside him. It felt ten times better than when he had fingered himself. His hips stuttered for a moment, then he managed to compose himself. He guided his cock back into Deuce’s hot open mouth. He could see Deuce’s eyes looking up at him through his glasses – his pupils were blown wide. 

“Fuck, Deuce – gimme more!” he panted.

The Gorgon nodded, Holt’s cock still in his mouth, and he pushed in a second finger. Holt practically howled with pleasure. He couldn’t help but thrust into Deuce’s mouth. He gripped the base of his cock with his hand to steady it as he pumped it in and out, fucking Deuce’s face. The Gorgon moaned in turn, opening his mouth and taking in as much of Holt’s cock as he could. Then he started to thrust his fingers inside Holt in time, twisting them as he pushed in deeper.

The moment Deuce touched Holt’s g-spot, the fire elemental thought he was going to come there and then. He had to close his eyes – his head was spinning; nothing he had felt in his whole life was as intense as this, the waves of pleasure threatening to overcome him. He cried out, thrusting into Deuce’s mouth.

“Fuck, yes! More – harder!” he demanded.

Deuce was only too happy to meet the challenge. He managed to slide in a third finger and thrusted up, seeking out Holt’s pleasure spot again and again. Holt was coming undone; his vision started to blur – it was like a ball of flame growing inside him. His hips stuttered again as he felt the flames rise up. Deuce’s fingers thrusted up once more.

“Ohhhh fuck yessssss!” Holt yelled triumphantly as his orgasm slammed into him. Cum spurted out in thick white ropes, covering Deuce’s face. The Gorgon’s tongue flicked out trying to lick at the hot sticky mess. He removed his fingers from Holt as the fire elemental sprawled forward. “Oh, fuck... that was... fucking... amazing!” gasped Holt, alternately kissing Deuce and licking at the cum on his face. “So... fucking... hot...”

Deuce groaned as he tasted the salty taste of Holt’s cum on his tongue. His hands wrapped around the fire elemental, holding him close as Holt kissed him. His own cock was painfully hard, and he had to resist the urge to flip Holt over and just fuck him. Eventually Holt had cleaned up the mess on Deuce’s face, and he rolled on to his back, panting.

“Oh my gods – that was _intense_!” he announced. He sat up. “You have to try that Jackson.”

“Actually... I had something else in mind for Jackson” said Deuce. He turned to the normie boy. “C’mon up here” he said patting the mattress next to him. Jackson hesitated a moment, then climbed up on the bed. Deuce immediately rolled Jackson on his back and kissed him. He paused for a moment and removed Jackson’s glasses, handing them to Holt, then murmured in Jackson’s ear:

“I _really_ wanna fuck you Jackson... please say yes...”

Jackson let out a little moan.

“Yes...” he whispered in return.

Deuce grinned a wolfish smile.

“C’mon Holt, let’s get your brother naked.”

Deuce pulled Jackson upright, then started undoing the zip on the normie boy’s trousers. Holt shifted along the bed and pulled at Jackson’s bow-tie. Then he started undoing the buttons on Jackson’s shirt. Jackson sighed as he was slowly undressed. Holt and Deuce dropped Jackson’s clothes on the floor, and Deuce pushed Jackson back on the bed.

“You are so fucking beautiful” said Deuce gazing down at Jackson. He kissed him softly on the mouth, gently teasing the normie boy’s lips open. His hands started stroking Jackson’s body, pressing into his flesh and ripping even more moans from Jackson. Deuce’s mouth soon followed his hands, tongue swirling, teeth nipping at Jackson’s chest and down to his abs. Deuce paused briefly to admire Jackson’s cock, which by now was rock hard and leaking. Then he teased his tongue along the underside of it and kissed along the shaft and down to Jackson’s balls, sucking each in turn. Poor Jackson was practically whimpering; his hips shook as Deuce slipped his hands behind Jackson’s knees and gently pushed Jackson’s legs back and apart. Once again Deuce leant forward, this time pressing soft kisses to the inside of Jackson’s thigh. 

Jackson had to close his eyes under the onslaught of pleasure from Deuce’s mouth. He moaned wantonly, his hips bucking up, desperate for some friction on his cock.

Deuce smirked and sat up – now he had the perfect view of Jackson’s cock and ass. He licked his lips.

“Hey Holt” murmured Deuce, still looking at Jackson laid out on the bed before him, “pass me the lube will ya.”

The fire elemental grabbed the tube of lube and passed it to the Gorgon. Deuce pressed a soft kiss to Jackson’s lips.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” he whispered.

Jackson nodded.

Deuce once more flipped the cap of the tube and coated his fingers. He tossed the tube back to Holt, then he positioned himself between Jackson’s legs and ever so slowly pressed his fingers against Jackson’s tight hole.

“Just making you ready for me” he murmured, sliding a finger in.

Jackson groaned.

“Oh my gods...”

Deuce kissed Jackson’s mouth, swallowing the normie boy’s moans as he slid in a second finger, gently pulsing it. He pushed his tongue into Jackson’s mouth, probing it in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Jackson’s entire body was shaking. He had imagined this so many times in his head, but the reality was far better than even his wildest fantasies. Deuce pushed deeper, scissoring his fingers to stretch Jackson’s tight channel.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good” said Deuce, his voice low and thick with lust. He kissed his way across Jackson’s throat, ripping moans from the normie boy.

Suddenly Jackson cried out.

“Oh! Fuck, yesssss!”

“Mmmm... you like that?” drawled Deuce.

Jackson nodded.

“More... please...” he whined.

Deuce chuckled, then pushed his fingers deeper, once again brushing against Jackson’s sweet spot.

Jackson groaned loudly.

“Please...” he whispered, “I’m ready... need you... inside me... now!”

Deuce paused and withdrew his fingers. He turned to Holt. 

“Condoms are in the bottom drawer of the bedside cabinet, dude.”

Holt nodded and slipped off the bed. He opened the draw and grabbed a condom, got back on the bed and passed it to Deuce. The Gorgon tore the wrapping with his teeth and pulled out the condom. He carefully rolled it on his aching cock. Then he grabbed the tube of lube, slicking his shaft until he was satisfied it was ready.

Deuce gently took Jackson’s legs and pushed them apart. He lined himself up.

“Ready?” he asked Jackson.

“Fuck me!” gasped Jackson in reply.

Deuce bit down on his lip, then guiding his cock with one hand, sunk himself inside Jackson. The sensation of wet heat was overwhelming. Deuce had to steady himself with one hand on the bed. Jackson was so _tight_.

Holt watched, mesmerised as Deuce fucked Jackson. Part of him said it was wrong – Jackson was his _brother_ for fuck’s sake, but another part of him said, _oh my gods, this is so fucking hot!_

Jackson was lost in the moment. _Deuce fucking Gorgon_ was actually fucking him! He moaned loudly – fingers didn’t even compare to this; never had he felt so completely _filled._

Deuce moved slowly at first; shallow thrusts as Jackson adjusted to the sensations. It took all the Gorgon’s self control not to shove his cock right into the normie boy – he had fantasised about this for so long now. He lent down to kiss Jackson again. 

“Are you ok?” he murmured In Jackson’s ear.

Jackson nodded frantically.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

“Only a little... but I like it” whispered Jackson. “I want more...”

It was Deuce’s turn to groan. He increased the pace of his thrusts, angling his cock so that it went in deeper.

“Oh... fuck... yes... yes... more... harder!” panted Jackson, his cock bobbing against his belly, smearing it with precum.

Deuce thrusted harder, snapping his hips forward, seeking out Jackson’s g-spot.

Jackson gasped.

“Oh! Yes! Right there! Oh fuck, yes!”

Deuce was thrusting as hard as he could now, his hands clamped on Jackson’s hips to steady them as he rammed his cock into Jackson’s hole. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“You like that do you?” he panted, “You like me fucking your tight little ass?”

Jackson closed his eyes.

“Oh fuck... so close” he whispered.

“C’mon Jackson... come for me...” urged Deuce, lifting Jackson’s hips higher and pegging his g-spot.

Jackson threw back his head as he came hard.

“Oh yes! Deuce!” he yelled.

The Gorgon felt the warm spurt of Jackson’s cum on his belly. He managed two more thrusts, then came himself, gasping as he felt his cock throb inside Jackson.

It took a moment for Deuce to recover from the force of his orgasm. His arms and legs were trembling as he gently slid his cock out of Jackson, and rolled onto his back.

“Holy crap!” said Holt, “that was the hottest thing I ever saw!”

Jackson smiled as he lay panting.

“Felt pretty good too!” 

“Yeah, I could tell” smirked Holt. “So what’s next, huh?”

“You’ll have to give me a minute” sighed Deuce. “That was pretty intense...”

“Uh... is there something I can use to clean myself up?” asked Jackson looking at the mess on his belly.

“Yeah, there should be a towel or something on the back of my chair” said Deuce. “Holt – can you get it?”

“Sure” said the fire elemental, slipping off the bed and fetching the towel. Jackson took it gratefully and wiped himself clean, then passed it to Deuce to use.

“Ok, well I’m thinking that Deuce here has gotten us both off, l’il bro,” said Holt climbing back up on the bed, “so now it’s only fair that we get him off.”

“What do you have in mind?” asked Deuce sitting up on his elbows.

“Well _lover boy_...” drawled Holt running a finger down Deuce’s chest, “I have been admiring your very fine ass. And I think it would look even better with my cock in it.”

Deuce grinned.

“And I’m sure Jackson would love another opportunity to show off his oral skills...”

“Or...” interrupted Deuce, “I could show Jackson mine.”

“Spit roast, huh?” said Holt. “I like the sound of that! What do you think Jackson?”

“I think I may have just died and gone to Heaven...”

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’ then” smiled Holt.

Holt’s pupils were blown wide as he bent down to kiss Deuce. He let out a little moan as he felt the Gorgon’s hand slide down and wrap around his cock.

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you” murmured Holt.

“I do” replied Deuce, “doesn’t mean I can’t play with you first”

“Hey!” said Jackson. “Don’t forget about me!”

Holt sat up.

“Sorry l’il bro’” he said frowning. “Why don’t you come over here and help me see to Deuce.”

Jackson shuffled closer to Deuce on the bed. He held out his hand and pulled Deuce up to a sitting position. Holt grinned then got behind Deuce. Deuce felt his mouth go dry – Jackson was kneeling in front of him; Holt behind. He rolled onto his knees himself.

“Now then...” murmured Holt, “let’s see what we can do, eh, l’il bro?”

Deuce shivered as Holt leaned in and began to kiss the back of his neck while running his fingers gently through Deuce’s snakes. Holt’s body was radiating heat – and that felt _really good_ to Deuce. Jackson shuffled closer, pressing a kiss on Deuce’s lips. Deuce moaned softly, his cock twitching in response. Jackson licked his lips at the sight of Deuce’s scales that swirled over the Gorgan’s shoulders and disappeared down his back. He kissed along Deuce’s neck and shoulder, then ran his tongue over the scales.

Deuce gasped in pleasure, his back arching as Jackson licked across his scales. Jackson’s hand slipped down and wrapped around the base of Deuce’s half-hard cock. The Gorgon sighed as Jackson gently teased it to full hardness. Deuce in turn reached behind him seeking out Holt’s cock that was rutting slowly up against his ass. Holt growled appreciatively as Deuce’s fingers closed around his shaft. He bit down on Deuce’s shoulder causing the Gorgon to moan and buck.

“Fuck! Feels so good to have you both!” Deuce ground out.

Then Holt started to run his teeth over the scales that ran down Deuce’s back.

“Oh my gods!” gasped Deuce.

Suddenly Holt pulled away.

“Where are you going?” asked Deuce twisting around.

Holt simply grinned and then held up the tube of lube.

Deuce bit down on his lip.

“Hey!” whispered Jackson, gently pulling Deuce’s chin back to face him. “I’m still here.” 

He kissed the Gorgon hard, his tongue demanding entrance. Deuce sighed as Jackson licked into his mouth, one hand sliding down his chest, the other still pumping his cock. Then he felt Holt’s warm hand steadying his shoulder, and Holt’s hot mouth on the back of his neck. Deuce flinched as Holt’s other hand cupped his ass cheek before sliding down the cleft between his cheeks.

“Ready?” whispered Holt.

“Fuck yes!”

Deuce gasped as Holt’s fingers pushed against his entrance – Holt wasn’t exactly gentle, and Deuce cried out at the burn as the muscle gave way.

“Careful!” he hissed.

“Sorry” apologised Holt – “I’m kinda new at this...”

“It’s ok... just take it slowly” replied Deuce.

Holt hesitated then very carefully moved his fingers in and out.

“Is that better?” he asked.

“Mmmmm... much better” murmured Deuce. He started to move his hips slowly, pivoting forward to meet Jackson’s hand around his cock, and back to push against Holt’s probing fingers.

Jackson moved in for another kiss just as the Gorgon let out a particularly loud moan. Jackson caught Deuce’s lower lip and grazed his teeth along it. Holt grew bolder and twisted his fingers, curling them up to try and find Deuce’s sweet spot.

“Ahhhh!” Deuce cried out.

Holt grinned.

“Good?” he whispered.

“Fuck yeah...” breathed Deuce. “Do it again!”

Holt curled his fingers up and pushed.

“Holy fuck! That’s intense!” groaned Deuce.

“You like that lover boy?” drawled Holt, “you wait til I get my cock up there – then I’ll have you screamin’ my name!”

Deuce had to close his eyes; his body started to shake.

Jackson nibbled at Deuce’s neck. He saw the mark left by his brother, and decided to leave one of his own. He bit down and sucked a bruise, loving the way Deuce’s body shuddered at the touch.

Holt scissored his fingers, gently stretching the Gorgon’s tight channel.

“You’re nearly ready for me...” whispered Holt, “almost there...”

“Just fuck me!” gasped Deuce, “Please...”

Holt smirked.

“Ok... if you say so.” He withdrew his fingers. 

“Condoms are in the cabinet – bottom draw” said Deuce.

“I got it” said Holt. He grabbed a condom from the drawer and opened the packet. He rolled the condom on, and moved back behind Deuce.

“Wait! You’ll need to add extra lube” said Deuce.

“Oh, sorry – I forgot. Gimme a sec.” Holt frantically searched for the lube. He spied it on the bed and grabbed it. He wasn’t sure how much he needed, so he squirted a big blob on and slicked it along himself. “Ok, ready now?” he asked.

Deuce nodded. Jackson moved back, releasing the Gorgon’s cock.

Holt put one hand on Deuce’s hip to steady it, then guided his thick shaft forward.

Deuce sighed as he felt the blunt end of Holt’s cock brush against his entrance. He held his breath, and then Holt pushed in.

Deuce squeezed his eyes shut – there was a brief moment of pain, which was quickly replaced by deep burn inside him. Holt felt bigger than he had expected. 

“Are you ok?” Holt’s words seemed to come from far away.

Deuce nodded.

“Move will ya?” he gasped.

Holt did as he was told and started to thrust up into Deuce. The Gorgon moaned loudly. Jackson shuffled in close again, swallowing Deuce’s cries of pleasure. 

“C’mon li’l bro – you’re not supposed to be kissing him” said Holt. “Although it does look kinda hot.”

Jackson smiled as he pulled away. Holt gently pushed Deuce down until he was on all fours.

“Hey Jackson, come here” murmured Deuce.

Jackson scooted along the bed until he was level with Deuce.

“That’s it” whispered Holt, “you get that pretty mouth round my brother’s cock.”

Deuce sucked in Jackson’s cock. He moaned as he picked up the taste of cum on it. Jackson gasped as Deuce teased back the skin and sucked on the sensitive tip.

“He knows what’s he’s doing, right l’il bro’?” grinned Holt.

“Oh yeah...” whispered Jackson. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the sight of his cock disappearing into the Gorgon’s mouth.

Holt started to thrust deeper into Deuce. The Gorgon was tight, and Holt had never felt anything like it. He grabbed Deuce’s firm ass cheeks as he started to pound into the Gorgon.

Deuce moaned around Jackson’s cock. Holt was pegging his sweet spot with virtually every thrust. He could hardly concentrate on what he was doing. Jackson reached down and started to stroke Deuce’s snakes. 

“Oh... fuck yesss...” groaned Deuce. He wrapped a hand around the base of Jackson’s cock and started to pump it as he sucked it.

Jackson’s hips started to stutter – he felt his orgasm rise up suddenly.

“I’m gonna come!” he shouted in warning.

Deuce pulled back and opened his mouth just as Jackson started to come. Holt groaned at the sight of Jackson shooting his load over Deuce’s face. He felt the flames of his own orgasm burst forth. He gave a yell, and then spilled himself inside Deuce.

Jackson rolled on his back, his eyes glassy.

“Oh my gods...” he whispered, “that was so hot!”

Holt withdrew from Deuce, then flipped him onto his back. He stared down at the Gorgon with a predatory smile.

“Got something on your face” he murmured, then leaned down and started to lick at the hot mess.

“Got a... bit of a... thing... for this... haven’t you?” groaned Deuce as Holt’s tongue roamed over his face and dipped into his mouth.

“You betcha,” whispered the fire elemental, “tastes so fucking good!” Holt looked down at Deuce’s cock that was pressing against him. “Looks like you could do with a hand with that.” He started to move down Deuce’s body kissing and licking as he went.

“No chance!” said Deuce, suddenly sitting up and flipping the fire elemental on to his back before he knew what was happening. “Now turn over!” ordered Deuce.

Holt’s eyes went wide.

“Oh yes!” he whispered, quickly rolling on to his stomach.

“Jackson – condom and lube if you wouldn’t mind” said Deuce. “I think he should be nice and ready for me.”

Jackson grinned and passed the tube of lube and a condom to Deuce. The Gorgon quickly pulled on the condom and slicked himself up. Then he lay down behind Holt and gently parted the fire elemental's legs.

Holt closed his eyes. He felt Deuce’s hands on his ass. Then he felt Deuce push up inside him. Holt groaned, his back arching as he thrust back onto Deuce’s cock.

“Oh yeah” whispered Deuce in Holt’s ear, “you like that, don’t ya?”

Holt nodded.

“C’mon lover boy," he panted, "show me what you got!”

Deuce smirked, then started to move faster. Suddenly he felt Jackson lie down on the bed behind him. He twisted around.

“Hey you!” he said.

“Just making sure you two don’t leave me out” murmured Jackson, pressing a kiss to Deuce’s lips.

“Oh, we’d never do that” replied Deuce. He froze as he felt Jackson’s hand slide down his back and stop just above his ass.

“Mind if I join in?” whispered Jackson in Deuce’s ear.

“You go for it, dude” said Deuce, his eyes going wide.

“Move will ya!” shouted Holt, grinding his hips back.

Deuce turned back to the fire elemental and resumed thrusting in to him. His hips stuttered briefly when he felt Jackson slide first one then two fingers inside him.

“Fuck yes!” moaned Deuce.

His hips thrusted faster, pushing up deep inside Holt. He was lost in the heat and tightness of the fire elemental as he sank inside him over and over. Holt was moaning loudly – this was his deepest, darkest fantasy come true. His body was slick with sweat, and he could still taste the salt of Jackson’s cum on his tongue.

“Come on, _harder_ ” he demanded.

Deuce slammed his hips forward, ramming his cock as hard as he could into the willing fire elemental.

Jackson inserted a third finger inside Deuce, and then wrapped his other hand around his once again hard cock, pumping it in time with the thrusts of his fingers inside the Gorgon.

All three of them were panting and moaning in time. 

“I’m not gonna last long” groaned Deuce, “feels so good to have you both like this.”

“Then come for us...” purred Jackson in Deuce’s ear.

The Gorgon gasped, his hips bucking forward as his release came up. Holt screamed with pleasure as he felt Deuce’s cock throb inside him, his tight channel clenching around it as he too came undone. Jackson barely lasted a moment longer – overwhelmed by the sights and sounds of Deuce and Holt lost in their own orgasms.

Minutes passed. Eventually Deuce managed to roll back and slid his cock out of Holt.

“Can’t take any more...” he whispered.

“Me neither...” admitted Holt.

Jackson pressed a kiss on Deuce’s neck.

“We should probably get some sleep” he added.

“What if we’re back together when we wake up?” asked Holt.

“Then we’ll just have to make sure you get equal turns” grinned Deuce.

“I hope we stay like this” whispered Jackson, wrapping an arm around Deuce.

“So do I” whispered Holt, closing his eyes as Deuce draped an arm protectively over the fire elemental.

“I love you two so much” mumbled Deuce, stifling a yawn.

“We love you too...” replied Holt and Jackson.

_The End_

Not quite - see bonus chapter 20!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave it up to the reader as to whether or not Holt and Jackson stay separate or end up back in the same body. I have my own preference, but I didn't want to impose it on the story.
> 
> Ok - I want to take this opportunity to thank each and everyone of you that has read, commented on and given kudos to this fic. It's been a labour of love for me, and I'm just happy that you guys love it too. There were times when I thought we wouldn't get here, but we made it. I want to thank my Muse (Holt in my head) for all his naughty ideas, and for leading to places I wouldn't have found on my own. I also want to say a special thanks to Phoenix Fire The Wizard Goddess - if it wasn't for your "Save the Last Dance for Me", then Holt Jackson and Deuce might never have got together in "Monster Boys" in the way that they ended up. 
> 
> And finally, I have a couple of ideas for spin-offs and/or new Monster High slash fics, but I'm really interested in what you guys would like to read bout - so please feel free to send me prompts either here or go visit my tumblr: www.tumblr.com/blog/iamqueenofthemarmots
> 
> Thanks again! Love Qx
> 
> ps - I would also give my left kidney to see someone do some art inspired by this chapter. I can also pay proper money if necessary *prays to the gods that someone will draw this*


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on writing any more chapters, but then this happened: http://iamqueenofthemarmots.tumblr.com/image/112242891745

“What exactly have you two got planned?” asked Deuce suspiciously.

“What makes you think we have anything planned?” replied Holt innocently.

“Because I can read your face like a book, Holt” said Deuce. 

The fire elemental grinned.

“Well... me and Jackson _may_ have had some discussions about what we _might_ theoretically like to do with you, should a certain opportunity arise...”

“A certain opportunity?” said Deuce slowly.

“Holt wants to blindfold you and tie you up” blurted out Jackson.

“Awww Jackson! You’ve gone and ruined the surprise” pouted Holt.

“I’m sorry Holt” said Jackson, his cheeks colouring, “I just find it hard to keep secrets – especially when it’s the three of us.”

“It’s ok” cut in Deuce. “You know, I kinda like the sound of that...”

Holt’s eyes lit up.

“So... does that mean we _can_ blindfold you and tie you up?”

Deuce stepped in close to the fire elemental and took hold of his jacket collar with both hands. Holt swallowed hard. Deuce’s eyes stared at him; pupils blown wide. Then the Gorgon gently but firmly pulled Holt towards him. Holt closed his eyes as their lips met; he let out a moan as Deuce’s tongue licked into his mouth.

“You can take that as a ‘yes’” murmured Deuce, nipping at Holt’s lower lip as he broke the kiss.

“Great!” said Jackson. “I brought rope!”

Holt and Deuce turned to look at the normie boy.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” he asked. 

“Well...” began Deuce, “uh...”

“Told you he’s a pervert” smirked Holt. “The stuff he used to dream up about you...”

“Ok, ok – we’ve talked about this, Holt” interrupted Jackson, “ _I’m_ the only one who gets to tell Deuce about my fantasies. Now shut up and help me get him naked.”

Holt waggled his eyebrows at his brother then stepped behind Deuce. He pressed a kiss to the back of the Gorgon’s neck. Deuce sighed, arching in to the contact. Holt responded by dragging his teeth and tongue along Deuce’s shoulder.

“Fuck, dude...” gasped the Gorgon. “What you do to me...”

Jackson grinned as he stepped in front of Deuce. He removed his own glasses and shoved them in his back pocket.

“Now then...” he murmured, “let’s take _yours_ off.”

Jackson carefully unhooked Deuce’s glasses from behind his ears.

“Ready?” he asked.

The Gorgon nodded, then closed his eyes. Jackson took off Deuce’s glasses and put them on the bedside cabinet.

“Did you bring a blindfold as well?” asked Deuce.

“Yes” replied Jackson bending down to rummage in the bag he had brought with him.

“Total pervert” whispered Holt in Deuce’s ear.

“He we are” said Jackson, holding up a piece of brown cloth. He walked back to Deuce and Holt. “Ok, _brother dearest_

The fire elemental pulled a face at Jackson as he took the piece of cloth. Then he gently wrapped it around Deuce’s head, making sure he covered Deuce’s eyes.

“How’s that?” he murmured, “not too tight?”

“No – it’s fine” replied Deuce.

“Ok then” said Jackson, “let’s get your shirt off.” He slipped his fingers under the hem of Deuce’s t-shirt and slowly shoved the fabric up the Gorgon’s torso.

Deuce gasped as Jackson’s fingers trailed across his skin, then moaned softly as Holt’s hands slid against his back, dragging the t-shirt up. Deuce raised his arms and Holt pulled the t-shirt over the Gorgon’s head.

“Ok so far?” asked Jackson, checking the blindfold hadn’t moved.

Deuce nodded, biting down on his lip.

Jackson’s hands shook as he reached out and touched Deuce’s chest. Deuce’s body was hard and defined and Jackson’s mouth went dry just looking at it. He paused for a moment to rub his thumbs over Deuce’s nipples, teasing them up to hardness, ripping even more moans from the Gorgon’s throat. Holt, meanwhile had stripped off his own jacket and t-shirt, and pressed himself up against Deuce’s back, his arms reaching around to rub against the growing bulge in Deuce’s trousers.

Jackson licked his lips, then ducked his head forward, running the tip of his tongue over Deuce’s nipples.

“Fuck...” gasped Deuce, “everything feels so much more... intense...”

“That’s kind of the point” grinned Holt, giving Deuce’s cock a squeeze.

Deuce raised his arms hesitantly – feeling for Jackson in front of him. He slid his hands down Jackson’s shoulders until he found the buttons on Jackson’s shirt. He fumbled over the first button.

“Actually pretty hard to do when you can’t see” he admitted.

“Here – let me” said Jackson softly. He brought his hands up and moved Deuce’s away. Then he quickly unbuttoned his shirt. “All done...” he murmured. 

Deuce reached out again, this time resting his hands on Jackson’s waist. He walked one hand up Jackson’s body until he reached his neck, then he pulled the normie boy towards him. Suddenly Jackson felt some of Deuce’s snakes slither over his head – one started to nibble his ear.

“Uh, guys – that tickles...” said Jackson, gently pushing the snake away.

A look of confusion flittered across Deuce’s face.

“Your snakes are trying to eat me” explained Jackson.

“C’mon guys!” said Deuce sternly, “no one gets to eat Jackson apart from me!”

The snakes hissed in what Jackson thought was an apologetic way, and coiled up around Deuce’s head again.

“You know Jackson...” went on Deuce, “I think you are wearing far too many clothes for my liking.” He ran his hands up Jackson’s chest again, then slowly peeled off his shirt.

“I could say the same for you, _lover boy_ ” smirked Holt, reaching around and deftly undoing Deuce’s belt buckle. The fire elemental then started kissing his way across Deuce’s back, pausing to lick the line of scales that ran over the Gorgon’s skin. Deuce groaned again and arched his back. Holt wrapped his arms around Deuce, pulling him closer. Jackson stepped in closer too, slipping arm around Deuce’s waist.

Deuce trembled; the lack of vision had heightened his other senses. He could feel the heat radiating from Holt, and the soft smoothness of Jackson’s skin enveloping him. He could smell the faint minty scent of Jackson’s soap, and the musky scent of Holt’s and he could hear their breath becoming ragged.

“You look perfect...” murmured Jackson, leaning forward to capture Deuce’s mouth with his own. Jackson parted his lips as Deuce’s pressed against him. Sometimes he still wondered if he was dreaming; Deuce was everything he had ever wanted – and more. The kiss was slow and sensual, just how Jackson liked it, with Deuce’s tongue delicately sliding against his own. It was almost too much for Jackson. He sighed and pulled away. Deuce’s lips chased after him. 

“Jackson...?” he said, anxiously, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s ok” replied Jackson. “Just got a little intense there...”

“Tell me about it” said Deuce smiling. 

Jackson licked his lips. He ducked forward and kissed Deuce again. This time the Gorgon took Jackson’s face in his hands. Jackson let out a moan as he surrendered into the kiss. Deuce’s lips were warm and soft and Jackson felt himself melt into them.

“Hey! Don’t forget about me!” protested Holt.

Deuce grinned but kept on kissing Jackson. He reached a hand behind him and rubbed it up against Holt’s cock.

“Awww yeah...” growled the fire elemental shoving his hips forward, “that’s more like it!”

“So what’s next?” murmured Jackson, breaking the kiss.

“Time to get the rope?” asked Deuce.

Holt let out a groan.

Jackson had to bite down on his lip as he disentangled himself from Deuce. He hurried over to his bag and pulled out a thin coil of rope, then brought it back. 

“I bought it off the internet” said Jackson shyly. “It’s recommended for this sort of thing.”

“You can always trust my bro’ to do his homework” grinned Holt.

“So where do you two want me?” asked Deuce.

“Hmmm...” mused Holt. “What do you think bro’?”

“Definitely on the bed” said Jackson.

“Sounds good to me” agreed Holt. He put his hands of Deuce’s shoulders. “This way, lover boy” he said as he guided Deuce towards the bed. Deuce shuffled along the floor. He didn’t entirely trust Holt not to walk him into a chair. He stopped when he felt his knees touch the bed. Holt slowly spun him around and pushed him down on to the bed. 

Holt ran an appraising eye over Deuce – you could tell he looked after himself; he was lean and muscled, and there wasn’t an ounce of extra fat on him. Holt pushed him onto his back and quickly straddled him.

“Hands up” Holt instructed Deuce.

Deuce silently lifted his arms above his head.

“Jackson – rope please?” said Holt, turning to his brother. Jackson handed over the rope. Holt then proceeded to wrap it around Deuce’s wrists before running it around the bedstead and tying it off. “Still ok?” he asked Deuce.

“My wrists feel fine,” replied Deuce, “but my dick is so hard it hurts.”

Jackson actually squeaked.

“I’m sure we can help you with that, eh bro’?” smirked Holt. Jackson nodded his head vigorously. Holt leaned down and ran his tongue along Deuce’s neck, sucking a bruise just over the Gorgon’s pulse point. “I am going to enjoy this...” he murmured.

Holt sat up and got to work on stripping Deuce’s trousers off. He casually dropped them on the floor, then removed Deuce’s shorts. He made a pleased sound as Deuce’s cock sprang up. 

“Ok bro’, you’re up” said Holt getting off the bed.

Deuce turned his head – he hadn’t been expecting that. His mouth dropped open when he felt Jackson push his legs back and lap a tongue against his tight hole – he _really_ hadn’t been expecting _that!_

“Oh my gods, _Jackson!_ ” breathed Deuce, his cheeks colouring.

“Oh, he’s been wanting to do that for a loooong time” chuckled Holt.

Jackson smiled – Holt was right, eating out Deuce had been a particularly debauched fantasy of his for some time. He’d been too embarrassed to do it up ‘til now, but with Deuce tied up and blindfolded, somehow Jackson was able to overcome his inhibitions. He slowly circled his tongue around, then flicked it up, gently licking around Deuce’s balls.

“Oh fuck! Yesss!” moaned Deuce, his hips bucking up.

Jackson firmly pushed Deuce’s hips back down. He nipped his way along the Gorgon’s inner thigh.

“Keep still...” he whispered.

“Are you kidding?” gasped Deuce. “Do you have any idea how good that feels?”

“Maybe you can show me sometime” replied Jackson.

“You fucking bet I will...” 

Jackson grinned at the thought of that. He returned his attention to Deuce’s ass, blowing gently on the puckered entrance. Then he slowly pushed his tongue against the muscle. He heard Deuce’s intake of breath as the tip of his tongue dipped inside. Jackson pulsed his tongue – never going deeper than the tip.

Deuce was making positively filthy sounds now.

“C’mon Jackson...” he pleaded, “don’t tease me...”

Jackson responded by withdrawing his tongue and pressing the flat of it against Deuce’s ass, lazily swirling it around.

“Oh no...” sighed Deuce, “you two are gonna torture me, aren’t you?”

“Now you’re catching on” smirked Holt, “And there’s not a lot you can do about it.”

Deuce pulled at the rope.

“When I get out of this, I am gonna fuck you so hard!”

“Oh, I do hope so” said Holt. 

Deuce heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he guessed that Holt was stripping off. Suddenly, he felt the bed dip, and a warm body press against him.

“Hey Holt” said Deuce, “you joining the party?”

“You betcha...” murmured Holt. He leaned in and kissed Deuce hard with a hot open mouth, forcing his tongue inside. Deuce responded, parting his lips and sliding his tongue out to meet Holt’s. He could feel Holt’s cock pushing against his thigh, leaving a sticky smear of pre-cum.

“I see you’re getting a little over-excited already, down there, dude” teased Deuce, pulling away from the kiss.

“I’m not the only one” grinned Holt, wrapping his hands around Deuce’s leaking cock. He pumped it slowly. “How does that feel, loverboy?”

“Good...” breathed Deuce.

Holt’s other hand reached up to tangle gently in Deuce’s snakes. They hissed appreciatively, coiling around his fingers and nibbling the ends.

“Oooohhhh...” groaned Deuce, “that feels amazing!”

“Hey, bro’?” called out Holt.

Jackson stopped and sat up, causing Deuce to sigh at the loss of contact.

“What’s up, Holt?”

“Remember the thing we talked about?”

Jackson licked his lips, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink.

“What do you think?” asked Holt.

Jackson nodded.

Holt smiled, then turned back to Deuce.

“Oh, you are gonna _love_ this...” he whispered in the Gorgon’s ear.

Deuce let out another filthy moan as Jackson turned his attention back to Deuce’s ass, laving the hole with his tongue. 

Holt continued to slowly pump Deuce’s cock.

“Feels good, huh?” murmured the fire elemental.

Deuce nodded. 

“How good?”

“Really good...”

Holt leaned in and kissed Deuce again.

“You like my brother eating you out?”

“Yes...” whispered Deuce.

“What else do you want him to do?”

Deuce gasped as Jackson’s tongue probed at his tight hole.

“Want him to... to...”

“Yes...?”

“Want him to push his tongue inside me...”

Jackson pushed his tongue inside Deuce.

“Oh.... fuck... _Jackson... yessss..._ ”

Holt’s mouth swallowed Deuce’s cries.

“You should see his face” went on Holt, whispering in Deuce’s ear. “He is _lovin’_ it. Oh, wow... now he’s got his hand down his trousers...”

Deuce groaned again.

“I think you should get naked, bro’” announced Holt. “What do you think, loverboy?”

Deuce nodded.

Jackson sat up and quickly removed the rest of his clothes, carefully folding them and placing them on the floor. Then he settled himself back between Deuce’s legs.

“He’s touching himself again” smirked Holt, “and he is leaking _all_ over the bed.”

Jackson let out a tiny groan at the way Deuce’s body shook as he lapped and licked at the Gorgon’s entrance. He shoved his tongue inside again.

“He’s getting you ohhhh soooo wet down there, dude” said Holt. “What do you want him to do next?”

“...fingers...” gasped Deuce.

“You heard him bro’...”

Jackson grinned then slid a single finger alongside his tongue.

“How’s that feel?” whispered Holt.

“So fucking good...” groaned Deuce.

“You want more?”

Deuce nodded.

“Say it!” ordered Holt.

Deuce bit his lip. His face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

“More...” he managed to choke out, “...please...”

Holt kissed his way along Deuce’s jaw.

“I fucking love it when you beg...” he murmured.

Jackson slipped in a second finger.

“Oh my gods! Yesssss!” groaned Deuce.

Holt chuckled.

“Time to make things more interesting.” He sat up and rolled off the bed. Deuce turned his head, trying to work out what Holt was doing. After a moment, Deuce felt the bed dip again. “Here you go bro’, I brought your favourite – cherry flavour” said Holt.

Deuce swallowed hard. Jackson stopped for a second, and then Deuce felt two slippery fingers push at his entrance, followed by Jackson’s tongue.

“Mmmmmm...” moaned Jackson.

“Holy fuck!” whispered Deuce.

“Aww yeah...” grinned Holt, leaning in to kiss the Gorgon again. He wrapped his fingers back around Deuce’s cock, squeezing the base. “We’re gonna make you scream...”

Jackson pushed in a third finger and started to pulse them in and out. He curled them up, searching for that spot that really would have Deuce screaming.

Deuce cried out as Jackson found the spot. Jackson pushed at it again.

“Tell me how good that feels” said Holt.

“So good!” murmured Deuce, “so fucking good!”

“You know, if his fingers feel so good” drawled Holt, “imagine what my l’il bro’s cock would feel like...”

“Oh gods...” gasped Deuce.

Jackson was thrusting his fingers in as hard as he could, each time curling them up to peg Deuce’s sweet spot.

“Would you like that?” murmured Holt, running his tongue up Deuce’s neck and nipping at his ear, “would you like my brother to fuck you?”

Deuce’s whole body was trembling now. The sounds and sensations were completely overwhelming. He nodded his head.

“What was that?” asked Holt.

“Yes...” ground out Deuce.

“Say it properly” purred Holt, squeezing Deuce’s cock.

“I want... I want Jackson to...”

“Go on, say it!”

“I want Jackson to fuck me!”

The brothers groaned in unison. Jackson was up off the bed and scrabbling around for a condom in a second. With trembling hands, he ripped open the wrapper and carefully rolled it onto his cock. Then he quickly squeezed some of the cherry flavoured lube onto his fingers and coated his shaft. He knelt on the bed between Deuce’s legs and took a deep breath.

“Dude, I have never seen his face look so fucking _determined_ ” whispered Holt in Deuce’s ear. “Who’d have thought it, eh?”

Deuce’s breath was coming in shallow gasps as he waited for Jackson. His legs were shaking, and sweat was pouring down his body.

“...please...” the Gorgon’s voice was more like a whimper.

Jackson guided his cock with one hand, the other steadying Deuce’s hips. Adrenaline was rushing through him – this was one fantasy that he had kept very well hidden. He’d barely admitted it to himself – let alone Holt – but then his brother had a way of getting secrets out of him. He felt the tip of his cock touch Deuce’s tight hole. He closed his eyes and _pushed_.

 _“Oh... Jackson...”_ Deuce moaned loudly.

Jackson bit down on his lip so hard he almost broke the skin. This was nothing like he expected – so much better, so much hotter, so much _tighter_ than he ever imagined.

“Fuck... Deuce...” he gasped.

Holt, for once, was silent as he watched – pupils blown, mouth hanging open.

Jackson managed to gather his thoughts and started to move, slowly at first, then faster and harder as he got used to the sensations. He had both hands tightly gripping Deuce’s hips, fingers pressing so hard they left a mark. 

Holt started to pump Deuce’s cock again. Deuce cried out – Holt’s mouth quickly descended on the Gorgon’s. The fire elemental was lying flush against Deuce’s sweat-slicked body, his hips thrusting, cock smearing over Deuce’s waist.

“You are _gagging_ for this, aren’t you?” whispered Holt.

Deuce nodded his head as his lips spilled a string of obscenities.

“Fuck dude, I have never seen you so worked up” went on Holt. “And as for my bro’...” Holt turned to look at Jackson, “...well, let’s just _ecstatic_ doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Suddenly the pitch of Deuce’s moans shifted; Jackson had found his sweet spot. The normie boy gripped Deuce’s hips even tighter as he slammed his cock in, over and over.

“Oh gods... not gonna last...” 

“Are you close?” murmured Holt, his fingers closing even tighter around Deuce’s cock.

“Fuck, yes...”

Holt kissed Deuce again.

“How close?” he whispered against the Gorgon's lips.

“So close...”

“You gonna come?”

“Yes... yes... ahhh...”

“I don’t think so” smirked Holt. He stopped pumping Deuce’s cock and gripped the base as tightly as he could.

“Fuuuuuck!” yelped Deuce, “you fucking _bastard!_ ”

“Aww... you look so pretty when you’re angry” purred Holt.

“Swear to Zeus you are gonna pay for this!” hissed Deuce.

Holt simply laughed and sucked another bruise on the Gorgon’s neck.

“He’s right you know” panted Jackson, “you look fucking gorgeous right now!” Jackson closed his eyes, his hips started to stutter. “Oh... fuck... so... _perfect!_ ” He felt his balls tighten, then he cried out as his cock throbbed and his orgasm burst forth sending waves of pleasure through his body. 

Deuce swore as Jackson’s cock rammed his g-spot again and again. Holt maintained his vice-like grip on the poor Gorgon – determined to deny him his release.

Eventually Jackson’s hips stopped spasming, and he rolled away, flopping on his back, next to Deuce on the bed. He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on the Gorgon’s lips.

“Love you...” he murmured.

“You too” replied Deuce, tasting the cherry flavour on Jackson's tongue. “Now, how about you let me out of this” he flexed his bound wrists, “get me my glasses, and I can teach that fucker of a brother of yours a damn good lesson.”

Jackson kissed Deuce again. 

“Your wish is my command” he replied. He sat up and started working at the knot around Deuce’s wrists.

“Mmmmm... you gonna spank me?” smirked Holt in Deuce’s ear as he rutted up against the Gorgon.

“Nope” replied Deuce.

“Awww...” pouted Holt. “Pretty please?”

“Ok... all done” said Jackson, undoing the rope and freeing Deuce’s hands. The Gorgon sat up and rubbed his wrists.

“Thanks Jackson. Can you get my glasses?”

The normie boy stretched across the bed and grabbed Deuce’s glasses. He placed them in Deuce’s hands, then he carefully untied the blindfold around the Gorgon’s head. Jackson pulled the piece of cloth away, and Deuce hooked his glasses around his ears. Deuce pulled Jackson in for another kiss.

“Thank you” he murmured. He sighed as he broke the kiss. “Now...” he said, frowning at Holt, “get your sorry ass off my bed.”

Holt looked uncertain for a second.

“Now!” yelled Deuce.

Holt sat up and got off the bed.

“On your knees!” ordered Deuce.

Holt grinned and dropped to his knees, opening his mouth expectantly. Deuce nodded an approval as he rolled off the bed and lined his cock up with Holt’s mouth.

“Time to shut you up” growled Deuce shoving his hips forward. Holt moaned wantonly as he felt Deuce’s cock hit the back of his throat. He brought up a hand to grip the Gorgon’s cock, but Deuce slapped it away. “No!” he hissed.

Holt gazed up innocently, then wrapped his fingers around his own cock instead.

“No!” repeated Deuce, grabbing Holt’s throat.

Holt’s eyes went wide and he made a positively filthy sound. He let go of his cock.

“Good boy” murmured Deuce, guiding his cock back into the fire elemental’s mouth. “Now, suck!” 

Holt obeyed, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked Deuce down. He moaned as he felt the tiny strip of scales on the underside of the Gorgon’s cock rub against his tongue. Deuce pulled back the skin to reveal the glistening tip.

“That’s right” said Deuce, as the fire elemental lapped greedily at the pre-cum leaking from the Gorgon’s cock. Then Deuce ran his fingers through Holt’s hair, twisting it tight. Holt gasped as Deuce forced his head back. “Open wide” instructed Deuce. Holt parted his lips as wide as he could. Deuce grinned. Then, without warning, he snapped his hips forward, and starting ramming his cock as hard as he could into Holt’s mouth.

Holt’s eyes rolled in to the back of his head as Deuce fucked his mouth; he was so hard it was painful. He decided to risk the Gorgon’s wrath and wrapped his fingers firmly around his aching shaft, jerking his hand in time with Deuce’s thrusts. Deuce was too lost in his own pleasure to notice – or maybe he just didn’t care anymore.

“Take it all down” panted Deuce, “you fucking love it, don’t you?”

Holt tried to nod his head.

“Oh, fuck... yesss!” yelled Deuce as he started to come. Holt moaned as felt the hot spurts shoot down his throat. He jerked his hand furiously, desperate for his own release. When it came it was so intense he thought he was going to pass out. He reached up, grabbing hold of Deuce to steady himself. Deuce’s hips shuddered as the final waves of his orgasm ebbed away. He pulled Holt to his feet.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson” whispered Deuce, pulling Holt in for a messy kiss. Holt sighed as Deuce’s tongue licked its way into his mouth.

“Oh, shit...” gasped Jackson.

Holt and Deuce turned just in time to see Jackson shoot his load over himself.

Deuce raised an eyebrow.

“I see you couldn’t wait” he observed.

“It was quite a show” said Jackson blushing.

“I’m sure it was” said Deuce. “I suppose I’ll just have to taste your very fine ass another time. Oh, and I’m totally gonna tie you up for it.”

"I look forward to it" said Jackson.

“What about me?” asked Holt, “are you gonna tie me up as well?”

“You never know when to quit, do you?” chuckled Deuce.

“Absolutely not” grinned Holt pushing Deuce back onto the bed. “Isn’t that why you love me?”

“I think it’s more that I love you inspite of that.”

“I’ll take it” shrugged Holt flopping down on the bed next to Deuce.

“And you do it so well” said Deuce kissing Holt.

“Um... I just need to clean myself up” said Jackson, rolling off the bed and hunting around for a towel. He spied one on the floor and wiped off the mess on his belly. Then he got back on to the bed and snuggled in to Deuce.

“Well, I know one thing for sure” said Deuce wrapping an arm around each of the brothers, “you two are the best thing that ever happened to me. Although you may just be the death of me.”

“Yeah, but you’ll die happy” said Holt.

“Yes I will” agreed Deuce.

_The End._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the lovely and super talented Sikfox, who's beautiful artwork inspired it. Thank you - you are a sweetheart!


End file.
